


В рубашке

by Riakon



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Идиоты полагают, что можно прийти и поупражняться на несчастном Артуре Флеке. Словно он — тренировочный манекен, цель которого заключается только в одном: быть полигоном для испытания молодых психологов и психотерапевтов.Сегодняшний посетитель не из этих, да и вряд ли будет. Маленький мальчик всё ещё проглядывает через взрослые черты лица, напоминая как тот был удивлён обычному клоунскому трюку с палочкой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> События спустя некоторое время после фильма

Почему-то все всегда забывают сказать, что смирительные рубашки настолько шершавые. Их ткань колется и никак не может нормально согреться, а потому постоянно холодит кожу неприятным прикосновением синтетики.

Впрочем, об этом можно позабыть на пару мгновений — достаточно только посмотреть в ярко-голубые, до подводной синевы глаза напротив. Сидящий с обратной стороны привинченного всеми ногами к полу стального стола мужчина выглядит так, как подобает среднестатистическому горожанину, а не человеку, что относится к сверхбогатым людям, настоящим владельцам Готэма.

— И что ты... — голос мерзко срывается на кашляющий смех, выдавая собственную нервозность, хотя, сказать по правде, с ним давненько не случалось ничего подобного за десять лет в Аркхэме. Приходится ждать, пока смех утихнет, прежде, чем начать заново, словно не было этих задыхающихся всхлипов. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Брюс? Ты пришёл... подразнить меня?

Голова перекатывается с плеча на плечо — на самом деле шея лишь иллюзия. Кажется, она есть у всех людей, но почему тогда каждую из них можно заставить прыгать по ступеням Музея искусств, словно полуспущенные мячики? Нет-нет, шеи нет на самом деле, как и Брюса Уэйна, что сидит напротив и смотрит на него. Глядит, своими подозрительно синими глазами.

Интересно, он украл такие у кого-то? Вырвал, погрузив пальцы до самого основания черепа, захватывая своими красивыми фалангами глазные нервы, и выхватил их словно горячие пирожки из сломанной, а потому постоянно неравномерно греющейся, духовки?

«Слишком чистенький», — мысль неприятная, но верная. Мужчина перед ним закидывает ногу на ногу и чуть качает головой, похоже, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Или всё-таки заданный? Так сложно припомнить всё, ведь чёртова смирительная рубашка постоянно холодит кожу, когда у него гости — без неё никак.

— Я просил, чтобы на время наших встреч они использовали наручники, — сообщает ему слишком звонкий, слишком юный голос, и в сознании всплывает точный возраст мужчины, который сидит напротив и признаётся чуть тише необходимого, — они сказали, что в прошлый раз ты чуть не придушил кандалами собственного посетителя, поэтому пока что — только так.

— Не делай вид, будто тебе не всё равно! — требование повисает в воздухе на несчастный миг, прежде чем смех его разбивает на тысячи острых осколков, на которых можно так красиво танцевать. Он может успокоится, но не хочет, и приступ не угасает, снова и снова заставляя задыхаться, хватать ртом воздух, и трястись в припадке.

Трудно не ждать того, что Брюс спросит его «что смешного?» или потребует закрыть рот, или даже поднимется со своего места и сделает то, что пыталась не одна сотня до него. Идиоты полагают, что можно прийти и поупражняться на несчастном Артуре Флеке. Словно он — тренировочный манекен, цель которого заключается только в одном: быть полигоном для испытания молодых психологов и психотерапевтов.

Сегодняшний посетитель не из этих, да и вряд ли будет. Маленький мальчик всё ещё проглядывает через взрослые черты лица, напоминая, как тот был удивлён обычному клоунскому трюку с палочкой. 

— Ты ведь такой же, как я, — бормотание бьёт острыми подростковыми ботинками под рёбра, давая почувствовать, как те неприятно хрустят. 

Можно поклясться на Библии в умении перечислить каждую полученную трещинку, не говоря уже о переломах — все они зудят под кожей и царапают изнутри, и кто бы чего не говорил, а это можно прямо прочувствовать, достаточно иметь богатое воображение.

— Я никогда не отрицал, — напоминает собеседник, придвигаясь ближе, и давая утонуть в собственных глазах. Лёд над головой смыкается, но желания даже попытаться выбраться наружу не возникает. Ни разу, с тех самых пор, как губы покорно раздвинулись, позволяя «сделать» себе улыбку пальцами, до боли растягивая нежную кожу в стороны, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Чёртова смирительная рубашка царапается, напоминая о себе, стоит только попытаться протянуть руки к молодому мужчине напротив, и проделать тот же фокус — или один из множества, что расфасованы по воображаемым кармашкам. Магия заключается в том, чтобы плавным сценическим жестом достать сокровище, которое сведёт его вопрошающего с ума.

Но, постойте, разве Брюс задаёт вопросы? Узкие губы сомкнуты, и так и хочется залезть пальцами в рот, приоткрыть их, убедиться, что с обратной стороны они по-прежнему мягкие, нежные, такие, какими он их помнит. Собственный язык соскальзывает по краю губы, оставляя влажный след, скрывается быстро — словно рыбку проглотить, всосав её нежное тельце прямо себе в рот.

Слюны становится слишком много, и кадык отваливается от глотки, опускаясь вниз гортани, и снова поднимается, отсчитывая внутренний ритм поросшего безумием японского сада. Шиши-одоши, наполняющееся то слюной, то кровью — это ли не самое прекрасное, что только есть в человеке? И звучит так красиво.

«Я теперь романтик, Пенни», — голос внутреннего ребёнка, повзрослевшего в одночасье, рвёт голову, заставляя обнажать верхнюю губу и кривиться в презрительной усмешке. Хорошо, что старая сука не видит того, что они вернулись домой.

Бабочки мыслей выпархивают из головы, выскальзывая через приоткрытый рот, стоит только тонким пальцам прикоснуться к его гортани, провести по кадыку. Запах леса, смолистых ветвей и отдалённые ноты дыма лесного костра, за которым, похоже, никто не следит. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он оборвётся пожаром, но пока сладость не рассеялась окончательно, есть надежда на спасение. 

От него всегда так пахло — ещё с того, самого первого раза, с единственного прикосновения, которое Артур Флек совершил, покуда оставался в трезвом уме и при твёрдой памяти. Ну, или тем, что должно было бы ею стать, ведь безумие накрыло, догнав всего парой дней позже. Стоит ли сказать об этом Брюсу?

— Тебя что, вообще не кормят? — глухой, безэмоциональный голос выдёргивает из долгих раздумий, и теперь, когда взгляды встречаются, два синих провала сияют прямо напротив него.

— Ты наслаждался этим? — вопросы невпопад даже не заставляют точёное лицо дрогнуть, хотя этот красавчик всегда крайне внимателен к его словам. Не то, что та женщина из соц службы, которая занималась им так долго, но при сокращении нашла силы пожалеть только себя — Брюс смотрит исключительно на него, и подобное эксклюзивное внимание, признаться, льстит. — Наслаждался, когда забирал себе такие глаза? Этот взгляд...

Голос срывается и новая порция лающего кашля прерывает мысль, обрывает её. Хорошо быть безумцем — не нужно заботиться о том, что кто-то может подумать о тебе что-то не то. И помнить о чём шла речь прежде, в том числе, ведь если собеседнику это не важно, то он и не вспомнит, а если да — не даст забыть.

Взрыв смеха, плача на бесконечном повторе. Вечный двигатель в двинутом мозге не хочет останавливаться или сбавлять обороты, и это уже опасно. Так не должно быть — невыраженные чувства всегда пытаются вылиться в неконтролируемом рёве, терзающем и рвущем до самого сердца.

— Ты сильнее, — голос Брюса камнем летит в лицо, застревает где-то в гортани, давая передышку, а после и вовсе останавливая приступ. 

В брошенных словах сомнения нет, да и не было никогда — собеседник у него не тот, кто будет за зря открывать рот и говорить хоть что-то, насколько бы легкомысленным его не считали эти тупые чинуши и смазливые репортёрши, заранее повесившие на него ярлык прожигателя жизни.

— Ты должен есть, — повторяет его братишка опять, и на губах появляется совершенно самодовольная ухмылка.

— Я не сдохну с голода. Скорее уже от твоей стряпни. Ты же принёс? — сладость — не только парфюм, это очевидно. Конфитюр и ваниль, сладкая пыль, которую так приятно втянуть большим носом и почувствовать, как от сахара слизистая слипается, но едва ли в их странном танце позволено такое пренебрежение.

По крайней мере, Артур никогда не станет разбрасываться подобным проявлением внимания, как маленькая булочка, в запахе которой проступают засахаренный грушёвый конфитюр и патока, наполняя рот слюной. Кадык срывается с места, освобождая рот от потоков слюны и позволяя теперь уже чужим пальцам, в противовес, наполнить свой рот, оставляя в нём кусочек одурительно пахнущей булочки.

Рассыпчатое тесто волнует воображение куда меньше, чем присыпанные сахарной пудрой пальцы, по которым язык скользит быстро, до сбившегося дыхания, потемневших заводей напротив и собственного тянущего чувства внизу живота.

Ничего более порнушного нельзя себе позволить, когда руки сковывает плотная ткань, не давая вырваться из захвата и провести пальцами по щеке, дразняще прикоснуться к губам, и прошептать властно, повелительно:

— Улыбнись.

Уверенность в том, что Брюса Уэйна никто и никогда не видел таким настоящим, крепнет в каждый его визит, а те всё чаще в последнее время. Может, он и впрямь боится, что жалкий и ничтожный Артур Флек исчезнет с лица земли, растворится в собственных костях и крови? Это ли заставляет городского благодетеля, спускающего крупные суммы на психиатрическую больницу, приходить сюда снова и снова, и, не стесняясь обожжённых пальцев, неторопливо кормить самого опасного преступника этого заведения с рук, словно прирученного дикого зверя?

«Ты тоже на поводке, глупыш», — слова раскатываются из-под пальцев, тая в грушевом конфитюре, что так сладок до безумия. Нет смысла говорить о том, что понятно и так — для них обоих и без слов. Моменты, когда губы смыкаются на пальцах, забирая новый кусочек без чрезмерной пошлости, а привычно аккуратно, ценятся выше всех прочих каждой стороной, и не важно, прозвучат ли в воздухе болезненные слова об одиночестве, страх или потерянности, будут ли они говорить о последнем бунте в больнице или злоключениях мистера Уэйна.

Всё отходит на дальний план, когда они касаются друг друга, вот только сегодня смирительная рубашка ограничивает движения и не даёт сделать то, что всегда позволяет утвердиться в ясном сознании ещё хотя бы на месяц, до их следующей встречи. 

Крепкие прощальные объятия инициирует только один из них, но шершавая прохладная ткань не даёт им свершиться, и, едва булочка кончается, как в стекло по ту сторону стучат грозные грифы, обещая рвать его тело острыми когтями и клювами, если только они не поторопятся, но пока Брюс здесь — никто не посмеет войти и тронуть его.

А когда двери распахнутся, Артур Флек снова изменит форму, перетечёт и наполнится новым смыслом.

Станет прибежищем свежей идеи.

— В другой раз без рубашки, — в тоне не слышно просьбы, приказа — тоже. Констатация факта сопровождается настолько внимательным взглядом, что не остаётся никакого другого выхода, кроме как ухмыльнуться и рассмеяться.

Пока что — по собственному желанию. 

И одному.

Но лишь сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Стол дребезжит, когда острые коленки быстро стукаются о него. Удержать тремор невозможно — это ещё сложнее, чем справиться со смехом, который булькает в гортани, вырываясь короткими всплёсками наружу, заставляя окружающих вздрагивать, осматриваться, хотя таких тут слишком много.

А вот Брюс сидит спокойно — сидит и смотрит, смотрит и сидит. 

Какого чёрта он остаётся так спокоен, когда внутри бушует пламя, вокруг умирают люди? Какого дьявола, он почти не мигает и глаз не отводит, своими змеиными окулярами впиваясь в самую душу, пригвождая её к стене? 

— Они тебя боятся, да ведь, Брюси? — выдох срывается быстрее, чем голова успевает его обработать, но на это полностью и решительно наплевать, ведь самое важное сейчас происходит не там. 

Не окажись стол прикручен, его можно было бы поддеть ногой и пнуть как следует в сидящего напротив человека, но насколько бы ни были прочным винты, а эти два холодных, равнодушных провала держат крепче. 

Рука, которую нельзя не почувствовать на загривке — вот что у Брюса Уэйна вместо глаз. Обычные люди, ощутив её ледяную хватку бегут в ужасе или расстилаются перед ногами — будь у него хоть что-то ценнее собственной шкуры, и можно было бы поставить на это, выиграть одноразовое пари, вот только ценнее нет ничего, а его тушка принадлежит скорее холодной и уверенной руке, человека напротив, нежели тому кто с ней родился.

Как так случилось? Как вышло? Так не может быть, не должно — он старше, он опытнее, он...

— Да, — соглашается спокойный и звонкий голос, беспощадно выуживая из мыслей искру разума, которая готова потеряться в лабиринте сознания. Мальчишка вынимает из кармана пачку сигарет и по телу пробегает дрожь, заставляя стол над ногами перестать звенеть и дребезжать. 

В маленьких ручках картонная коробочка с ядовитыми стиками смотрится завораживающе, словно граната с выдернутой чекой, вставленная в рот с оторванной челюстью. Неправдоподобно прекрасно.

— Мистер Уэйн, — мерзкий охранник пытается испортить картину, вмешаться в неё своими огромными бесчувственными пальцами, но взмах крохотной детской ладони останавливает его за секунду до того, как волшебство будет разрушено.

Отточенный удар по днищу — где может маленький Уэйн научиться такому? Как он проводит свои дни? Кем нужно быть, чтобы суметь добыть сигарету вот так, уверенно и без единой тени сомнения, делая всё не только правильно, но и красиво? 

«В таких руках хорошо смотрелся бы скальпель для бумаг», — кивок своим мыслям и улыбка заставляют взгляд потеплеть. Или же дело в том, как чиркает зажигалка, которую Брюс подносит к своему лицу, когда раскуривает сигарету?

Да, точно, если дать ему всего лишь нож для писем, этот маленький мальчик сможет устроить представление, достойное любого пациента Аркхема. Нарезать на тонкие кусочки, как те, что он приносил в прошлый раз. Или в позапрошлый?

Разум, словно решето, отказывается помнить точные числа, зато вкус вяленой буженины мгновенно появляется на языке, вынуждая приоткрыть рот пошире и сглотнуть, словно тонкие мальчишеские пальцы не дают ему захлопнуться.

Узкие губы вокруг фильтра смотрятся настоящим порно-показом в психиатрической клинике при всём честном народе — без стеснения, без стыда, откровенно. 

— Ты знаешь, что он смотрит? — вопрос почти тут же сопровождается кивком, и теперь просто жизненно необходимо добавить: — И то, что он передёрнет на маленького мальчика с сигаретой ещё не раз, конечно, тоже?

Тепло во взгляде не пропадает, и такая искренность заставляет ноги снова трястись. Колени бьются об острый бортик, оставляя в воспоминании настоящую метку — синяки, которые станут единственным проводником между реальностью происходящего и собственным галлюциногенным бредом.

Каркающий смех рвётся наружу снова, и приходится поднимать руки, чтобы заглушить его. Сейчас так нельзя — стоило бы быть спокойным, сосредоточенным, внимательным, лишь бы Брюс пришёл к нему снова и опять притопил в тёплом океане своего взгляда, но ничего не выходит. 

Цепь скрипит, насилуя слух, воздух превращается в яд, который жжёт лёгкие, но всего этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить себя взять приступ под контроль. Каждый раз, когда невыраженные чувства рвут его душу — он смеётся. Исторгает из себя безумие, навсегда теряясь себя в океане плачущего хохота.

В тонких пальцах тлеет сигарета, и, когда её фильтр оказывается у его рта, от него явственно пахнет Брюсом. Язык соскальзывает по влажной бумаге, ловит этот вкус, и выдох отвращения со стороны охранника — лучший аккомпанемент всему, что здесь и сейчас происходит.

— Ты хочешь сделать это сам? — нужно всего лишь сесть вполоборота, и, выдыхая горький дым посмотреть на толстого высокого мудака, который не может спустить взгляда с того, что ему не предназначается. Отнюдь не для работяги, присматривающего за целостностью посетителей психиатрической клиники всё это представление, и он, конечно, в курсе, ведь масляный взгляд не просто так шарит по белой рубашке на тощем мальчишке, зажавшем в пальцах фильтр. — Хочешь поцеловать сына Готэма?

Всё внутри собирается в единый ком, и сейчас Артур Флек чувствует себя куда более собранным, чем за всю их встречу. Хлёсткий, словно плеть, сильный, как удар стрелы, он может видеть самые грязные, самые потаённые желания прочих, и сейчас так очевидно, что боров, который не в состоянии отвести от них взгляда жаждет быть на его месте сам.

Это можно устроить — для мудаку нужно подойти немного ближе. Самую малость, и тогда, достаточно правильно пнуть, чтобы свалить идиота на острый край, ударить его пару-тройку раз, заставляя носовой хрящ прижаться в нежном поцелуе к мозгу, и тогда завистник почувствует, что это значит — вкус Брюса Уэйна на фильтре сигареты.

— Арт, — стальной голос, обитый мягким войлоком заставляет колени подломиться, и снова упасть на стул, хотя даже заметить, что он начал вставать почти нереально.

— А ты не можешь перестать об этом думать, да? — развязный голос вызывает на дуэль, и неужели Джокер упустит подобный шанс?

Кобра не предупреждает шипением о том, что вот-вот бросится, но Брюс всё равно каким-то образом знает об этом, потому что его взгляд приковывает к месту, а протянутые руки снова прижимают сигаретный фильтр к губам, давая сделать медленную, неторопливую затяжку. Крепкий табак приятно щекотит в носу, оставляя пузырьки наслаждения в глотке, но порно не заканчивается на этом, ведь мальчишка опять прижимает фильтр к своим губам и прикрывает глаза в удовольствии.

— Не могу, — согласие разрывает воздух вместе со смешком и откровенным признанием, которыми можно разбрасываться налево и направо, словно бомбами, что так весело трещат, когда их разрывает изнутри, — это самое красивое, что я видел в своей маленькой жизни.

Тонкие губы размыкаются, дым окутывает лицо на мгновение, а уже в следующее Брюс разрывает пелену, словно настоящий призрак, которому вздумалось появиться в небольшом помещении для встреч, и протягивает сигарету, держа уверенно за длинный стик с табаком, но не притрагиваясь к фильтру.

Цепи звенят, проскальзывая через отверстие в столе, стоит только протянуть руки к чужой, и, сжимая крепко тонкое и хрупкое запястье в пальцах, прижать фильтр к своим губам, и затянуться, утопая в провалах голубых глаз.

Если бы цепи хватило, наверное, Артур позволил бы себе сделать огромную, несусветную глупость и притянуть его за стриженый аккуратно затылок, но её не хватает на большее, чем скользнуть подушечками по руке медленно изучая запястье и ловя пульс.

Восторженно отсчитывающий мгновения до грядущего взрыва тот наполняет голову вместе с горьким дымом, запахом леса и сладостью яда, пропитывающим душу каждого, кто вздумает приблизиться к юному сироте. Рука чуть вздрагивает, стоит погладить выпирающие косточки на запястье, и бездна в голубых глазах становится ещё глубже, подчиняя себе, принимая весь тот хаос, из которого складывается разбитая тысячью осколков некогда целая личность.

— Я оставлю тебе сигареты, — спокойный голос никак не вяжется с видом совершенства, подавляющего волю, подчиняющего приказам, юного, но уже настолько безраздельно властного, что остаётся лишь кивнуть. — Не напортачь до следующего раза.

— Я всегда портачу, Брюси — такова жизнь, — ухмылка ложится на лицо неровными осколками впиваясь в кожу до мяса, но тёплые кончики пропахших табаком пальцев оглаживают острые края, соскальзывая по щеке и касаясь длинного, выдающегося носа.

— Такова жизнь, — соглашается спокойный голос, убаюкивая прижавшегося к мягкой детской ладони преступника.

Когда он вернётся, под подушкой у Джокера ещё будет храниться одна сигарета, за попытку своровать, которую, заплатят по меньшей мере трое, ведь ни у кого нет права брать его.

Джокер очень умело защищает то, что считает своим.

И кого — тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я всегда думал — деньги решают проблемы, а не создают их, — откровение получается настолько эпатажным, как и планировалось — голос тихий, проникновенный, интонации такие тягучие, что в них влипает слух не имея ни малейшего шанса выбраться из смолистой массы, но разве кому-то из присутствующих есть до этого какое-то дело?

Припухшие, совсем недавно разбитые губы противно ноют, но улыбка всё равно ломает едва появившиеся корочки, выпуская алые капли солоноватого сока наружу, ведь без неё — никак. Голубые глаза напротив покрываются ледяной оболочкой от того, насколько холоднее и проницательнее становится взгляд, так что уголки губ тянутся ещё шире, пытаясь достать до ушей.

— Две стороны одной монеты, — спокойные интонации впиваются под затылком в мягкий проём, и голова откидывается назад, обнажая яблоко кадыка с напрягающимся от смеха жилами. Собственный голос кажется омерзительным по сравнению с опустившимся баритоном Брюса, но тот никогда не протестует. Временами так и хочется подколоть его, поддеть бритвенно острым скальпелем сказочно-прочный панцирь, чтобы посмотреть: что там, внутри? 

Может быть стоило бы сбежать из чёртовой псишки — снова, ведь одного побега никогда не бывает достаточно, верно? Как и единственного купания в радиоактивных отходах, которые оказались на пути ведущим прочь от людей в белых халатах, пилюль, что добавляют скуки пронзительному безумию и широких ремней, неизбежно становящихся знаком о скорой встрече с обжигающими поцелуями электричества. Хотя, признаться, ложью было бы сказать о том, что медленно проникающая в поры кислота оказалась неприятной.

Смертельная ирония всегда заключается именно в том, что сотрудники больницы, те самые, от которых нужно было держаться подальше, и нашли его, привели в порядок, отмыв как следует и, продержав в изоляторе, вернули обратно.

— В костюме тебе больше идёт, — замечание отзывается странной дрожью по-мальчишески хрупкому телу. Нужно переставать гадать какой возраст теперь числится в паспорте его собеседника — в таком помещении как психиатрическая больница Аркхэма год идёт за два, а значит, сколько бы ни старался разглядывать собственное отражение в зеркале Артур Флек, он всё равно будет безнадёжно старше младшего братца, что сидит напротив с совершенно каменным лицом, будто прототип для статуй Мауи, на котором из живого только невероятно выразительные глаза.

— В другой раз будет костюм, — соглашается с ним Брюс и эти слова заставляют всего подобраться изнутри, словно вылепляя из раскинувшегося податливо материала хлёсткое оружие. Впрочем, в том, что мягкие маленькие руки останутся целы сомневаться не приходится.

Запах крови бьёт в ноздри, он гуляет на языке, сводя с ума, когда руки выхватывают из предложенной пачки сигарету, а тонкие пальцы собеседника заправским движением фокусника добывают огонь из зажигалки, что, словно появилась ниоткуда. 

— Клоунский, — ухмылка раздаётся в комнате для посещений достаточно громкой, она отражается от стен, разрисовывая их своими знаками, и уголки тонких губ чуть вздрагивают изображая радость на самых кончиках. — Ну же, давай, Брюси. Улыбнись! Сделай это сам, иначе мне придётся опять рисовать на тебе её.

Смешливость из тона пропадает, фильтр сигареты оказывается зажат между зубами, едва руки снова тянутся к лицу маленького мальчика, как тогда. С ним можно сделать всё, чего только пожелает, но нет ни тени сомнения в том, что это работает в обе стороны, ведь цепь слишком коротка и никак не сократить долбанное расстояние и не прикоснуться к манящей, гладкой коже.

На кончиках пальцев горячая, влажная слюна, а в просторных насквозь синтетических шортах становится странно от её ощущения. Они играют в одну и ту же игру уже несколько месяцев. Или лет? Почему так чертовски сложно уловить который сегодня день? Даже новостные каналы не помогают удержать в голове цифры, но зато память хранит куда более приятные воспоминания. Сейчас — о том как Брюс Уэйн наклонился поближе, и, не сводя с него глаз позволил скользнуть себе пальцами в рот и потянуть уголки в стороны, сознавая, что никакого сопротивления не будет и в этот раз.

— Ты играешь со мной? — хрипотца срывает стоп-кран, и смех вспархивает к высокому потолку вырвавшимися на волю птицами, хлопоча многочисленными перьями по стенам.

Нет сил держать себя в руках — не тогда, когда голубые глаза на живую режут, замечая даже самую мелкую реакцию, каждое слово неосторожно брошенное в порыве, и, похоже, стараются сделать совершенно всё, лишь бы только понять безумца, закованного в цепи и потерявшего покатившуюся по столу сигарету, когда очередной приступ бьёт в голову не позволяя скрывать невыраженные чувства.

Артур точно знает в какой момент появляется этот плачущий смех и что ему нужно сделать, чтобы тот не проявлялся, и, чёрт побери, в огромной психиатрический клинике Аркхэм никто и никогда не слышал, чтобы этот смех раздавался вне его воли, но долбаный Брюс Уэйн всегда знает где можно поломать прикованного к столешнице собеседника.

Тонкие пальцы подхватывают сигарету, выпавшую при приступе и покатившуюся по металлической поверхности, а задыхающийся смех становится ещё ярче, надрывнее, когда влажный от крови стик касается его губ.

«А если я заразный?» — подмывает швырнуть прямо в лицо острыми камнями вопроса, но безумие, рвущееся из гортани не позволяет выдавить из себя ироничные слова. 

Зато ответ на оставленный при себе вопрос, заключающийся в медленной затяжке и том, как горячий язык скользит по следам крови, оставшимся на коже от фильтра, бьёт в голову ещё сильнее.

Желание вдавить мелкого засранца в стену и придушить там как следует застилает глаза, но приступ всё никак не кончается, и он даже выразить не может того, что внутренности кипят от долбанного порно, в котором совсем нет обнажения, но секса на целую групповуху. 

Артур когда-то давно видел такое по телевизору очень поздно ночью, с помехами, и в памяти слишком яркое воспоминание о том, как он резко и жёстко двигал рукой, пытаясь догнать спазм совсем другого вида.

Сейчас, пожалуй, так стараться бы даже не пришлось — достаточно вжать Брюса к себе и притянуть за шею, подавляя и подчиняя в поцелуе того, кто способен не только вспороть брюхо своими льдышками глаз, но и проникнуть ими куда дальше, испачканными в крови пальцами аккуратно касаясь души.

— Да, — наконец, отвечает Брюс на уже давно позабытый вопрос и добавляет со слабым самодовольством, даже с гордостью, — играю по твоим же правилам. Нравится?

— У меня! Нет! Правил! — через всхлипы голос продирается весьма неохотно, и только когда по растянутым и влажным от крови губам соскальзывают мягкие, терпко пахнущие табаком подушечки, внутри вдруг всё перегорает и плачущий смех успокаивается, оседая конденсатом на стенках гортани.

— Значит они нужны тебе, да? — Брюс повторяет чужой жест несмело, но каждое его движение тело ловит с напряжением ребёнка, о котором наконец-то вспомнил отлучившийся родитель — недоверчивый восторг заставляет замирать, лишь бы только не спугнуть странную ласку.

Собственная кровь на мягких пальцах ударяет в голову невыразимым счастьем, и то, как тот, кто спонтирует чужое принудительное нахождение здесь красит разбитые губы в алый и сводит с ума. Алая влага, наверняка смотрится не хуже стика помады самых ярких модниц Готэма, но можно поставить собственную жизнь на кон — ни одна из них ни за что на свете не сумеет добиться того, чтобы Брюс Уэйн так красил её, как сейчас, самого опасного пациента Аркхэма.

— Улыбнись, — веление срывается ещё раз, но вместо того, чтобы растянуть губы самому, мягкие подушечки задерживаются в уголках и чуть сдвигаются дальше, дорисовывая невидимый грим Джокера на лице.

Прямо как тогда. Под стопами нагретый аккумулятором капот, вокруг толпа и запах дыма, костров разгорающегося революционного движения, и разбитые губы, ноющие от боли, которые так приятно тянуть в стороне искренне радуясь увиденному...

Внутренности смешиваются в безумный коктейль — их перемалывает беспощадная рука Уэйнов, но сейчас, совсем не так как в прошлый раз, в чёртовом туалете кинотеатра, где собираются богатенькие лентяи.

Брюс не отказывается от него. Это странно, но и всё-таки...

— Так лучше, — едва слышный шёпот делает и без того острый момент ещё интимнее, и безукоризненного мальчика напротив хочется испачкать кровью. Не только своей — любой по самые уши, чтобы тот только понял насколько это важно — стоять на одной ступени, двигаться по одной лестнице.

— Ваше время вышло, — равнодушный голос охранника пробирает дрожью до самых костей, и те пытаются прорвать кожу, когда стул, отодвигаясь, скрипит.

— Нет, — спокойный приказ и холодные, отрезвляюще-ледяные глаза заставляют кулаки разжаться, пока одна на двоих сигарета оказывается размазанной по пепельнице умелым жестом.

— С чего ты взял, что я стану подчиняться приказам? — усмешка течёт не только по губам, но и по подбородку, капая солоноватой кровью на белую больничную робу, оставляя свой след.

— Потому что я прошу, — спокойный арктический голос вызывает ухмылку, и в ответ приходится кивнуть засаленными волосами, принимая такое предложение.

Растянутая чужими пальцами улыбка на собственных губах не сходит даже тогда, когда кровь смывается с кожи. 

Память о следах своей крови на тонких губах Брюса Уэйна не смывается вовсе.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю всех с Хэллоуином)

Из под липкой ленты пластыря проглядывает красная полоса, оставленная чем-то горячим. Смотрится это не то чтобы отталкивающе, но определённо не как нечто, что стоит иметь на себе, особенно если кожа светлее обычного оттенка. Удары огня или просто кровавого тона синяки? Что пытается скрыть мальчишка, сидящий перед ним и старательно прячущий алые разводы, которые не удалось перекрыть анти бактерицидным средством, защищающим кожу от раздражительного внешнего воздействия?

— Я слышал, ты недавно подрался, — звонкий голос выводит из себя, заставляя поднять глаза и впериться взглядом в другие — светлые, равнодушные, холодные. И всё-таки очень внимательные, направленные только на него, жадно цепляющие каждый жест, даже самое маленькое движение.

Странное начало разговора. Когда они виделись в последний раз? В особняке? По новостным каналам, где одновременно крутили массовые беспорядки, начатые тем, кто убил богатеньких сволочей в вагоне метро и благословенную чету, чья смерть станет невыразимой утратой для Готэма?

Даже и не припомнить. 

— Разве? — хмыканье получается в достаточной степени презрительным, чтобы оттолкнуть мальчишку перед ним. Отпрыску Уэйнов нечего делать в Аркхэме, пускай он даже его главный спонсор, и под покровительством младшего из четы в клинике стало ощутимо лучше.

Может быть ему и хватит сил провернуть всё то же самое с целым городом, полным грязи и разврата, бедности и нищеты. 

В памяти всплыло то, с каким чёртовым, маниакальным упорством Пенни писала свои письма Томасу Уэйну, искренне веря в то, что тот изменит их положение, едва узнает о том насколько оно бедственно для их семейства. Сотни конвертов шершавыми боками под пальцами, когда он заталкивал их в узкую прорезь для писем, тысячи марок, наклеенных неуверенной рукой, дрожащей, и всё-таки посылающей надежду на другой конец Готэма, миллионы слов, застывших капельками обречённости на бумаге.

Безумие во плоти.

— Мне сказали, — повторяет звонкий и упрямый голос, заставляя свалку в голове шевелиться. Может он и дрался — какая теперь разница? Из мешанины достать нужный ответ практически нереально, при том, что он совсем не путается в событиях — только в датах.

Впрочем, едва ли замеревшему напротив Брюсу есть до этого дело — вообще не слишком-то понятно к нему эти вопросы. Тонкие пальцы касаются его запястья и осторожно потирают косточку рядом с наручником.

«Я могу кинуться и напугать тебя так, что ты завизжишь», — мысль пахнет карамельной сладостью и совращает, насилует собой рассудок. Это не трудно — всего лишь руки, что сожмутся на чужой, и хриплый гарк, который заканчивается рывком, стоит только попытаться притянуть его к себе.

Визга нет — ни звука. Лишь глаза удивлённо расширились и поднялись брови, хотя перепуганные охранники подскочили к ним так быстро, словно Артур Флек действительно в состоянии сломать наручники и нанести тяжкий вред Брюсу Уэйну.

— Мистер... — начинает один из них, но тонкая, перетянутая пластырем ладонь останавливает людей таким властным жестом, что его остаётся только впитывать, размазывать по собственной коже, втирать точно зная — вот он настоящий секрет бессмертия. Неподдельное бесстрашие в ледяных глазах, властные жесты и вид потерянного ребёнка, которого кто-то запихнул в костюм, и затянул галстук покрепче.

— Всё в порядке, — быстрые слова не звучат испуганными кроликами, не перескакивают одно через другое, а рука, по-прежнему остающаяся в ломких, но сильных пальцах не пытается вырваться.

— Я могу сломать каждую косточку в твоём теле, — предупреждение сопровождается абсолютно спокойным и плавным рывком. Мальчишка словно вообще ничего не ощущает — это не бесстрашие, просто чувства, выкрученные до самого тихого положения, эмоции, которые перегорают стоит им появиться, потому что с ними не ясно что делать.

Ребёнок победившего рационализма. Карманная игрушка своих родителей. Настоящий дорогой аксессуар, что вынужден не просто существовать в этом времени, а жить, принимать решения, действовать.

Эхо выстрела отражается от высоких человейников на границе центра и дешёвых районов города. Нитка дорогого украшения с треском рвётся, и эхом взлетает крик пустой и недалёкой женщины, слишком занятой собой. Удивлённый взгляд, который только что смотрел ему прямо в душу всё пытается понять откуда в человеке так много крови, пока белые катышки прыгают один за другим, а перепуганный бунтарь наставляет пистолет прямо в лоб, взводя курок с убийственным щелчком.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — убедительный тон прерывает цепочку мыслей и звук катящегося жемчуга, выдёргивает и заставляет поднять брови так высоко, что становится больно.

— Да неужели? И почему же? — пальцы сжимаются крепче на тонком мальчишеском запястье, но перетянутые лейкопластырем конечности вовсе не пытаются сжаться или разжаться.

Лёд глаз распахивается, утягивая на своё мрачное, беспросветное дно, богато украшенное всем тем, что обычному работяге, уличному клоуну даже не снилось.

— Я принёс тебе печенье, — голос не дрожит, но уверенности в честности слов от этого всё равно не возникает. Чувства, что над ним издеваются — тоже.

«Всего лишь прекрасная шутка!» — всё существо мгновенно вытягивается в высокую хлёсткую плеть, чтобы ударить наотмашь собственной, ответной, полной неподдельного восторга.

— Подумал, ты скучаешь по дому, — добавляет звонкий голос тихо, неуверенно, и убийственные сравнения, до смерти уморительные каламбуры застревают в глотке, не в силах прорваться наружу.

— По дому? — нерешительный голос на сей раз — собственный, и это довольно странно. 

Когда Аркхэм стал новым домом? За всё это время внутри не было ни тени сомнения, но и даже его отзвука — только страсть к настоящей комедии, ведущая современного гения к самой вершине своего мастерства.

Так почему сейчас, стоит лишь услышать это спокойное, оседающее пылью на языке утверждение, его хочется катать неторопливо, наслаждаясь нафталиновым послевкусием? В этом решительно нет никакого смысла — и, может быть, никогда и не было, но это уже совсем не важно.

— Да, — льды голубых глаз напоминают: там, внизу — бездна, и сколько бы ни пытался выбраться каждый, кто там окажется, ему не удастся. 

Как часто мать смотрела ему в глаза? Как часто отец позволял себе налаживать зрительный контакт с горячо любимым отпрыском? Боялись ли они утонуть, не найти выхода, когда огромные льды сомкнуться над головой и тьма разверзнется со всех сторон, наполняясь звуками ночи?

Такое знать нельзя, но вот незадача — Артур Флек этого не боится. Джокер — тоже. И обещанное печенье будоражит богатое воображение, напоминая о сладостях в кондитерских, которые никогда не были ему по карману.

— Я слышал, что самый лучший способ вспомнить дом — съесть печенье из детства, — свободная рука ныряет в карман и достаёт оттуда совсем не то что продают в дорогих лавках, где используют французскую ваниль или съедобные золотые пайетки. 

К настоящему изумлению, на ладони оказывается даже не то печенье, доступное в самых дешёвых магазинах, имеющее отчётливый вкус исключительно сахара, да и того едва достаточно, чтобы можно было жевать, прихлёбывая убийственно горячим чаем.

Невзрачные, но старательно вырезанные кругляши пахнут шоколадом, ванилью и отдают чем-то, несомненно овсяным. Они совсем крохотные, на один укус, эти съедобные монеты в детской ладошке, протянутой прямо ему.

— Мистер Уэйн, вы не имеете права... — снова начинает охранник, но пугливо отступает, едва два огромных омута пытаются поглотить и его.

Разница между служивым работником Аркхэма и Артуром Флеком заключается в том, что тот, как и все прочие, боится оказаться поглощённым бездной, а Артур — желает. Жаждет этого всей своей душой, потому что быть съеденным — значит стать безраздельной частью. 

Не откажешься. Не сбежишь. Не предашь.

Приступ смеха раздирает глотку, но он ещё держится, прижимая к большому носу перебинтованные пальцы, стискивая зажатое в руках запястье принюхивается. Из под пластырей пахнет какао, ванилью и кровью. 

Лучший запах на свете, чтобы услышать как с грохотом и хрустом над головой огромные льдины приходит в движение, а холодная вода обжигает ноги, давая понять — чем глубже спускаешься, тем пронзительнее, но потом онемение охватит всё чёртово тело, а между поднятыми руками, пытающимися раздвинуть густую и плотную массу прикоснутся невиданные доселе скользкие морские тельца.

— О чём... призадумался... Джокер? — задыхающийся голос Брайана — мужчины, на пару десятков лет его старше, угодившего в широкие объятия Аркхэма за двух убитых дочерей вырывает из тягостно-приятных воспоминаний и заставляет оскалиться со смешком.

— О том, как было бы весело обнаружить в твоей груди ложку, — смех рождается пузырьками в голове, вынуждая безумца и психа сделать то, чего когда-то не сделал юный Брюс Уэйн.

Отшатнуться от Джокера.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Руки в этом дерьме постоянно затекают, и, скорее всего именно по этой самой причине санитары частенько оставляют пациентов в синтетическом кожухе, даже если отправляют тех в изолятор, где подопытный не может никому навредить. Обычно с гладкой и холодной тканью можно было бы смириться, но сейчас льдисто-голубые глаза напротив давят долбаным укором, которое так и хочется скинуть со своего загривка, мотнув головой в строптивом жесте.

Это, конечно, не поможет — метафорическая рука крепко держит за самую душу, не позволяя сдвинуться никуда с того самого момента, как маленький мальчик дал себя потрогать совершенно незнакомому мужчине, приникая к решётке скорее, чем отстраняясь от забора. 

— Я просил, — напоминает уверенный голос, и от него так и тянет желанием расплыться в каверзной улыбке, давая понять — даже если ты сам господь Бог, а власти над происходящем в Аркхэме у тебя нет и не будет.

Эта клиника — вместилище бесов, приют для отправленных в Ад, однако, Брюс старается сделать всё, чтобы условия были лучше, и её резиденты точно знают почему. Он не зря сидит тут, напротив, и смотрит в глаза потроша душу, вскрывая череп и добираясь до зияющей пустоты вместо маленького перепуганного сердечка.

Неприятное выражение лица прилипает, словно маска, застывает как не самый лучший грим, что сползёт под ветром и частыми готэмскими дождями. Будь опыта работы на улице чуть поменьше, то, конечно, нельзя было бы сказать наверняка, однако то, что оно спустится вниз потёками растаявшего масла, мерзко стягивая кожу. От него придётся часами отмываться в грязном душе с битым кафелем и ржавыми потёками на светлых некогда стенах.

В чёртовой рубашке особенно плохо тем, что нельзя курить, но Брюс сегодня не выглядит как тот, кто прикурит сигарету и приложит её к разбитым губам, как совсем недавно. Он рассержен до самой натуральной злости, а потому собран в чемодан, упакован и прикручен. Так странно видеть, что чужая агрессия может выглядеть вот так, тяжёлым ящиком, куда тело уложили, забыл об удобствах, лишь бы оно занимало поменьше места, и накрыли сверху не сдвигаемой крышкой.

— Просил, — согласие хлёстким ударом вынуждает Брюса поднять голову. Сколько раз они играли в эту игру? Было бы так чудесно, если бы сценарий был заезжен до дыр, только вот когда собеседник — кладезь непредсказуемых реакций, надавливать на самые отчаянно-больные места не надоедает.

— Ты по-прежнему выглядишь как жертва голодовки, — добавляет собеседник, и плечи начинают трястись мелкой дрожью от загнанного под кожу приступа взрывного смеха.

Тот рвёт её, находя себе путь наружу и охранники бегут со всех ног, чтобы выручить молодого Принца Готэма и спасти его от обезумевшего клоуна, но тот бросает руку хлёстким ударом, отвешивая две невидимые пощёчины. Правила велят им вмешаться во избежание, но, конечно же, юный Уэйн поимел этот свод неоднократно.

— Это же курорт, — сквозь смех слова лезут с трудом. Нужно чуть больше усилий — сжать у самого горлышка, надавить по тюбику шеи пальцами, выгоняя их месте с излишками воздуха, который недоброкачественный производитель загнал в глотку вместе со значимым содержимым. — Тут положено загорать, а не обжираться!

Приходится неистово скрючиваться, ломая спину и руки, чтобы прижать их к горлу, но скрип отодвигаемого стула стоит всего. Металлический край столешницы принимает аккуратную задницу Брюса с натяжным стоном, и его сложно не понять. Округлые ягодицы, притаившие в себе каменные мышцы — произведение токарного искусства, по которым руки так и тянутся пройтись подушечками, отшлифовывая поверхность жадными касаниями, заставляющими всех окружающих завидовать тому, как это может быть идеально ровно.

Ни единой зазубрины — во рту прилив слюны, выдающий желание прижаться к выпуклостям чувствительными щеками, утверждаясь в их гладкости, а после — доверчиво скользнуть языком, проверяя — не наколет ли?

За такими размышлениями можно проводить часы, дни, годы, но из сознания всё мысли упархивают, стоит только почуять запах очередного кулинарного шедевра, сотворённого неумелой рукой. Брюс опять готовит ему, а значит, его снова будут кормить медленно и неторопливо. Сколько бы тот ни пытался за всё это время вес костей, обтянутых кожей не меняется. 

Чужое Артур Флек попросту не хочет есть, и скорее поддерживает в себе жизнь, чем крепнет, набирая силу и массу. Быть плетью, о которой позаботится правильная рука — целое искусство, наука, подчинённая желанию одного безумца. Недостижимая мечта, что придёт в голову только самому чокнутому человеку на свете, и именно потому ни одна живая душа не сможет помешать воплотить её в жизнь.

— Я не приду, пока мне не сообщат, что ты набрал вес, — довольно категоричное заявление заставляет ухмыльнуться, обнажив кривые зубы в такой безудержной радости, что стороннему человеку может показаться — он даже рад отсутствию посетителей.

Со всеми остальными псевдо психиатрами так оно и есть. Развлечение, греющее душу первые пару лет уже давно наскучило — обычные людишки слишком примитивны, чтобы дать ту самую вероятность отчаянного безумия, что требуется стоящему на краю моста, опасно раскачивающемуся вперёд и назад на кончиках тяжёлых клоунских ботинок с несоразмерно огромными носами человеку, пытающемуся ухватиться руками в смирительной рубашке за что-то, что оставит его по эту сторону, а не утащит на самое дно.

Да, последнюю было так легко спихнуть в собственное безумие, так весело смотреть, как дурочка, купившая свою работу падала, не в силах остановиться и всё цеплялась пальцами за несуществующие стены в надежде ухватить край клоунских штанов. Сейчас даже наплевать как её звали — рано или поздно мадмуазель, решившая, что может обыграть Джокера всё равно пополнит их ряды и послужит дальнейшим развлечением, становясь вечно меняющейся переменной.

Но даже так ей не сравниться с тем, насколько непредсказуем бывает Брюс Уэйн.

Когда тот открывает контейнер, большой нос улавливает явный запах крови. Это странно, ведь его посетитель почти никогда не приносит мяса, предпочитая окутывать ощущением домашнего уюта в сладости пирога. Сбитые костяшки укладывают в тот же гроб уже самого Артура Флека. Впрочем, даже там он остаётся куда более гибким, чем большая часть населения планеты.

— Откуда? — подушечки скользят по заметно огрубевшим с прошлого раза ладоням. Брюс сильный парень, но чтобы он дрался вот так, своими руками, не отдавая это на откуп телохранителям? 

— С лестницы упал, — фыркает тот, и это первый раз за сегодня, когда в его голосе просыпается нечто большее, чем холодное, обжигающее мятой подъязычье, спокойствие.

— Какие высокие лестницы, — замечание даётся с трудом. Желание развести руки так, чтобы рубашка не выдержала натяжение и с треском развалилась на спине колет под рёбра памятью о сильных пальцах, застывших перед ним, ощупывающими каждую косточку, каждый дюйм кожи, каждый выступающий позвонок.

Нет, препарировать себя он даст с восторгом, прекрасно восполняя собственную и чужую нехватку особенных прикосновений, но беспокойство в синих льдах над его головой точно не стоит того. Глаза в глаза, проникая друг в друга так, как ни один смертный не сможет, оставляя шанс на невероятное, ожидая неожиданного — всё в их странном ритуале, когда Брюс отламывает пластиковой вилкой кусок всамделишного торта.

— Празднуем запуск социальной программы? — на вскинутые брови тот только едва заметно кивает, давая понять — давно закрытый проект по помощи психологически нуждающимся снова вступил в действие, и теперь, под чётким и умелым руководством, он принесёт лучшие плоды чем те, что были несколько лет назад, когда тупая курица задавала одни и те же вопросы человеку в его пограничном состоянии.

— Маленькие победы, — соглашается Брюс и слабая улыбка рождественскими огнями освещает его лицо изнутри. 

Все попытки дать Артуру Флеку чувство дома, защищённости при помощи еды — такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что поднимается в потрохах, стоит увидеть самое редкое сокровище из коллекции Уэйна. 

Они оба предельно двинуты, но вот всего одна улыбка, и, если списать смирительную рубашку и сбитые костяшки, то можно подумать, что они действительно одна адекватная семья, празднующая особенный день.

Артур улыбается в ответ самой искренней из своих улыбок, заставляя охранников напрячься их грузными телами.

А Брюса Уэйна — доверчиво расслабиться.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если поискать, то можно найти ещё несколько глав)

Запах табака настолько намертво въелся в мягкие ткани, что в первый миг даже не совсем понятно чья кожа им пахнет. Отзвук аромата чужой оседает в затылке так, что после его всегда можно воскресить стоит только утрудить себя воспоминанием о том, как по-настоящему это было и с чего начался очередной визит в его скромную, многоэтажную, выверено-белую обитель.

Рёбра ноют неприятно, но мазохист не может не насладиться этим, настойчиво проминая синяки подушечками пальцев на животе, чтобы прочувствовать эти следы там, внутри и, кажется, до самых костей.

Безумцы против безумцев — такое не всегда заканчивается в сторону того, кто наиболее мотивирован на победу, и всё-таки пара синяков на животе стоят оставшихся целыми губ, и кое-кто сегодня не станет поджимать свои узкие, превращающиеся от этого в тонкую полоску, осторожно кончиками пальцев изучая то как они лопнули от очередной стычки.

— Ты курил? — такие вопросы полагается задавать почтенным папашам своим неразумным чадам, хмуря тяжёлые брови и упирая руки в бока, угрожающе нависая над подростком, в чьём шве карманов притаилась мелкая табачная пыль, конечно — никак не психу, которого то и дело привязывают к больничной кровати, чтобы пропустить через его тяжёлую тушу пару сотен вольт в надежде, что расплывшиеся по черепной коробке мозги встанут на место — или же просто садистского развлечения ради. В тщетном желании, что они сгорят на высоковольтной сковородке или раскалённом капоте машины в редкий солнечный день в Готэме.

И вот тут у него и руководства больницы появляются некоторые проблемы, ведь персоналу явно нужны неподдельные страдания жертвы, её агония, крики и страх, напитывающий чудовищ живущих в стенах стерильного Аркхэма, а не наслаждалась, требуя добавить жару, чтобы прям до хруста и золотистой корочки. 

Возможно, не заглядывай к нему лично Брюси столь часто и медленные танцы вокруг да около стали бы совсем другими — куда более обжигающими, болезненными и даже смертельными.

О, да, эта мысль растекает улыбку по лицу, размазывает её, словно нелепый грим без грима, заставляя очередного толстопуза, приглядывающего за ними вздрогнуть. Вот только Брюси хоть бы что — он смотрит с таким спокойствием, словно сам Ледовитый Океан отрастил себе тело и нашёл лучшее развлечение в психиатрической лечебнице Аркхэм. И только одна мелкая, крохотная деталь отвлекает сейчас — запах табака и пепла, которым веет от привычного официального костюма наследника Уэйнов.

— Решил начать, — соглашается тот, не собираясь лгать и отпираться, чем заслуживает короткий смешок в свою сторону.

В его пальцах не появляется заветная пачка, но сейчас и не до того — за ухом красуется заначка — последняя из прошлой, отвоёванная болью и кровью. Чужой, разумеется, но это только добавляет веса единственному стику. Сигареты у них не отнимают — персонал находит забавным смотреть, как их клиенты будут искать зажигалку или спички, чтобы только прикурить. Их осматривают целиком — ни один не должен пронести двух колких и острых камешков, когда пленных крохотными группами выпускают на небольшой дворик — самых неопасных, конечно же.

Надзиратели в больничных халатах даже не догадываются, насколько изобретательным может оказаться человек получивший начальное образование и вынужденный вспоминать всё до крошки из полученного за зашлифованной чужими руками партой. И без того ясно — охранник пялится во все глаза, но так и не в состоянии углядеть откуда берётся зажигалка и крохотный огонёк в ладони, а вот Брюси не спрашивает, видя всё, но просто не задавая вопроса зачем такие сложности — умный мальчик и сам должен понимать как тут устроена жизнь и внутренние порядки.

— Видишь, к чему приводит курение? — скованные между собой руки описывают пространство вокруг, так и не оторвавшись от стола. Ухмылка пожирает радость на лице, высасывает её до капли и остаётся сигаретным маревом в воздухе, который не растворяется. 

— Ты сегодня без рубашки, — пространно замечает Брюс, и приятное чувство тыкает под рёбра, прокалывая лёгкие. Любой другой не смог бы сказать как это взаимосвязано, но по зажатой между пальцами руке и без того всё очевидно.

— Примерное поведение, — согласие пахнет озоном надвигающейся бури, захватившей глаза напротив и кое-что ещё становится понятно без слов — Брюсу Уэйну сообщают обо всём происходящем в стенах лечебницы. По крайней мере о том, что связано с самым опасным её пациентом. Наверное, ему осуществление подобного контроля обходится в крупную сумму и в таком присмотре нет никакой ценности. — Ты можешь приплачивать мне и я сам тебе расскажу.

Доверительный тон не помогает, и в ответ собеседник только качает головой и ослабляет галстук, расстёгивая первую пуговицу на сильной шее.

— Разве я лгу тебе, Брюси? — уточнение заставляет их глаза снова встретиться и северные льды смыкаются прямо над головой, пожирая и поглощая всю его сущность, тонущую благодаря привязанному к ноге грузу. 

У Артура Флека есть ключ — но нет до него никакого дела. Может быть именно в этом наивысшая точка собственного предназначения — утонуть раз и навсегда в синем просторе Северного Ледовитого.

— Я принёс тебе кофе, — признаётся Брюс Уэйн, глядя так неловко, что черты четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки, впервые открывшего двери комнаты для посещений в лечебнице Аркхэм прорываются через кожу и к ним можно протянуть руки, потрогать.

— Кофе и сигареты, — подмигнуть и вытянуться на крохотном узком пыточном стуле на длину цепи выходит грациозно даже с чёртовыми браслетами. — Ты слишком балуешь меня.

— Я варил его сам, — возражает Брюси, и это скромное замечание вызывает смешок у долбанного охранника, который, конечно, наверняка может себе представить насколько хорош кофе из рук того, кто никогда прежде этим не занимался. 

Но сделал.

Ради Артура.

Внутри всё опять подбирается в струну, достаточно только спрыгнуть со стула и уже почувствовать как носки ботинок тяжелеют, пропитываясь чужой кровью, но больше ему ничего сделать не дают.

Собственный запах мальчишки, смешанный с ароматом кофе и табака заполняют нос почти под завязку. То, как его практически полностью лишившееся подростковой хрупкости тело становится препятствием на пути куда значимее нежели какие-то там наручники заметить оказывается труднее, чем раньше. Бесшумная походка плохо вяжется с тем видом, который постепенно приобретает Брюс, определённо вкладывающий все силы в упражнения, чтобы вот так суметь остановить его в случае необходимости.

— Не надо, — не приказ — просьба, сопровождаемая звуком льющегося из термоса кофе в крохотную аккуратную кружку. О неё раздражение и жажда сыграть в одну маленькую игру ударяются, рассыпаясь мириадами мелких осколков.

— Сам молол? — любопытство позволяет ярости схлынуть, и Брюс отводит взгляд, приятно краснея и стараясь спрятать равномерно розовеющие щёки.

Смущение божества присматривающего за одиноком безумцем в больнице снисходит кофейным запахом и предчувствием приятной горечи, щекочущей кончик языка.

— И варил, — соглашается тот, пока губы касаются ещё горячего и пахнущего настоящим чудом, открывшим небеса и спустившимся оттуда напитком.

Стимулирулятор, конечно, обитателям Аркхэма нельзя, но ведь для Уэйна закон не писан. Вообще странно, раньше эта мысль вызывала ненависть, отвращение, зависть. А теперь — спокойное принятие и даже радость, удовольствие от нарушающихся предписаний в честь самого опасного заключённого Аркхэма.

Чистенький готэмский мальчик вертит как хочет правила ради обдолбанного таблетками Артура Флека и поит собственноручно сваренным кофе. Смех рождается внутри вместе с невероятным чувством приязни, но не вырывается наружу хлюпающими звуками, просто роится, щекочет горло изнутри и трогает гортань, смоченную крепким чёрным кофе без сахара.

— Что это? — неожиданный вопрос сбивает с благостных мыслей и заставляет вздрогнуть — сильные пальцы вынимают край больничной рубашки из штанов, оттуда, куда её не удалось нормально заправить, когда сообщили о том, что тот самый посетитель снова решил прибыть в Аркхэм на встречу. Подушечки пробегаются по краю гематомы, ощупывают её с профессиональным интересом, пока содержимое крохотной кружки кончается.

— Что это, Арти? — чуть более настойчивый вопрос заставляет отзываться потешаясь над умственными способностями собеседника, ведь всем и каждому у кого хоть раз в жизни был синяк очевидно что это такое.

— Памятка о сигарете, — вот и всё — ни правда, ни ложь, но и то и другое отчасти. Пластиковая кружка выпадает из пальцев, стоит ими только ухватить волевой подбородок и поднять чужое лицо за него, держа крепко, до собственных отметин. — Бросай курить, Брюси. Мне так не нравится.

— Бросай драться, — согласие сбивает с ног, и приходится опустить голову, покориться так и не появившемуся приказу. В том нет нужды — холодные воды вокруг точно знают где сдавить, чтобы живительный кислород раз и навсегда покинул бренную тушку.

— Обязательно, — голос Артура немного заикается, но это правильно, ведь ему вторят тихо, покладисто:

— Обещаю.

Похоже, придётся стать настолько опасным в больнице, чтобы никто даже не думал поднять на него руку.

Джокер однозначно в курсе, что нужно делать, чтобы сдержать слово данное Артуром Флеком Брюсу Уэйну.

И этот толстый охранник точно не доживёт до рассвета.


	7. Chapter 7

Руки в наручниках мёрзнут. Хуже всего то, что льдышки застывают внутри суставов, на которых вообще не должно быть никаких нервных окончаний, но не почувствовать их тугого хождения по оси просто нереально, особенно когда так чертовски холодно, а мёртвая сталь отказывается нагреваться человеческим теплом.

Это свидание в одного — морозильная камера для смертника, не иначе. Посетитель, как же, если только новая глупышка захочет протестировать самого неординарного мастера, чей убийственный путь начался там, где должны были наставлять на истинный. Вот только тело миссис Доусон ещё не успело закоченеть как мизинцы, поджатые и жалкие на фоне всех остальных пальцев, так что едва ли. 

Ноги, впрочем, тоже мёрзнут, хотя другие говорят что в Аркхэме довольно тепло. Роджер, вон, и вовсе кричит, мол, горит заживо на священном огне и не верить ему ни единого довода нет, пускай даже он делает это исключительно в своей голове. Но кто сказал, что бред не реален? И как близко лечащие врачи стоят к той грани, чтобы увидеть, понять и почувствовать то, что происходит в головах их подопытных кроликов?

— Прости, — голос мальчишки звучит осенней листвой, обнимающей за плечи, но не достаточно теплой, чтобы согреться в морозильной камере по шутке названной комнатой встреч, — меня задержали.

Эта нелепая попытка оправдания вызывает улыбку, широкими мазками ложащуюся на лицо и прилипающую к коже.

— Решали, составишь ли ты мне компанию? — каркающий голос отзывается эхом от стен, и вороний звук стаей проносящийся по комнате заставляет холодные глаза напротив потеплеть. В них теперь куда больше Брюси, чем мистера Уэйна, и подобное обстоятельство даже немного греет.

— Именно, — соглашается он с такой серьёзностью, будто в поместье этого мальчика ожидает полк оловянных солдат, каждому из которых он оставит всего по одной ноге, только бы проверить их стойкость перед лицом преград и лишений.

Такое не может не нравится ведь в конце концов, истинный смысл любого общения — научиться понимать и принимать своего собеседника. Наверное, именно поэтому так много людей говорят сами с собой, но пока они не делают этого вслух — Аркхэм им не светит своими обледенелыми окнами и покрытыми инеем ступенями, на которых то и дело поскальзываются новенькие в их крошечном царстве.

Болтает ли с собой Брюси? И о чём? После того как папаша-Уэйн лишился самого ценного — своей жизни, наверняка все дела перешли к его сыну и опекуну, дворецкому семьи. Вопрос в том, как тот громила вообще может позволить ребёнку приходить в Аркхэм остаётся открытым не долго, ведь нужно только спросить, и вот, все знания мира уже перед тобой.

— А твой надзиратель в курсе где ты? — острый взгляд взамен полноценного ответа радует сильнее, чем стоило бы, но какая кому разница в этом богом забытом месте, верно? — О, он не догадывается. Ты сбежал из его крепкого захвата и отправился сюда, в псих лечебницу? Малыш, ты куда более сумасшедший чем я!

Смешок получается слишком едким — Джокер проступает закостенелой маской, пугая до икоты окружающих, и это определённо не то, что бедный ребёнок заслуживает, но тот всегда находит способ удивить. Как всё-таки просто даёт понять, что на самом деле между ними куда больше общего, чем казалось бы, и сводит с ума собственным пониманием всего происходящего.

Принятие тоже проскальзывает, смягчая клоунские черты.

— Я пришёл к тебе — это не безумие, — тёплые, даже почти обжигающие пальцы ложатся на продрогшие и провалы океанов вместо радужек расширяются, словно они могут вырваться из глазниц и захватить собой всю вселенную.

Впрочем, вполне вероятно, что та сама преклонит перед ним колени, падая на них без раздумий, покоряясь воле сильнейшего, но вот один безумец с холодными руками, пожалуй, ещё немного поборется. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока младший Уэйн не спустится со своего высокого пьедестала и не окажется с ним на равных, утопая в той же грязи, где гнил Артур, стараясь сохранять оптимизм и нести людям радость.

— У тебя льдышки вместо рук, — голос парня слишком садится и он придвигается ближе, ловя ладони в собственные и так щедро делясь теплом, что в голове всплывают письма Пенни, которые та строчила много лет в надежде — хотя бы одно из них дойдёт до адресата и их дела поправит могущественная рука рынка, загнавшая их когда-то в жалкую лачугу и оставляя там на прозябание в нищете.

Томас Уэйн не сделал бы ничего, даже попади к нему в руки такое письмо, это очевидно так же, как и что санитары в белых халатах равнодушны совершенно ко всему творящемуся под величественными сводами Аркхэма. А вот его единственный отпрыск, похоже, не пожалел бы средств, чтобы помочь просителю в обмен на какую-нибудь малость, которой прикроет крупный шрифт на душу в контракте. Верность до гробовой доски, например.

— Так пусти, отморозишь же собственные, — голос падает до температуры продрогших пальцев, шёпот инеем застывает на губах, и придвинуться ближе, чтобы опалить им чужие кажется самым правильным решением.

— Нет, — жестко и коротко отказывает ему Брюси и в голубых глазах появляется пена, теплом обнимающая со всех сторон и обрушивающая с ног каждого идиота, который только вздумает противиться его воле.

Артур Флек принимает эту щедрость с нежностью и любовью, отзывается на неё всем сердцем. Джокер не приемлет подачку, брошенную с хозяйского стола, но ровно до тех пор, пока красивое лицо не склоняется над его пальцами, стараясь отогреть их своим дыханием.

— Я могу убить тебя одним ударом, — задумчивые размышления не заставляют Брюси вздрогнуть, не поднимают его, отрывая ото стола, где тот распластался, только чтобы дотягиваться лучше, — нужно лишь схватить и вбить твой нос в голову, и всё. Один удар. Я сильный, ты знаешь?

— Да, — незамедлительный ответ пробегает по телу горячей волной, внезапно, одаряя жаром ноги, заставляя пальцы поджиматься в тапочках от прямоты.

— С чего ты взял, что я этого не сделаю? — и снова ноль реакции на самые провокационные вопросы, которые он только может подобрать. 

И самые честные, разумеется.

— Ни с чего, — признание Брюси сопровождает странным взглядом. Он всей грудью распластался на холодном металлическом столе, только чтобы почти прижаться губами к узловатым фалангам, дыша на них снова и снова до тех пор, пока кровь не начинает бежать быстрее, согревая.

Будь собеседник самую малость старше, пожалуй, можно было бы позволить себе непристойную мыслишку, но так этот откровенный доверчивый жест приводит иссохшееся и закаменелое в груди сердце в движение. 

Трепетный, даже тревожный стук просыпается вместе с тем, что осталось от Артура Флека, существа чуть не раздавленного тяжёлой и неотвратимой пятой Готэма, погребая под грузом проблем, с которыми сталкиваются взрослые, окончательно теряя собственную личность или забывая, что они вообще люди, а не машины. Орган бьётся в гортани, вырываясь первыми всхлипами отвратительного неконтролируемого смеха, призванного выражать, скорее, восторг, чем радость, а ведь разница между ними зияет как провал в груди лечащего врача потерявшего человечность дольше, чем Брюси живёт на свете.

Прохладные подушечки касаются губ и щёк, а указательный коротко, но очень мягко бьёт по кончику носа, и изо рта вырывается довольный: «Бэнг!» с каким дразнят маленьких детей. Это должно быть оскорбительно для подростка, от которого зависит благосостояние города и места содержания умалишённых, но тот только смотрит так, как и полагается, если имеешь дело с клоуном — в нетерпеливом, даже радостном ожидании магии и чуда, которое сейчас произойдёт.

Холодные руки цепляют за горло, перекрывая дыхание, но Брюси не вырывается, а его мягкие горячие пальцы гладят фаланги, пока те сжимаются на коже сильнее. Топот охранников не слышно из-за грохота пульса под подушечками, и невероятном чувстве, размазывающим тонким слоем по всем внутренним органам.

— Тебе стоило бы пойти со мной, — шёпот сопровождается такой улыбкой, что хочется сгрести парня в объятия, и это совсем не сложно проделать, если запястья оказываются настолько подвижными, что одно из них без труда избавляется от идиотских холодных кандалов.

— Я пойду, — вторит тихий детский голос, добавляя жара к тому, которым делится, неловко обнимая в ответ, перегнувшись через металлический стол, то тех пор, пока охранник не влетит и не растащит их, приняв за особую форму убийства короткое прикосновение.

Артур Флек ещё долго вспоминает мягкие и горячие ладони на собственной спине, даже когда в Аркхэме всё-таки уведомляют высшее руководство о том, что осень на улице сменилась зимой и от духоты становится отчаянно тошно.

Джокер помнит прикосновения даже, когда кожа сползает с его спины.


	8. Chapter 8

Косточки на запястьях, к удивлению, почти не пытаются прорвать кожу, хотя бумажно-жёлтый наружный слой, покрытый синяками и ссадинами с лёгкостью разойдётся, стоит только правильно развернуть запястье так, чтобы привести костяшку в движение. Всего-то и надо наклонить кулак на себя до натяжения, и...

— Арти, — любые манипуляции прерывает голос спокойный, твёрдый, уверенный камнем приходится в солнечное сплетение, но голова по-прежнему запрокинута, длинные волосы щекочут шею, плечи и спину, перьями опадая на пол, стоит только прогнуться в позвоночнике, чтобы получше рассмотреть мужчину бесшумно распахнувшего дверь.

Руки в карманах, тёмно-синий пиджак и белая рубашка, зализанные назад волосы и глаза, напоминающие — из этого водоворота не выбраться, и всё, что остаётся — дождаться момента, когда кончится воздух. И отдаться воде полностью, не прячась, не срываясь, учась дышать тем, что есть вместо кислорода.

— Приём в Аркхэме? — голос привычно поскрипывает связками забытых к смазыванию дверей. В голове приходит в движение календарь, роняя свои страницы и бегущая лента новостного канала, который можно посмотреть, если степени твоего отчаяния недостаточно, и хочется добавить ощущение, что отсюда уже никогда не выбраться, а жизнь по ту сторону разгоняется без тебя.

Впрочем, едва ли в Готэме что-то по-настоящему изменится за пять или десять лет — этот город давным-давно прогнил, и отсюда, из светлых палат с решётками на окнах это видно особенно хорошо. И всё-таки ещё находятся отчаянные парни, верящие в то, что всё можно исправить, такие, как Брюс Уэйн. Его не часто показывают по телевизору — то ли личное распоряжение, то ли тот громила-помощник подсуетился, но без него таращится в гладь где появляются идиоты-политики не так интересно, а шоу Мюррея Франклина, увы, по техническим причинам не пускают в эфир.

В днях не запутаться становится сложно, но сам вид мужчины напротив напоминает — не просто так тот одет как со званого ужина впервые за столько лет, и этому есть причина. Настоящая, куда более достойная, нежели «забыл переодеться». Приём, бал, очередная благотворительная чушь, деньги с которой разворуют, конечно, и те не отправятся куда стоило бы, если эти океаны с тёмными водоворотами самолично не проследят за всем.

— Сбежал с него, — соглашается Брюс едва заметно кивая и делая медленный, скользящий шаг ближе, и одаривая запахом лесного пожара и сладостью разлагающихся надежд.

Желание погрузится на самое дно, ощутить ил под пальцами ног и осознать, что никакие попытки вырваться, всплыть наружу не приведут к достойному результату захватывает голову и затекают в глотку через нос. Так и хочется прижаться им поближе, потеснее, забывая о мире вокруг.

Всё остальное — временное, разрушаемое, изменчивое. Брюс Уэйн — нет.

— Это же твой день рождения, — цоканье получается превосходным — чёткое, звонкое, отражающееся от стен, когда сустав в запястье со скрипом проворачивается и кожа словно вот-вот разойдётся. Подушечки свободной руки обшаривают костяшку и всё ищут — где именно она пойдёт заломами, но ничего подобного пока не чувствуется.

Шаг, ещё один, третий — нависающий прямо над ним собеседник кивает и соскальзывает по едва ощутимо заросшему подбородку кончиками собственных, изучая внимательно и неторопливо.

— Именно. Я могу делать что вздумается, — соглашается уже совсем неюный Уэйн, заставляя снова теряться и задавать себе один и тот же глупый, странный вопрос — сколько ему лет?

Плечи раздались вширь, детское выражение покинуло лицо, а улыбки как не было так и нет.

— Улыбнись, — это требование звучит не слишком часто, и сегодня даже есть возможность отнять руки от поверхности стола, чтобы потянуться к чужим губам и знакомым жестом растянуть их, наверняка слишком неприятно натягивая немного жёсткую кожу в уголки. 

Брюс не отстраняется, даже когда пальцы сжимают щёки, но его собственные сдавливают засаленные, самую малость вьющиеся пряди у основания, заставляя тёмно-алую спицу возбуждения пробивать низ живота, добираясь до позвоночника. Неровный выдох слетает с губ и отправляется прямо в спокойное лицо с ненастоящей улыбкой и непроницаемыми глазами. Вода теплеет, напоминая не отводить взгляд, не выныривать из омутов радужек напротив, подчиняющих не хуже ладони, разминающей пряди у основания.

— Ты... — слова скрадывают собственные руки и приходится нехотя достать их из уголков губ, убрать, чувствуя влагу на подушечках, но не испытывая никакого желания от неё избавиться — вытереть, например. — Ты лучше выглядишь.

Гаркающий смех слишком давно не пробирал вот так, изнутри, вкручивая все чёртовы потроха, выжимая лёгкие в своих спазмах, вынуждая раз и навсегда мириться с тем, что всплеск эмоций вроде нежности или волнения перестанет вырываться долгими «ха» изо рта, имитируя выражение радости, свойственное обычным людям. И Брюс, судя по всему, не старается улучшить ситуацию, ведь в его руках появляется волшебная палочка с острой кромкой, посверкивающая в неестественном люминесцентном свете.

На коже нет мыла, когда бриткое лезвие проходится по ней, делая чистой и гладкой, призывая в помощь невероятное умение вернуть девственность, нетронутую жёсткой порослью. Выдохи в приступе заставляют всё тело содрогаться, но рука остаётся такой подвижной, что сомнений в целостности щёк и подбородка не возникает, так же, как и в их гладкости.

— Нова....ха-хаааа.... новая профессия? — эти слова едва удаётся из себя вытолкнуть, когда рот накрывает чужой — горячий, уверенный, ласковый, сбивая с ног вкусом лесного пожара и пепелища, что рано или поздно возникнет, стоит лишь населявшим деревьям умереть, давая новую жизнь и плодородие почве под ними.

Это один только миг, но от прикосновения в голове снова становится спокойно, дыхание замирает, а бурление, подогревающее лёгкие снизу лапками тысячи маленьких муравьёв останавливается. Долгий выдох и плавный вдох сжимают внутренности чётким ощущением того, что произошедшее сейчас — странный розыгрыш. 

«Не первый», — память напоминает вкус куда более мягких и нежных губ, ладони, заполошно и торопливо скользившие по его телу и запах, в котором ноты отчаяния и горького пепла ещё не были так сильны. Они постепенно отравляют принца Готэма разрастается, захватывают того вплоть до запаха.

Стоит поторопиться.

— Почему нет? — согласие Брюса проходится по всем мышцам, вынуждая те на миг закаменеть, словно узкое запястье с прорывающейся через кожу костяшкой поймали во время побега и сжали, а уже в следующий — отмереть, чтобы Артур Флек сумел растянуть губы в улыбке полной, некогда обычной и непосредственной, детской радости.

— Тебе не стоит целовать незнаком-мцев, — короткое мычание приятно защекотало внутреннюю сторону с чувствительной кожей, когда сжимающая в стальном захвате грязноватые пряди рука снова приходит в действие, перебирая их ласково и пропуская неторопливо через пальцы.

— Я знаю тебя дольше, чем своих родителей, — задумчивое признание обдаёт смесью восторга, ревности и ответной привязанности, рвущейся из самого сердца, когда тёплое, нагретое горячими пальцами лезвие ловит холодный блик. — И ты стал выглядеть лучше. Хорошо кормят?

Вопрос сопровождается хрустом прядей, и нужно поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, или просто закрыть глаза и почувствовать, как волоски на затылке лишаются части длины, навсегда пересекаемые острым лезвием опасной бритвы.

— Да, — голос не слушается и его приходится подчинять своей воле, заставлять выдавать нужные слова, пока чужие руки орудуют над волосами, позволяя прядям осыпаться мелким дождём прямо на пол. Если хорошо прислушаться, то можно различить перестук каждой волосинки, нагретой уверенной рукой и встречающейся с холодным бетонным полом. Будет ли он сам чувствовать себя так же, когда ладонь вынырнет из достаточно коротких прядей и дверь закроется за его визитёром, или всё-таки пронесёт это тело с собой ещё хотя бы пару-тройку месяцев, до тех пор пока тепло окончательно не развеется и Брюс Уэйн снова щедро поделится им так же, как сигаретами или едой.

— Ты хорошо себя ведёшь в последние несколько месяцев, — оттенки тепла в ледяном порыве, бьющем в лицо, можно различить исключительно в случае, если ты насквозь промёрз. К счастью, Артуру достаточно холодно, чтобы понять, что именно звучит в слишком безэмоциональном для остальных голосе.

Гордость.

Улыбка расцветает на его лице такая широкая, что Брюс просто не может сохранять свою привычную спокойную мину и растягивает губы в ответ. Совсем чуть-чуть, на долю дюйма, но от внимательного взгляда такое изменение попросту не в состоянии укрыться.

— Осталось немного, — добавляет голос, и последняя зелёная прядь, скученная в жгут и завязанная узлом исчезает в нагрудном кармане.

Когда дверь закрывается, то в ожидании охранника трудно сдержать рвущиеся вверх уголки губ и настроение, которое стремиться согреть сам космос. Один жест, одна простая мысль, чтобы все сомнения исчезли, как это забавно и, вместе с тем, не смешно.

Даже когда всё испарится, останется уверенность, что часть Артура Флека будет согрета. 

Джокер у самого сердца.


	9. Chapter 9

Язык медленно скользит по самой кромке зубов, ощупывает их, распознавая каждый скол, трещину и неровность. Шершавость чувствуется иначе, чем прежде и это настоящий повод задуматься — изменились ли и они, или же просто сами ощущения теперь совсем другие? Ответа не находится, а задавать вопросы тем, кто полагает электростимуляцию лучшим методом лечения психических болезней так же глупо, как, например, расспрашивать стену. 

Впрочем, в узоре треснувшей побелки можно увидеть куда больше истины, нежели в лживых людских словах.

Металл столешницы холодит пальцы сильнее обычного, от неё подушечки покалывает, они немеют, заставляя задуматься скорее об изменившихся ощущениях, чем о строении собственного тела. Может быть стоило исчезнуть, и тогда весь мир не чувствовался бы настолько остро, как сейчас? Даже ноющие костяшки привлекают столько внимания, что так и хочется стряхнуть давнишний ушиб, заставить себя заползти обратно в растаявшую раковину, спрятаться в ней ото всех и, наконец, позволить испустить дух, дать ему вылететь из приоткрытого рта и наполнить воздух смешиваясь с лживыми предвыборными обещаниями, рождественскими клятвами и заверениями стать лучше. И люди вокруг будут предпочитать дышать ими, чем той честностью, которую несёт в себе клоун, беззастенчиво высмеивавший человеческие пороки. 

Холодный воздух от резко распахнувшейся двери соскальзывает по щекам — на них несколько дней не появляется и следа щетины, тело словно застряло в одном положении, в своих вводных, которые оно получило на момент дохнувшей в лицо в мгновение ока приблизившейся смерти. И всё же та не внушала такого же острого чувства тревоги, как одновременно перемешивающийся с окружающей сталью и хлокрой запах древесной смолы, свежей травы и дыма костров, способных сжечь всё до тла. Тут даже глаза открывать не нужно, чтобы понять кто его посетитель, хотя прежде ему такое не удавалось:

— Брюси, — хмыканье отражается от стен, прерываемое гулким топотом шагов, и сильная рука, ухватившая за подбородок и вздёрнувшая его вверх заставляет всё-таки приоткрыть веки и снова почувствовать себя касающимся кончиками пальцев песчаного дна и вглядывающимся в далёкое солнце, люминесцентно-холодным светом ламп преломляющегося на водной глади.

— Ты чуть не умер, — раскатистое рычание — что-то новое в аутистичном спектре мистера Уэйна, приходящего к нему в чёртовом дурацком костюме последние несколько раз, и, пускай беседы, что они ведут не заставляют думать о пропасти между их мирами, безупречные лацканы дорогого пиджака напоминают — мостик между их мирами может рассыпаться в любой момент.

Словно цена этих тряпок способна поставить знак неравенства между ними, подломить давно поставленные опоры и добавить гнусной лжи в несуществующие отношения. Или те, всё-таки есть, раз готэмский благодетель находит в своём графике время для посещения Аркхэма?

— Это, знаешь ли, подарок, — на хмыканье просвет сужается, но под пальцами невидимый ключ от цепи с грузом, тянущим его на дно. Если воля к жизни достаточно сильна, то всегда можно отстегнуть ядро, сделать несколько десятков мощных гребков и выбраться на поверхность, раз и навсегда показывая — как бы богат и властен ни был Брюс Уэйн, он не может купить человека, который не хочет ему продаваться.

Вот только между ними совсем нет этой финансовой сделки. Эмоциональная привязанность, похоже, равнозначна, ведь, судя по уродливому свитеру с ёлкой и оленями, тот явился сюда сразу, как ему сообщили — в отсутствие позволения, увы, не поверить.

— Ты чуть не умер! — крик — это нечто новое в их отношениях, а льдом в глазах тут пугать некого — вот уж точно не жителя Нижнего Готэма, привыкшего, что отопление могут отключить в любой момент не только за неуплату, но и из-за прорыва труб или неисправности электростанции.

Жар ладони отвлекает от тянущего чувства в костяшках, заставляет собраться, чтобы жалкий человек мог кое-что противопоставить чужой угнетающей ярости и даже выйти из схватки безусловным победителем, потому что самая случайная карта в колоде может быть кем угодно — даже тем, кто на равных с сильными мира сего.

— Жалеешь? — улыбка появляется сама собой от того как распадается на языке запаха чужого дыхания, касающегося лица. Прежде, было незаметно, но теперь попросту нельзя отделаться от мысли, что вкус Брюса настолько очарователен, что его можно пить, его можно вдыхать, им можно жить целую вечность, теряясь в ней. И всё это звучит как сказочный план, который обязательно стоит претворить в жизнь. — Лучше им было меня не вытаскивать, да, мой маленький братик?

Нельзя не дразнится — раковины нет, защита сломана, оставшемуся голым, со снятой кожей перед недружелюбно оскалившим острые клыки и раззявившим ненасытную пасть миром нет ничего лучше, чем начать заново его изучать. Например то, что составляло прежде его основу, столп, за который можно было ухватиться, чтобы не потерять внутренний ориентир. Вот только если прежде самым важным фактором являлась надёжность, то теперь невероятное значение приобрела чистота. 

Его мальчик, маленький братишка, который таскает ему то еду, то сигареты, то с таким невинным видом спрашивает о поцелуях — он действительно настолько чист, как о нём думают, или же он касался той особенной грязи, способной заразить существо со снятой кожей, беззащитное, доверчивое, полу растворившееся в дружелюбной булькающего кислоте в припрятанном в подвальных помещениях чане?

— Мы не братья, — раскаты утробного предупреждения утихают, и остаётся лишь внимательней вглядываться в ясные глаза напротив. Это спокойное замечание заставляет насторожиться, подобраться, ощутить как волоски на загривке встают дыбом не от слов, конечно — от пронзительного взгляда. — Я делал тесты. Мы точно не братья — даже близко нет, Арти.

— Я знаю, — согласие встречается недоумением, прежде, чем смениться осознанием. — Просто не могу понять, какого чёрта ты тут забыл. Что заставило маленького мальчика навещать психа, запертого в больнице? Чего ради ты таскаешься сюда снова и снова столько лет? 

Вопросы сыплются как подарки из мешка Санты, и хватка жёстких пальцев, внезапно, слабеет, те мягко поглаживают скулы, касаются краешка губ. Вода, окружавшая со всех сторон становится теплее, а отсутствие кислорода не режет лёгкие — в них запах густой еловой смолы и дыма поднимающегося над ветвями. На нём можно жить здесь целую вечность, главное не выпускать наружу.

— Ты мог умереть, — вместо ответа простое замечание ощущается ударом под дых, и в противовес на такое грубое нападение реакция только одна — откинуть стол, словно тот чёртова пушинка, подскочить, чувствуя как натужно скрипит цепь, пропущенная через крюк в полу, чтобы не выпустить пациента.

Не объяснить, почему эта искренняя забота о его здоровье — атака, на которую нужно ответить, но так и есть.

— Вон! — мгновенно велит Брюси метнувшимся к двери охранникам. — Всё под контролем. Дайте нам пять минут.

Чужие недоверчивые взгляды снятая разъедающей жидкостью до гиперчувствительности кожа ощущает как прикосновение и от них хочется спрятаться, смыть их, но вместо этого достаточно позволить голове упасть на собственное плечо и вперить взгляд в переполненных ужасом ублюдков, которые могут измываться только над теми, кто ещё не упал в пропасть безумия, не поцеловался с ним на её дне. 

— Они не помогут, — замечание получается загадочным, и язык снова ощупывает кромку зубов, пробегая по неровным нижним, стоит лишь выхватить то, как грузные мужчины тянутся к дубинкам. — Если, конечно, вы не хотите чтобы их вам запихали туда, откуда придётся очень трудно доставать.

Это откровение и тяжеловесный взгляд Брюса заставляют тех принять условленные правила игры и поверить в то, что какой-то филантроп в состоянии сдержать безумца. Только он не делает этого, напротив, позволяя действовать так, как вздумается в не оговоренных рамках.

— Арти, я не шучу, — добавляет тот, стоит мужчинам удалиться, — тебя полуживого достали. Ты чуть не умер там!

Звенящее напряжение опять ударяет по беззащитному и неприкрытому, и растянутое кольцо не выдерживает, лопается от того с какой силой его тянут, когда в один прыжок тяжёлое, крепкое тело оказывается впечатано в стену напротив. Их рост почти равен — кто бы мог подумать, правда? Ещё чуть-чуть и Брюс Уэйн станет выше, и тогда придётся смотреть на него задрав голову и всё думая — как же так получилось, что маленький мальчик внезапно перерос его? И не случится ли это во всех остальных областях?

Собственное тело даже сквозь больничную робу ощущает жар чужого, стоит его притиснуть сильнее и посмотреть в глаза с настоящим вызовом. Невидимые пальцы сжимают ключ от груза, тянущего вниз, не позволяющего думать больше ни о чём, кроме того, что вокруг так уютно, пускай и смертельно. 

— Может быть я хотел преподнести тебе подарок на Рождество? — едва слышно выдох почти касается чужих губ, и их тела оказываются ещё теснее от того, как его за талию прижимает тяжёлая и сильная рука, но разум прекрасно помнит почему они тут и что же так хотелось сказать. — Это ведь семейный праздник, и вот ты теперь здесь. Сюрприз!

Молчание натягивается, звенит между ними прежде, чем Брюс ослабляет напряжение всего одним вопросом, и за такие умения его очень хочется взять за волосы и несколько раз изо всех сил ударить о металлический угол стола, навсегда лишая возможности функционировать как полагается:

— Думаешь, я бы не пришёл, не сделай ты этого? — сдавливавшие чужое лицо хват слабеет, когда тот переходит в контрнаступление, но даже не делает ни одной попытки выбраться из хватки сжимающих его лицо пальцев. — Думаешь, не понял, что ты хотел сбежать, думая попасть в мой особняк?

Напряжение опять подскакивает, зашкаливает, и есть только одна возможность жить с ним — нужно накрыть чужие губы в коротком, быстром поцелуе. В нём нет ничего эротичного, лишь животрепещущая нежность, с которой не удаётся справиться — та переваливается с плеч Джокера на Артура Флека, оставляя в тщетной попытке сделать что-нибудь с тем, что изводит столько времени.

Вкус у Брюси такой, каким он его себе и представлял, и этого поцелуя более чем достаточно, чтобы поставить точку, прекратить всё, что между ними, ведь тот не вернётся теперь в Аркхэм. Больше нет. Им больше незачем видеться — Артур Флек проиграл.

Джокер не сумел выстоять против богатейшего человека в Готэме.

Мягкие губы ещё обжигают память, когда они встречаются взглядами, но, к своему окончательному безумию, нельзя не почувствовать того как другая рука Брюса, зарывшись в пряди жёстко притягивает к себе, и на него обрушивается такой страстный и горячий поцелуй, что внутри рождается всхлип, вместо привычного приступа смеха.

Звук тонет в чужом рту, а Артур Флек тонет в Брюсе Уэйне, выпуская ключ от своих кандалов, и зная — ему всё равно не всплыть, так не стоит и пытаться. Можно просто дать себе насладиться моментом, и всё, этого будет достаточно. На какое-то время.

Скользские пальцы оказываются под больничными штанами и слишком ловко нашаривают его возбуждённый член, старательно двигая кулаком вверх-вниз так быстро, что все обострившиеся ощущения просто вопят о том, что это — невыносимо. После всех пыток, именно ласка способна сломать самого опасного пациента Аркхэма окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Сейчас, Арти, — бормочет задыхаясь, Брюс прямо ему в рот, и это, пожалуй, самые лучшие звуки из всех, что доводилось слышать, — сейчас...

Стон жадный Брюси забирает себе, как сильную, выкручивающую тело дрожь, подчиняющуюся грубой, мозолистой руке, куда более шершавой, чем Артур помнит её с прошлого раза.

— Ты такой красивый, — признаётся ему едва слышно Брюс, и соскальзывает губами к уху, делясь страшной тайной, — даже бледный как смерть и с зелёными волосами... Лучший...

Эти слова согревают, выворачивают наизнанку честностью, сквозящей в них, а разум плавится, стоит только увидеть как горячий язык скользит по ладони, собирая его себя с неё, прежде, чем прижаться снова губами к другим, терпко пахнущими лучшим из того что может быть на свете — им самим и сладким Брюси.

Когда охранники возвращаются, Артур сидит за столом и опять скользит кончиками пальцев по металлу. Его обострённые чувства сейчас направлены вовнутрь, а не наружу, а на губах красуется мягкая, удивительно нежная улыбка, которой отчего-то пугаются сильнее, чем самого страшного оскала.

— Я приду, как можно скорее, — добавляет Брюс, поднимаясь, и засовывая ему в нагрудный карман пачку сигарет. — После Рождества. Только береги себя, ладно?

В медленно проскользившем по скуле жесте сейчас больше эротизма, чем за все их встречи, и нет ни капли сомнений в том, что это — обещание. 

Не из тех, лживых клятв, которыми обычно наполняется воздух под католический праздник, а настоящих.

Как Артур Флек или Брюс Уэйн.


	10. Chapter 10

В палате холодно, хотя отопление пустили давным-давно и есть подозрение в том, что в подобном процессе была задействована рука самого важного готэмского благодетеля. Нет никакой уверенности в том, что его вообще отключали, ведь в Готэме вечно мозглая и сырая погода, и обычно пациенты мёрзли — тут могли задубеть не только руки или ноги, но и душа чудом держащаяся в теле. Однако, большинство здешних обитателей не имеют такого органа — он почернел от слишком низкой для столь тонкой материи температуре, отмёрз прекращая чувствовать даже самые слабые эмоции, отвалился, и теперь даже в тепле им нечем ощутить смену климата.

Вне всяких сомнений ампутация того бесполезного, что заставляет всё, что есть трепетать подтверждается единственным фактом — кроме одного посетителя никто не способен заставить чувствовать бренное тело иначе, чем кусок мяса внутри которого теплится остаток колючего любопытства. Тушку в строю поддерживает сигаретный дым, горечь фильтра и взгляд в вечно хмурое, пасмурное небо за пыльными окнами.

Тот единственный раз, когда было солнце остаётся в памяти особенно ярко, и знание того, насколько бесподобным был тот день чуть помогает, потому что Брюс Уэйн решил нанести свой визит внепланово, словно умел попросту соскучиться по пленнику Аркхэма.

— Арти, — нежный голос заставляет вздрогнуть, волосы, изрядно отросшие, вьющиеся от бесконечной сальности, рассыпаются по плечам, щекочут спину даже через больничную робу. Прикоснуться к прядям не позволено никому — зелёная краска, в последний раз нанесённая Уэйном собственноручно уже сошла с них, но внутри по-прежнему ощущение, что нет.

Яркие глаза его единственно-важного посетителя смотрят, проникая прямо в душу и в голове всё путается, мешается, заставляя подняться на ноги и прижаться к распахнувшейся под чужими пальцами двери. Тихое жужжание в голове останавливает, вынуждая вспоминать разницу между реальным и нет — когда они вне комнаты для посещений сделать это почти нереально.

— Что ты тут забыл? — вопрос звучит резче обычного, но его мальчик ни на секунду не отстраняется, горячим телом вталкивая в крохотную камеру больничной клетки, в которой содержится один-единственный смертельно опасный зверь, так что доступ у простых смертных туда закрыт.

Подставленная вовремя нога не даёт двери захлопнуться, и нежная ладонь соскальзывает по скуле, когда его единственный, самый важный посетитель заглядывает в глаза и шепчет едва слышно:

— Встретимся на складе столовой через пять минут. Я буду тебя ждать... — короткое касание губ словно крылья бабочки прижимается на мгновение, отпрядывает так, что остаётся лишь думать — показалось ли, или же на самом деле готэмский принц решил навестить его здесь, в долбанном Аркхэме, не там, где за ними смотрят камеры, а внутри, развязав руки?

Тепло исчезает, но в качестве доказательства, что это ему не приснилось, остаётся распахнутая дверь во внеурочный прогулкам час. И всё это пахнет странно, не так, как он привык — льды не смыкаются над головой, пепел не оседает на языке, но глаза... Такие яркие, живые и настоящие, что нет сил сказать себе «нет».

На складе темно, но тёплые руки не дают ему заблудится. Мальчишка тянет к себе ближе, жмётся и ластится, и смотрит так, что одного мутного блеска достаточно, чтобы подтянуть его под бёдра, уладить на собственные и вжать всем телом в какой-то стеллаж, не особо разбирая что на нём.

Юркий язык пахнет смолой и еловыми ветвями, но это совсем не имеет значения. Тусклая лампочка с жужжанием включается, погасает, мигает опять, так, что может довести до эпилептического припадка и самого здорового человека, вот только подобных экземпляров в этом заведении нет. А может они все тут адекватны и психически стабильны — кто знает? Слишком сложно сказать, когда первый тихий стон рассекает воздух.

— Арти... — нежный голос зовёт к себе, и сквозь тонкую робу можно почувствовать как притирается чёртов горячий тощий мальчишка всё ближе — неистово, настойчиво, сжимая бёдра на боках, и не давая понять двусмысленно собственные желания.

Укус, следующий за откровением только подстёгивает, распаляет, заставляет прижимать горячее и слишком лёгкое тело к деревянному стеллажу, так, чтобы удобно было скользнуть губами по доверчиво запрокинутой шее, прикусить нежную жилку и языком спустится до самых ключиц не отводя долгого и пристального взгляда. Тот не выдерживает, откидывает голову назад, позволяя хозяйничать и настойчивое жужжание обрывается неприятным писком.

Пальцы путаются в чужих отросших волосах, тянут пряди, вынуждая торопиться, и чёртова лампочка мигает, выхватывая Брюса Уэйна, держащегося одной рукой за деревянную перекладину, а другой скользящего по его плечу, сжимающему в пальцах крепко, жёстко, подстёгивая на дальнейшее действо.

— Ты хочешь этого, да? — мягкий шёпот почти неразличим в стонах и поцелуях, и без того понятно — до ответа его собеседник снизойдет едва ли, но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Для одного из них — точно нет.

Удержать одной ладонью острые, мальчишеские бёдра, а свободной стянуть только край штанов с трусами — вот и всё, что можно сделать сейчас, прижимаясь к выгнутому, горячему и податливому, словно тесто телу. 

— Хочу тебя, хочу! — яростный шёпот кладёт улыбку на его губы неровно, но концентрация не ослабевает, даже когда и чужие штаны оказываются приспущены, пускай для этого нужно поставить парня на ноги, стреноживая к чертям.

— Принц Готэма сгорающий от нетерпения, — шёпот рвётся из лёгких с присвистом, и они оба знают в чём дело, но подавшийся к рукам мальчишка, похоже, даже не догадывается. И в тот момент, когда его поворачивают спиной, чтобы нагнуть, сплюнув на пальцы совершенно грязно и пошло, только стонет, принимая внутрь кончики фаланг, — теперь мы знаем как заставить тебя кричать, верно?

Тугие, сжатые мышцы почти не поддаются, но торопиться некуда — до обхода ещё целый час и можно хорошенько потрудиться над ним, растянуть как следует, чтобы не порвать, и аккуратно навалиться, проталкивая головку в горячее нутро.

Лампа жужжит и мигает, выхватывая чужие очертания — покатые плечи на миг становятся острыми, короткий чёрный затылок светлеет, но это только секунда, не более, и когда неровный свет снова загорается, Брюс Уэйн запрокидывает голову и сладко стонет, оказываясь нанизанным на крепкую, горячую плоть.

Под напором головки мышцы расступаются, стискивая со всех сторон, и широкая ладонь ложится на мягкое горло с выпирающим под пальцами кадыком. Адамово яблоко хочется надкусить и зубы как-то сами обнажаются в улыбке, предвкушающей сладкий укус, когда тот очень по-мальчишечьи всхлипывает, напоминая о разнице в весе и возрасте.

— Джо...кер... — хрипотца не свойственная столь юному Брюси только подстёгивает сжать пальцы и продолжить медленные движения внутрь. Они почти плавные, нежные, без рывков выдающих нетерпения того, кому приходится дрочить на филантропа, навещающего его раз в месяц.

Отточенные фантазии не могут сравниться с тем, что сейчас происходит между ними — буря, взрыв, жадность и нетерпеливость, и привкус дешёвой подделки тлеющий на самом кончике языка, которые не спутать ни с чем.

— Я здесь, мой сладкий, — ласковый шёпот оседает на побеленных стенах и деревянном стеллаже, лампа жужжит и мигает в очередной раз, но они не смотрит — ни Арти, ни Джокер. Сейчас уже не имеет значения, потому что голос под пальцами сладко вибрирует, а найденный ладонью член той самой, идеальной формы, как временами он и всплывал в воображении, когда силы для того, чтобы подрочить оставались.

Чужие пальцы хватают за запястья, сжимают их, сдавливают, но не нужно много сил, чтобы придерживая стреноженного парня за бедро, а другой за горло пресечь эти попытки вмешаться.

— Сильнее? Ты хочешь так, верно? — ласковый вопрос заставляет узкий и тесный канал сжаться, добавляя страсти всему происходящему, и его остаётся интерпретировать весьма однозначно, в свою, беспощадную сторону.

Да.

Сильнее, жёстче, глубже — так, чтобы он запомнил навсегда, даже то, как опять ладонь с бедра юрко отправляется вниз и находит трепещущую горячую плоть. Уверенности в том, что он всё делает правильно нет, но лампа жужжит и этот звук разрывает голову гудением, заставляя распахнуть глаза и ускориться, в последний миг вынимая член из растянутого отверстия и спуская на поясницу. 

Крепкая хватка ослабевает на мгновение, а уже в следующее сдавливает доверчиво подставленное горло жёстче, так, что биение чужого сердца отзывается сумасшедшим стуком под пальцами. 

Может быть он и не прав, вероятность есть. Утонувший в собственном безумии, захлебнувшийся в Брюсе Уэйне и потерявший себя окончательно и бесповоротно — стоит ли дать волю сомнениям? Позволить ли Арти выйти на круг яркого света, дать софиту осветить его, а не Джокера, который не сожмётся, не запнётся от всеобщего внимания?

Стоит лишь пальцам дрогнуть, как всё тело напротив реагирует лёгкой тряской. Увы, но для Арти сейчас не время. Не тогда, когда их так нагло пытаются развести.

— Ты думал, что сможешь обмануть самого Джокера? — нежный хриплый шёпот вырывается ровно тогда, когда лампе хватило сил выхватить их обоих их мрака, но только на миг.

Единственный, но достаточный для того, чтобы понять — тот идиот, который решил, что во время приступа изобразит Брюса Уэйна и будет потом шантажировать самого страшного из визитёров больницы оказался не так умён, как считал о себе.

— Думал, что я не узнаю, — снисходительный тон врос в рот, в губы и голосовые связки, но это не повод волноваться и тревожиться. Эти два чувства знакомы Артуру Флеку, но не его другой личности, выросшей из боли, страданий и отчаяния. — Понимаю. Любой бы решил, что если шизофренику подсказать, то можно стать его обсессией из плоти и крови. Получить защиту, да?

Пальцы сжимаются крепче, и мужчина, который однозначно не является Брюсом Уэйном, оседает, что, конечно, не повод переставать его душить до тех пор, пока не кончатся следующие за этим сильные судороги.

— Я защищу тебя, сладенький, — обещание и кривая улыбка наполняют его изнутри уверенностью — кем бы не был болван, а настоящий Брюси не должен ничего знать об этом происшествии.

И дело, конечно, не в ревности — скорее в том, что если реакции на это не будет, сердце Арти разобьётся, а у Джокера едва ли хватит сил на то, чтобы убить прикармливавшего их юнца.

Грязная тряпка собирает потёки спермы, а химикат для очистки плит, найденный по знакомому острому запаху уничтожает и все остальные, что были на коже и тряпке. Даже плоть в местах удушения становится мягче, из-за чего синяк чуть расплывается, давая только предположить примерный размер рук владельца.

Лампа жужжит и скрипит, то гаснет, но снова зажигается, выхватывая симпатичного посетителя Аркхэма в последний раз, прежде, чем его тело будет засунуто в промышленную печь, где останки и найдут спустя пару часов, а быть может и раньше.

«Замёл все следы, замёл все следы», — напевает про себя Джокер, возвращаясь в собственную камеру и плотно закрывая дверь.

Он чуть пританцовывает, прогибается радостно и смеётся тому, как удачно всё сложилось.

А через несколько дней его ждёт внеплановый визит Брюса Уэйна.

На этот раз — не поддельного.

Не такого горячего, податливого, смотрящего своими льдистыми глазами и потрошащего наживую, но это не имеет значения, ведь он — настоящий. И уже этим достоин того, чтобы Джокер не убивал его.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал, — говорит он вместо приветствия, и теперь можно достать припрятанную за ухом сигарету и прикурить из чужих рук, улыбаясь ехидно в ответ.

Арти сегодня нет. Джокеру интересно и самому.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим восьмым марта!  
Ну и по поводу новой главы информация тут)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1235896880023945216

Разницы между оригиналом и подделкой начинается с мелочей, и достаточно медленно втянуть терпкий аромат древесины, способной выдержать нечеловеческое давление, так же как и сам посетитель. От прошлого пахло совсем иначе, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы сомкнуть ладони на чужой шее, сдавить её хорошенько, заставить корчится в агонии, силясь протолкнуть по слишком узкому воздуховоду хотя бы толику столь желанного кислорода.

Яркие глаза, как две льдины, но они оба знают — сейчас, даже попытайся те сомкнуться над головой, тонущему в ледяной воде мужчине достанет сил ухватиться за край и утянуть их с собой, на дно, подписывая смертный приговор не одному, а сразу двоим участникам этого медленного плавания.

— Вон, — резкий тон заставляет охранников вздрогнуть, и их страх липкостью вяжет на языке, толкая на то, чтобы облизываться, ощущая как собственные потрескавшиеся немного губы собирают этот вкус.

— Ты сегодня не в духе, — колкое замечание улетает в небытие — они оба смотрят за тем, как перепуганные мужчины, на секунду попытавшиеся справиться с собственным страхом, сглатывают при виде довольной улыбки, прижавшейся к губам, и подчиняются не задавая ни единого вопроса.

За столько времени, что они тут любой дурак бы уже выучил — Брюсу Уэйну лучше всего подчиниться, ведь если нет, то он не станет нести ответственности за последствия. А с учётом того, что у него лишь один интерес здесь, то так точно безопаснее для жизни.

— Что случилось, Брюси? У тебя не сошёлся дебет с кредитом? — веселье ожогами прижимается к коже, бенгальские огни мрачного счастья скрипят и искрятся, разлетаются во все стороны, пытаясь дотянуться до пороха, дымный след которого уже цветёт на чужой коже. — Обычно ты куда веселее, когда мы встречаемся.

Игриво поднятые брови не смогут переломить полный серьёзности взгляд исподлобья, но он не особо-то и пытается. Это ведь милый Брюси, который таскает чёртовы сладости, проверяет здоровье и не даёт насмерть продрогнуть озябшей душе — как ни крути, все эти качества не относятся к тому, кто делал бы плохо Арти, так что зачем его сгибать до крайности и чувствовать как мелкие волокна не выдерживают в самом уязвимом месте, хрустя и лишаясь целостности окончательно?

— Ты убил человека, — короткое замечание слишком резкое, жёсткое, металлическое, так, что плечи опускаются, словно собственный хребет обладает свойствами бамбука — выпрямляться, оставляя синяки на том, кому в голову пришло так поиграть. — И с тобой мы практически не видимся, Джокер.

Карамельная сладость горчит жжёным сахаром в воздухе, и проклятье падёт на голову любого, кто вздумает сказать, что кому-то из присутствующих не нравится это. О, нет, Брюси тоже ощущает разлившийся в воздухе аромат, верно? Он знает, что имеет дело не с тем покладистым и доверчивым Арти, который встречает его каждый раз, ластится к протянутым рукам, и надеется получить ещё немного щедро даримого тепла.

— Мне это не нужно, — честность штыками вырастает из-под земли, но Брюс слишком крепко стоит на ногах для того, чтобы она его задела. — И тебе — тоже. 

Кандалы на руках, длинная цепь до самых скованных ног, — всё это не в силах его остановить, если уверенность в том, что от смерти последнего наследника Уэйнов Артур Флек получит больше, чем от этих постоянных визитов станет прочнее. Вот только под мягким свитером угадываются уже оформившиеся мышцы, которые подросток культивирует в себе, старается стать ещё сильнее, словно способности выдержать нечеловеческое ему недостаточно. 

«Ты хочешь уметь выстоять против безумного», — сахарный песок, медленно тающий и запекающийся на адском солнце, острый перец и соль — всё мешается в голове так, что язык снова проходится по губам, вот только в синих провалах отнюдь нет того липкого страха, который пропитывал охранником.

Рывок, и вот уже этот мальчишка, что вдвое младше стоит за спиной, а его губы едва не касаются ушной раковины, обдавая ещё более терпким запахом леса и далёкого пожара, внутри которого кому-то пришло в голову варить карамель с солью и перцем:

— Ты не знаешь что мне нужно, — эта нежность с придыханием изумляет, и Джокер лишь поворачивается, вглядываясь в синие льды внимательней, ведь в них столетия назад оказалась вмёрзшей тайна, которую только предстоит обнаружить. — Я всё видел. Всё.

Это не просто уточнение, а то, что колет куда вернее собственной откровенности — признание в чём-то большем, том, что даже чёртовы охранники, просматривая запись не смогут понять. Смысл, заложенный в слова куда глубже, потому что иначе Брюс Уэйн едва ли бы стал повторять, дразня безумного клоуна, способного даже сейчас свернуть ему шею.

— И если ты будешь сидеть смирно, то я расскажу тебе... — это обещание — самая настоящая провокация, потому что карамели становится меньше, а перца и соли — больше, а древесина, по которой течёт сладкий сок? сводит с ума, устраивая настоящую пляску в носу, — расскажу, что будет, если ты решишь ещё раз.

Далекие запахи дыма становятся яснее, стоит только разуму распознать короткий звук зажигалки и то, что его бесценный визитёр протягивает бесстрашно зажжённую сигарету прямо ему в руки:

— Я могу выжечь ею тебе глаза, — слова удостаиваются только короткого смешка, и фильтр касается губ, ненавязчиво предлагая, но не настаивая.

«Сукин сын, который умеет соблазнять», — мысль змеится на ярком солнце, греется внутри, обвиваясь вокруг котла со сладостно-острым варевом запах содержимого которого распространяется под кожей, пропитывая каждую мышцу, всасываясь в кровь и волосы.

— Но раз ты так хочешь, — дым обволакивает собственное лицо, пальцы сжимают стик сигареты, пока Брюс садится напротив, глядя на него, и на дне голубых льдов застыла тайна, известная им обоим.

Брюс Уэйн не просто пересматривал запись, где Джокер душит человека. Он пересматривал её очень много раз. 

Так много, что знает наизусть.

— Смотрел как я его трахаю? — ухмылка должна поддразнить сильного мира сего, но тот лишь склоняет голову на бок, в качестве невнятного согласия и возвращает загадочную улыбку.

Это выражение лица — полное зловещей тайны и танцев на краю дозволенного снопом искр впивается в покрытое изнутри слоем грима. Он не просто смотрел, конечно же, ведь иначе, всё то, что они делают сейчас не имело бы никакого смысла.

— Ты заставил меня, — реплика обрывается так, словно Брюсу тяжело об этом говорить, но на самом деле в пропуске слов скрыто больше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить. Под веками расплывается реалистичная картина того, как юный Уэйн пересматривает запись, снятую откуда-нибудь сверху, смотрит на двигающиеся яростно бёдра, на тощую спину с проглядывающим силуэтом позвонков, и отросшие волнистые волосы, и стонет в собственный кулак. — Столько раз... Я не могу. И ты убил его.

Воссозданная картина обрывается вместе с записью — Брюс, наверняка, не досматривал этот момент, бросая всё, может быть даже ненавидя себя за то, что так яростно дрочит на чужой секс, который закончился настолько фатально. Смертельно.

— И ты даже не спросишь за что? — взгляды пересекаются, скрещиваются, скрипят, но только в первый миг, потому что уже в следующий, оппонент отвечает одними губами так, словно не сомневается, что Джокер в состоянии прочитать это с его мимики:

— Он не был мной.

Напалм брошенный в лицо жжёт разрисованную кожу неожиданным чувством стыда и восторга, ведь невозможно было предсказать это — то, что при пересмотре Брюс увидит, поймёт, ощутит, прижмётся так, что ни одна камера не засечёт, но так и не коснётся, останавливаясь в чёртовом дюйме до касания, и добавит:

— Ты звал меня, когда кончал. Беззвучно и сладко, — огонёк сигареты становится единственным проводником между ними, сокращает расстояние до позволенного, но и этого недостаточно, когда собеседник припечатывает решительным, — и не достоин.

Смех вырывается порывами, которые пока недоступны Арти — контролируемые, яркие, и полные искреннего чувства, а не попытки выразить то, что он не в состоянии даже толком осознать. Да, точно, ублюдок был не достоин ни того, чтобы на его шее сомкнулись зубы, оставляя метку, ни того, чтобы на нём осталась сперма. Даже то, что Джокер трогал его это уже слишком большая честь.

А вот Брюсу хочется оказать куда более достойную, вот только тот даже коснуться себя не даёт, наказывая за то, что пришлось явиться во внеурочный час, останавливаться за несколько мгновений перед тем как тело вывернет судорога, и за то, что сегодня он вместо Арти.

— Но я хочу, — синие глаза полны желания — неподдельного, неприкрытого чувства, что, пожалуй, если бы немного раньше не было просьбы сидеть смирно, то именно такой взгляд заставил бы сорваться с места, вжать в стену, прильнуть губами к чужим, давая всё то, что оказалось недоступно этому человеку.

— Приходи, — затяжка не помогает выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Их возбуждение одно на двоих — иначе и быть не могло, но никто не делает первый шаг, потому что Брюс так не хочет. Он ведёт какую-то очень личную игру, у него есть план, в который убийство человека никак не в состоянии вписаться. — Мы можем...

— Нет, Джокер, — пепел падает на собственные руки, когда отказ дымом взвивается к самому мозгу, — ты наказываешь не только себя сейчас. Но и меня.

Человек напротив наклоняется так, что запах — его собственный личный, вынуждает тянуться к нему, словно на привязи, которую всегда могло перегрызть острыми зубами, но Джокеру слишком интересно то, что по ту сторону. Что прячется за крепко держащей их обоих рукой.

— А я так хочу чувствовать тебя внутри, — безжалостный удар прямо в пах, и вот он впервые сжимает зубы на невидимом поводке. — Как ты двигаешься сильно, решительно, заставляя меня терять самоконтроль. Как кусаешь в самую шею, оставляя свои следы там, где их увидят все и плевать что там будет дальше. Как кончаешь, сжимая руки на мне теснее и шепча моё имя уже вслух, а не так чтобы тот, кому оно не предназначено, его не услышал. Я хочу всё это знать на себе. 

— Может быть я и тебя придушу, — дым вырывается клубами вместе со словами, но Брюс не отстраняется, не кашляет, только скользит кончиками пальцем в чёртовых миллиметрах от кожи, но так её и не касаясь, дразня до того самого момента, когда захочется взвыть и навязать свои правила, — насмерть. Разве тебе не страшно?

Жжёная карамель, соль, перец — все они паром взвиваются вверх, словно лёд из глаз напротив бросили в это варево, вынуждая его принять странную форму и застыть до того самого момента, пока жара опять не будет достаточно, чтобы заставить всё это кипеть, переплавляясь в единое целое.

— Джокер, ты не страшный, — ледяная нежность, вот что это, и дышать становится легче, хотя напряжения иного, чем приятного между ними сегодня и не было. Большой палец почти касающийся его нижней губы дразнится, но так и остаётся на расстоянии тепла, добавляя веса словам, — но если ты хочешь меня так же, как и я тебя, то нужно быть очень хорошим мальчиком и больше никаких убийств.

— На что ты тогда будешь дрочить? — убить всю нежность и романтику одним вопросом должно быть сложно, но то, что вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть и оскорбиться, Брюс лишь перетянется через стол к его уху, Джокер не ждёт.

Впрочем, как и очередной честности, такой же оголтелой и неприкрытой словно стояк, обрисованный тканью дорогих штанов, прижимающийся к холодному краю прикрученного стола:

— На тебя. Как и всегда.

Всего миг, заставляющий усомниться в том, не привиделось ли ему, не показалось ли, но уголёк сигареты жжёт пальцы, а Брюс садится напротив, глядя спокойно и едва заметно улыбаясь, чуть кусает губу изнутри, заставляя принять весь аромат, сгустившийся между ними и утонуть в нём.

Ладонь сама задёрнет огромную льдину над головой, синие как океан глаза — единственный холод, способный успокоить пожирающее нетерпение и желание от мысли, как всё это время маленький мальчик жаждал лишь одного.

Его. 

И не важно кто перед ним, ведь он видит разницу, но она не имеет значения. 

«Ты стараешься стать сильнее, чтобы выдержать даже меня», — очередной удар в пах и желание, заставляющее сохнуть во рту, наполняется только одним вопросом:

— Приведёшь меня в порядок?


	12. Chapter 12

Боль — понятие относительное, и то, как оно относится к каждому живущему человеку не равнозначно. На самом деле она даже к личностям одного и того же существа льнёт по-разному, и в этом нет ни капли сомнений. Ни единой тени отбрасываемой ею или кое-кем другим, затянутым в могильные доски своего костюма, смотрящим океанами голубых глаз прямо в душу, выворачивая оставшиеся огрызки наизнанку.

Они следят пристально, контролируя каждый момент времени, но оставаясь полностью не властными над тем, что творится за закрытыми дверями Аркхэма, ведь психиатрическая больница вне юрисдикции готэмского благодетеля.

— Нравится? — на губах вкус крови — зубы должны бы сжиматься на деревяшке, когда тело трясётся от тока, вывернутого на максимальные значения, но острая кромка то и дело царапает внутреннюю часть, окрашивая слюну сгустками алого разной интенсивности.

Пожалуй, не будь сейчас на запястьях двух кожаных ремешков, затянутых настолько крепко, что даже почувствовать собственные кисти рук становится проблематично, и можно было бы отбросить вьющиеся волосы назад и послать глядящему на него Уэйну стеснительную улыбку, стащенную у Арти и натянутую криво, косо, и потому так заразительно смешно.

Клоунада ради этого человека принесла бы миру больше пользы, чем для врачей и санитаров, которые не в состоянии оценить всю глубину падшего юмора.

— Нет, — признание холодное и колкое, кубиками льда царапающее сжимающиеся ладони сотрясает всё тело ещё сильнее, чем два электрода, прижатые к вискам настолько крепко, что они пытаются вгрызться в мозг сколопендрами, вот-вот скользнувшими в уши и превращая извилины в кашу.

Однако, это ничего не изменит — безумнее стать уже попросту невозможно, а такие сильные разряды уничтожат даже самого здорового из людей. Брюс поджимает губы в ответ на эти мысли и отводит глаза на мгновение, боясь чужой правоты.

— Всё хорошо, — выплюнутые в воздух слова пресекает хлёсткая пощёчина, но слабая боль только дразнит после сильной, давая неуместному возбуждению поцеловать острые тазобедренные косточки, рвущиеся наружу из под сползших штанов, — ты один из нас.

Нет причин опасаться оказаться здесь и сойти с ума под пытками Брюсу Уэйну — берущие интервью идиоты не в состоянии понять насколько давно и глубоко разломан этот человек руками самых близких, тех, кто должны были защищать его психику.

Ну да ничего — за неимением лучшего сойдёт и прикованный к столу клоун, верно?

— Заткните пациента, — голос через ватное облако доносится настолько невнятно, что смех рвётся вверх, доказывая нереальность той стороны, где люди в белых халатах давят на скулы, заставляя выпустить слишком узкую поверхность, пропитанную чужими криками боли, и смачный плевок летит кому-то из них в лицо.

На зелёной маске он смотрится первым маковым цветом — предвестником собратьев, что скоро заполнят собой все другие оттенки, превращая одежду в мешанину из красного и чёрного от свежей крови до ссохшихся сгустков. 

— Не надо, Джей, — просьба, в которой нет даже её оттенка рвёт душу, заставляя вглядываться в ледяные провалы, зовущие укрыться от всего внешнего там, за ними, дать холодной воде поглотить себя и отрезать боль окружающего мира от сознания.

— Не бойся, — змеиное шипение получается сегодня лучше птичьего клёкота, и рука дёргается, пытаясь дотянуться до идеально выглаженного костюма, зализанных назад чёрных волос, до правильности и порядочности упакованную в формированный полипропиленовый мешок для трупа.

Зубы смыкаются на чём-то крупнее, но нет нужды смотреть что это — тёплое, податливое, так и просится быть, откушенным нахрен в прямом смысле или в переносном — разницы нет никакой. Симфония чужого крика вызывает блаженную улыбку, ядовитый смешок и особенно долгий приступ в попытке взлететь, отстукивая пятками чечётку по привинченному металлическому столу.

— Мне не страшно, — то, как Брюс качает головой, приходится угадывать — глаза закатываются на мгновение, но это не имеет никакого значения для познавшего бесконечность, — не за себя.

— Добавь жару! — радостный выкрик разлетается по палате интенсивной терапии, где время от времени оказывается каждый из пациентов Аркхэма, если в его башке чуть меньше петушиного дерьма, чем у остальных. 

Они настолько частые посетители, что эта конкретная комната — дом родной, куда провинившегося приводят под белы рученьки, в надежде исцелить до смерти. Пожалуй, если бы не один особенный посетитель, то вероятность летальной заботы о пациенте была бы куда выше, но Брюс смотрит каждый раз, и приходится его утешать как только получится.

— Ублюдок, — прорывается через вату, но всем и без того известно — едва ли найдётся хоть что-то, что тут ещё не опробовали на куске мяса, некогда именованном человеком с досье «Артура Флека».

Разум хранит осколки воспоминаний о поцелуях огня прижимающегося к пяткам, о воде, заполняющей всё пространство вокруг, об ударах молний блудными котами льнущими к телу.

Разум хранит осколки воспоминаний о поцелуях огня прижимающегося к пяткам, о воде, заполняющей всё пространство вокруг, об ударах молний блудными котами льнущими к телу.

— Не надо, Джей, — прохладная и мягкая ладонь касается осыпавшегося, а местами и вовсе поплывшего грима, становясь по силе единственным противовесом между тем как безумно ток жалит внутренние стороны бёдер в поцелуе прижимаясь клеммами там, где косточки переходят в мягкую плоть.

Визг, крик, отчаяние — всё остаётся на той, другой грани, когда разум уходит под воду, а ласковые пальцы зарываются в волосы, оттягивая их, и скользят по окровавленным губам. 

Дыхание кончается, а острая боль — нет, но это уже не имеет значения, ведь какая разница как мало кислорода у того, кто умеет дышать под водой. Она держит его, обжигает не хуже пламени или тока, но скрадывает всё полученное за тягучей обезболивающей плёнкой, начинающейся в ладонях принца Готэма.

— Ты такой же безумец, как я, — шёпот совсем беззвучный, тихий, и льющаяся на лицо вода не в состоянии вытащить разум из кокона, ведь в ледяных провалах копится странное чувство, которое Арти так долго был не способен заметить и распознать верно, принимая его то за жалость, то за тоску, то за любопытство.

Ни одно из трёх, но всё вместе — жажда быть понятым и знание, что есть только один способный увидеть такую же червоточину в чужой душе, как и та, которая поразила его собственную, распахивая двери в совсем другой, уютный мир.

Игла проходит через плоть не задерживаясь, на вылет, крюк напарывается на льдину, не пропускающую его к самому сердцу, пока они смотрят друг на друга в тот миг, когда между хрупким, доверчивым Арти и всемогущим Джокером нет никакой разницы, ведь в ладонях их держит сам Брюс Уэйн.

— А ну, — ненависть в голове едва пробившемся через слой всего добавляет веселья, и мягкие руки нужно оттолкнуть, чтобы настойчивые браконьеры не выловили самую ценную рыбку этого водоёма, — приходи в себя, тварина!

— Я уже здесь, — тело изгибается дугой и зубы хрустят меньше чем в волоске от носа нависшего над ним человека, который отдёргивается со звоном целительных инструментов и смеха, отражающегося от каждой из стен. — Похоже, вы ждали чего-то другого, господа, но пока я на сцене это исключительно моё представление!

У мнящих себя сильными реакция на выпад всегда одна — показать неугодному его место, осадить так, чтобы тот не сумел больше стоять на сломанных ногах и задирать бесстрашно голову. Это то, что будет дальше, и в этом нет ни тени сомнений, ведь по-настоящему могущественные люди лишь хмурят свои широкие брови, поджимают губы и чуть качают головой из стороны в сторону, глядя без снисхождения, с надрывом повторяя опять:

— Джей, не делай этого.

— Устроим же шоу, что не видел свет! — голос надсаженный криками хрипит, царапает глотку, а пах разрывает воздушными шариками боли, но это не имеет никакого значения, ведь до тех пор, пока ледяные провалы глаз обещают спасение, совсем не важно что будет дальше.

Наручи крепко держат ладони, но едва вода окружает со всех сторон, к самому их центру прикасается чужая — мягкая, нежная, слишком детская и, совершенно точно, родная во всех смыслах, кроме того, который действительно нужен Джокеру.

«Я с тобой», — всё, что значит этот жест, как и все предыдущие, и это — его заряд сил и бодрости, и вода заливающаяся в уши и нос, перекрывающая все возможности дышать теряет значимость. Нет ничего такого, что бы с ним тут ещё не делали.

И пока в Аркхэм заходит самый важный для благосостояния города человек, можно пережить даже больше.


	13. Chapter 13

Переживания не к лицу самому могущественному из людей этого города — очевидное замечание оседает неприятно как лекарства на дне целебного чая, вливаемого в пациентов по четыре раза на дню. Чужие острые коленки дёргаются слишком торопливо, хотя под действием таблеток рассудок уплывает и концентрироваться становится тяжелее обычного, а потому мерный стук звучит как быстрая барабанная дробь.

— Шагай по шустрее, не заставляй мистера Уэйна ждать! — рычание охранника не стоит и того, чтобы скосить на него глаза, не говоря уже о хлёстком ударе, который последует, если эта мразь снова посмеет приказывать ему.

В теории, подволакивающий ногу человек имеет право ухватиться за того, кто движется рядом и является здоровым, в реальности, эти руки скорее опустятся в кипящее масло, чем в качестве помощи прикоснуться к чему-то настолько мерзкому, как отвратительное человеческое создание, прикрикивающее на самого опасного резидента Аркхэма, по наивности считающее что под успокоительным он менее опасен чем без.

Кулак сжимается сам, а вот, чтобы оттопырить средний палец приходится, самую малость, сосредоточится, и скрип чужих зубов приятно закатывается в рассудок, стоит только повернуть голову и посмотреть в слишком маленькие на таком большом лице глазки. Пара поросячьих ушек, и этого борова никто не отличит от менее одетых собратьев на ферме.

— Арти! — выдох разделяет мир, тот кренится, ломается, распадаясь на две практически идентичные части. Грохот от их падения, похожу, слышен даже тут, в реальности, но никто не вздрагивает от неприятного звука, только от восклицания и скрежета стула, скользящего по гладкому полу.

— Да ладно, Брюси, — пятерня зарывается в волосы, отбрасывает их нарочито красуясь перед неожиданно крепким и сильным мальчишкой, которому позволено не только прикоснуться к коже через ткань, но и сжать талию, убеждаясь в том, что бренная туша не распластается по полу, — я в порядке.

Слишком тяжёлые веки трудно поднимать, пустой взгляд сосредотачивать на льдистых глазах, поэтому он падает на мягкое округлое ушко, ровный рез волос и крохотную, почти зажившую царапину как раз там, где начался бы след от пощёчины.

«Папаша-Уэйн мёртв», — даже мысль двигается слишком медленно в голове, и разум отчаянно сопротивляется тяжёлому душному покрывалу, стягивающему трезвость рассудка, передавливающему её до тех пор, пока она не начнёт неистово задыхаться, биться в тревоге и отчаянии, пытаться найти путь обратно, в холодную льдистую свежесть.

Мир становится слишком тихим, чернота обступает, но узкая прохладная ладонь на отчаянно ноющей щеке держит так, что за это прикосновение можно уцепиться как за канат, выбраться по нему наружу, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы не потерять ни мгновения, пока маленький мальчик, заботливо усаживающий его на стул, касается щеки.

Свет синих ламп слишком яркий, он змеями забирается под веки, доставляя мучительную боль, пробуждающую не хуже, чем пара клемм и острый разряд тока, пробегающий по шкуре до сердца и обратно.

— Что они сделали с тобой? — голос дрожит, ломается, хрустит свежевыпавшим снегом на кончиках пальцев, заставляя поднимать голову и растягивать губы противоестественной, перекошенной из-за слишком глубокой, хотя внешне совершенно незаметной гематомы:

— Лечили. Разве ты не видишь? — цепь отчётливо и неприятно звенит, стоит только поднять закованные в наручники запястья, оплывшие от лекарств, но с заметными алыми полосами ссадин поверх желтушных глубоких синяков. Тон смягчается — не вина Брюса в том, что за дверями лечебницы происходит то, что бывает всегда, если вместо врачей в больницу попадают равнодушные и палачи: — Мне уже гораздо лучше.

Тонкие ломкие пальчики трясутся, едва касаясь чувствительной раздражённой кожи, но так и остаются на расстоянии тепла.

— Не сломаешь, — фырканье выходит отчаянно-ядовитым, не настолько как заслуживал бы принц Готэма, если бы даже совершил нечто по-настоящему ужасное и непоправимое, — это невозможно, Брюси. Я плеть, а значит можно и узлом завязать — ничего не изменится.

— Это не правда, — всхлип разрезает душу сильнее, чем могли бы скальпели, обращая гордость собственной стойкостью в тревогу — впервые за всё время интенсивной терапии.

Дюжину раз за две недели, прошедшие с их прошлой встречи за спиной закрывалась дверь, не пропускающая ни единого звука, но ни разу из них даже короткого оттенка этого чувства внутри не возникало. И вот, теперь, когда пальцы ловят чужой подбородок, голубые бриллианты льдов оборачиваются дождём, падающим тёплой солёной влагой на собственные щёки, а узкая линия красивого рта изгибается в невыносимом плаче, который выдал единственный всхлип, можно признать, что Артуру Флеку, наконец-то страшно.

Маленький мальчик вздрагивает почти незаметно, но каждый раз трясёт не только тщедушное и хрупкое тело. Потерявшие чувствительность без малого полностью подушечки пытаются собрать эту влагу, оттереть её, снять с чужого лица явные признаки небезразличия к собственной судьбе, но Брюси его останавливает, качая головой и едва ощутимо касаясь припухшей щеки с бесцветной внутренней гематомой.

— Не смей плакать по мне, — просьба звучит настоящим святотатством. Никто никогда не опускался до подобного, да и не сможет, и нужно быть совершенным и полным безумцем, чтобы найти в себе силы так сопереживать больному на голову Артуру Флеку.

О том, кем надо быть, чтобы переживать за судьбу Джокера лучше не думать и вовсе — даже дьявол не живёт настолько низко.

— Раздевайся, — приказ пощёчиной летит в лицо, заставляя вспомнить разницу между ними. Маленький мальчик и не подозревает, что может увидеть, тогда как все остальные, присутствующие здесь, знают наверняка — Джокер не утруждает себя ношением рубашки, ему не нужно этого, ведь шрамы — гордость.

Та самая, что сломает Брюса, пока тот не готов.

— Не могу, — виноватая улыбка должна бы сгладить острую ситуацию, но это правда — стаскивать штаны, значит показать две незаживающих раны от ожога на внутренней стороне бедра и успевшие налиться цветом синяки. — Тут нет пуговиц, мистер Уэйн.

Совершенно гладкая белая ткань не предназначена для того, чтобы расстёгиваться спереди — её можно только стащить через голову, а это невозможно когда на запястьях красуются кандалы.

От пальцев, прикоснувшихся к складкам рубашки на животе чувствуется настоящее, человеческое тепло, но кожи оно так и не касается — движения слишком аккуратны для этого, выверены, чтобы поднять край до самых рёбер, на которых оттенки синего, алого и чёрного жмутся друг к другу, проникая и переливаясь, напоминая — поцелуи молний не самое страшное, что с ним случалось. 

Впрочем, самое всегда трудней всего заметить.

Резкий, рваный выдох, и сухие, злые глаза успокаивают собственный гнев, разделённый с главным благодетелем города пополам, на те же равные части, пускай то, что происходит сейчас не менее отвратительно, чем то, что с ним делали за закрытыми дверями палаты интенсивной терапии.

Только это — красиво, чувственно и трогательно, а потому позвонки Брюса всё ещё на месте, ни один из них не сломался под резким поворотом его хрупкой шеи, чего не скажешь об идиоте, который так отвратительно наследил.

— Нравится? — защитить себя от чужого гнева или защитить от него других — нет никакой разницы. Все чувства Брюса должны быть его, направлены на него, поглощены Арти, а не какими-то совершенно бездарными уродами, не способными придумать ничего интереснее ударов.

Те, кто мог, и был довольно умён, чтобы обезопасить себя, пока ещё живы. Слёзы жгут ладони, которыми пришлось вытирать их с чужих щёк, припекают, напоминая — ненадолго.

— Штаны, — короткий ответ плетью рассекает воздух, выбивая дух из всех присутствующих, только, в отличие от охраны, Арти это по-настоящему нравится.

Джокер внутри млеет в восторге, вглядываясь через призму чужих глаз — куда же заведёт их эта дорога, ведь пациент не сделает ни единого жеста, позволяя себе показательную слабость.

«Ты закричишь? Ударишь? Прикажешь ещё раз?» — варианты семечками раскалываются в рассудке — ни один из них не достаточно крепок для того, чтобы выдержать более пристальное и внимательное изучение.

Ни один из них не может стать правой так, как одуванчик не в состоянии превратиться в подсолнух, сколько бы им не притворялся.

Стук коленей об пол звучит как тревожная необходимость снова доставать себя из удушающего полотна черноты таблеток, из-за которых двигаться куда тяжелее, чем из-за травм, а пальцы, подхватившие края резинки чуть царапают кожу, словно предупреждение — это мальчишке позволить нельзя. 

Он слишком мал, слишком невинен, слишком хрупок, и...

— Ёбаные уроды, — жёсткое ругательство рассыпается в воздухе едва различимым шёпотом, но Арти слышит его — такое не пропустишь. Носом снова тыкают в то, что долгожданный посетитель не настолько мал, как ему кажется, но сейчас не это имеет первоочередное значение.

— Они заплатят, Брюси. Так или иначе, — нужно держать себя в руках, не давать столкнувшемуся с тьмой в уродливых кусках плоти, зовущимися людьми свернуть на другую тропинку. Позволить Брюсу Уэйну пойти дорогой Джокера.

— И так, и иначе, — жёстко обрывает его сильный, для подростка голос, и реальность трещит по швам, ломаясь слишком широким разворотом плеч, волевым подбородком, убранными назад волосами.

«Не тринадцать, — с удивлением приходится осознавать, совсем слабо усмехаясь этому открытию и тому, как руки оправляют с трепетной аккуратностью его одежду, — шестнадцать, да? Может семнадцать. Или пятнадцать. Какими взрослыми нынче выглядят дети...»

Звук зажигалки теряется где-то под стопами, прижатыми к полу, с уверенностью в том, что есть, несомненно, высшее провидение в том, что осмотр окончился здесь и сейчас, а не двинулся дальше.

Сигаретный фильтр касается губ, давая лёгким наполнится вкусом табака и примесей, а глаза, наконец, закрываются, чувствуя приятный вкус леса, дыма, и парфюма от рубашки, к которой прижимается нос, пока широкая ладонь скользит по волосам в нелепом отеческом жесте.

Первые слезы, рвущиеся наружу, не хуже кислоты, и остаётся лишь радоваться, что в палате интенсивной терапии не знают что нужно, чтобы сломать не только Артура Флека, но и Джокера.

Нужно быть Брюсом Уэйном.


	14. Chapter 14

Мелкое крошево печенья нельзя не почуять едва дверь открывается. В такие моменты нечто крысиное появляется внутри — уверенность в том, что до самой последней мелочи можно не только назвать карман, но и сообщить как много мелких крошек в нём завалялось, скорее из разряда сверхъестественного, чем то, что может считаться нормальным для обычного человека.

Самообман — дело пустое, и приходится держать себя в руках покрепче, пока слишком юный Уэйн, решивший навестить его больше, чем один раз, наконец сообщит охранникам что те свободны, и, может быть, на сей раз имеющейся у потомка великой династии власти хватит, чтобы было несколько минут вне надзора.

— Со всем уважением, мистер Уэйн, мы не можем покинуть пост, — грузный мудак сообщает даже чуть сгорбившись. Этот идиот никогда бы не отказался, а значит тысяча маленьких глаз наблюдают за ними из всех углов, а Аркхэм, возможно, ждёт новая проверка.

Пальцы почти не слушаются, хотя дело не в кандалах, которые пытались застегнуть так, чтобы слишком тонкие запястья не вываливались из них. Просто тут невообразимо холодно, и с возможностью подхватить пневмонию приходится бороться как получится, вот только в комнате для свиданий решительно не с кем подраться. Разве что с юным Брюсом, но тогда эта схватка будет совсем неравной, а какой толк начинать, если точно знаешь, что обречён на провал?

— Что ты мне принёс? — вопрос срывается раньше, чем удаётся себя остановить, одёрнуть. Пятилетний мальчик поднимает голову внутри, вглядывается внимательными глазами в то, как чужая макушка опускается, выдавая ту степень вины, которую ощущает юный принц Готэма по отношению к ситуации и тому, что ему придётся сказать сейчас.

— Ничего, — тихий голос дрожит мелким, продрогшим птенцом, и руки сами тянутся, чтобы согреть, ухватив скулы в ладони.

— А ну на место! — резкий окрик охранника не трогает ни одной струны в душе — если бы это тело тряслось каждый раз, когда кто-то повышает голос, то, можно сказать, что самый опасный из пациентов Аркхэма дрожит ночами не от того как чертовски холодно в этих стенах, а от страха.

Цепь позвякивает, чётками перебирая звенья в кольце, а юный Уэйн не пытается отстраниться, достать лицо из рук, жадно ощупывающих каждую вмятину, каждую неровность и шероховатость на внутренней стороне искусанной губы. Прерывистый выдох птичьим духом отправляется в незримое поднебесье оставляя их один на один друг с другом.

Папаша, пожалуй, на этом месте бы отвесил десяток затрещин, но поднимать руку на слабого не признак силы, а безумия. И, пускай посадить в психиатрическую лечебницу того, кто и так её пациент люди не в состоянии, есть всё же особенный кодекс чести, не позволяющий ответить на подобное бездарное вранье привычным и знакомым способом.

Всего-то и надо, втянуть воздух поглубже и растянуть края собственных губ настолько широко, что становится больно.

— Видишь? — вопрос, лишённый смысла для всех, кроме юного принца Готэма, потому что от него не укрывается суть и без того очевидного послания. — Показывай.

— Я не, — мальчик пытается настаивать, и сотня тысяч ударов по собственным щекам, затрещины, отвешенные с такой силой, что в ушах слышится призрачный звон, наслаиваются друг на друга, помогая держать себя в руках.

— А ну садись, ублюдок! — рычание раскатом грома пробегает по воздуху, переворачивая его содержимое с ног на голову, но разве в этом есть хоть капля значения, когда ладонь Брюса соскальзывает в карман пиджака извлекая оттуда нечто, завёрнутое в терпко пахнущий шоколадом и ванилью носовой платок.

Успевает ли кто-то из присутствующих сообразить что произошло не имеет значения, когда слишком тонкие руки просовываются через кольца наручником, дотягиваясь рывком туда, где застыла ладонь посетителя, у которого, как ни странно, опять есть с собой еда.

То, что руки начинают саднить, а свежие царапины — кровоточить до рассудка доходит исключительно тогда, когда в рот ударяет вкус пригоревшего, рассыпавшегося овсяно-шоколадного печенья, с ванилью и острым послевкусием слёз. Это самая необычная приправа, что когда-либо приходилось встречать в своей жизни неискушённому дегустатору. Та самая, от которой мелкое крошево, тающее во рту, странным образом становится ещё вкуснее, пока челюсти успевают ходить из стороны в сторону, а охранник не приблизился настолько, чтобы отнять остатки и платок.

— А почему такой странный вкус? — удар, тычок под рёбра, а не вопрос, и Брюс вздрагивает ещё сильнее, ссутулившись, прячась в невидимую ракушку, но от них не так-то просто сбежать, верно?

Артур Флек был мастером побегов из реального мира, и теперь, пожалуй, он самый талантливый разоблачитель тех, кто попытается повторить его собственный подвиг. Уэйн пока ещё слишком мал, чтобы спрятаться за своего Джокера, но, если будет нужно, безумец с раскрашенным лицом всегда готов отплатить за домашнее печенье со вкусом искренних слёз, которых должно быть пролито не мало над жалкими останками оного.

— Что ты оплакивал? — вот, самая суть, сердцевина, основа яблока истины, которая может дать начало чему-то новому, и не менее прекрасному. Например лжи, или доверию — тут зависит от собеседника.

— Оно уродливое, — едва различимый голос вынуждает замереть, вглядеться в то немногое, что покоится на ладони, покрытой платком и всерьёз задуматься о канонах красоты, которые выдвигают к печенью.

Есть ли у тех собственные соревнования в красоте? Проводят ли они конкурсы? Назначают ли Мисс Печенюшку штата, или же всё-таки содержимое имеет куда больше значения, чем внешность?

От таких раздумий по губам пускается на прогулку задумчивая улыбка, и перетекает в глаза даже тогда, когда приходится окончательно взять себя в руки и заглянуть в полные невыносимой печали относительно собственной стряпни голубые глаза, и слышать как лёд под ногами приходит в движение, расползаясь, пугая своими глубинами.

Плюх!

Остатки шоколадно-овсяного крошева наполняют рот, пока его гость сообщает со звоном неугасающих слёз в голосе о том, что вообще-то, мало чего печенье не отвечает стандартам красоты, о которых никто и никогда не слышал, так оно ещё и пригорело.

— Вкусно, — простодушное замечание расчерчивает дорожки на пухлых щеках, а самый влиятельный человек города беззвучно рыдает, позволяя себе вспомнить каково это — быть совсем крохой, размазывать краем дорогущего пиджака сопли со слезами по щекам, и немо открывать рот, пытаясь поймать немного больше воздуха.

Подростки всегда чувствительны к тому, как их будут выглядеть окружающие, и для Брюса Уэйна печенье было просто ли неудачной, но старательной попыткой позаботится, или всё-таки присутствовал момент самовыражения?

«А, к чёрту», — фыркает едва различимо Арти, протягивая ладони и собирая остатки слёз тем самым платком, сворачивая его так, чтобы мелкие крошки не поцарапали слишком нежную и бархатистую кожу. Собственная кровь отсчитывает радостный стук по поверхности металлического стола, и барабаны сейчас годятся лучше всего, так что им внимания практически не достаётся, и только на юном мистере Уэйне сосредоточено решительно всё.

— Садись уже! — резкий окрик сопровождается хлёстким ударом резиновой дубинки по стене, и этот момент устрашения окончательно теряется, хотя под задницей изрядно остывший стул всё же оказывается.

Ладони юного принца Готэма соскальзывают по крови, пачкаются, пока он тянется к пациенту Аркхэма, чтобы отдать припрятанную в рукаве пачку сигарет и коробку спичек, что кочует из его другого рукава в ладони Джокера, тая там окончательно.

— Ты же приготовишь ещё, да? — молчание, зависшее между ними и наполненное исключительно тихими всхлипами и шмыганьем носа обрывается, а голубые провалы затягивают к себе. Лёд трещит, напоминая — тут не место для танцев, но, признаться, плевать на все эти знаки и ограничения, ведь для полёта самовыражения место есть всегда. — Печенье.

— Я же снова испорчу, — такое логичное напоминание заставляет Брюса растянуть губы в слабой, абсолютно беспомощной улыбке, и это уже гораздо лучше вкуса солёных слёз, расползающегося по нёбу.

— Испорти. — от согласия тот вскидывает подбородок и лёд трескается, разламывается, опять погружая едва выбравшегося из этой ямы с прошлого раза Артура Флека в свои глубины. — Так приготовишь?

— Да, — тихо отвечает явно успокоившийся Брюс, и улыбается слабо, совсем по-детски вытирая под носом краем рукава и кулаком, вынуждая протянуть к нему ладони, перепачканные подсыхающей жидкостью, смешанной с его слезами, и прижать носовой платок к покрасневшим ноздрям, дожидаясь, пока тот просморкается как следует.

В ледяной воде чужого взгляда хорошо виден ключ от кандалов, которыми скованы запястья и щиколотки, но пока ни сам Артур, ни Джокер, не собираются протягивать руку, чтобы, наконец, выбраться.

Не сейчас. Они ещё не насладились красотами и видом внутреннего мира Брюса Уэйна.


	15. Chapter 15

Стена откровенно шершавая, но пока подушечка пальца со скрипом скользит по зубам, едва ли это имеет значение. На ночь всем пассажирам Аркхэм-экспресса выдают таблетки, заставляя показывать рот, проворачивать язык, чтобы дежурный медбрат, или, того хуже, медсестра, убедились в том, что белая крохотная пилюля проглочена, и поезд может следовать дальше, без остановок.

На само деле спрятать таблетку не сложно — слишком много передач было просмотрено в босоногом детстве, где рассказывали о том, как именно великий Гарри Гудини обманывал всех и каждого, не просто выбираясь из самых тесных пространств, но и пряча ключ так, чтобы даже при обыске его не нашли. Цепкая память выхватила самые необычные способы, и чёртова пилюля, прижатая к внутренней стороне зубов отправляется к её двум дюжинам подруг.

В любой другой ситуации самым логичным было бы, разумеется от таблеток избавиться, вот только сейчас всё совсем иначе, и белые известковые стены, имеющие внутри разнообразное количество вкраплений более чем годятся для того, чтобы спрятать очередную порцию усыпляющего дерьма, от которого мозги растекаются глазуньей и запекаются в башке при лечебных процедурах.

— Чокнутые ублюдки точно спят? — невнятный глухой голос оседает неприятным запахом известкового налёта на сознании. Эти охранники — новенькие, и не внушают доверия настолько, что план побега, сформированный в рассудке слишком давно, но отодвигаемый из-за льдистых провалов глаз и домашнего печенья, которым постоянно подкармливает его любимый сын Готэма, не просто горит, нет, он полыхает так, что в любой момент можно будет дать дёру.

Таблетки, старательно размятые до состояния пыли в кармане не должны были сваляться, и стоит только сунуть подушечки, как к ним липнет порошковая масса, напоминая — собственный яд лучше не пробовать, но озаботиться безопасностью просто необходимо.

Куда быстрее убить двоих — или нескольких охранников, но это привлечёт ненужное внимание, шум и шорох, уходящий бессмысленно и впустую. Можно использовать его с толком, освободить все клетки, наводнить чёртов Готэм несмываемой порочной безумной волной...

«Я скучал», — тихое напоминание вынуждает цыкать беззвучно, и снова держать под контролем жажду разрушить все устоявшиеся порядки, погрузить мир в хаос и посмотреть как тот, прогнивший насквозь, будет пытаться выбраться из той ямы, куда его лишь самую малость подтолкнули.

— Да, после этой новой партии как убитые. Говорят, можно развлекаться сколько угодно, — сальный смешок напоминает — если вколотить нос поглубже, и раскрошить зубы о щербатую шершавую стену, то можно тоже весьма неплохо повеселиться.

Оставаться сильным, как и на свободе тут, в этом безумном поезде летящем вдаль и готовым сойти с рельс у любой момент, кубарем слетая вниз и размазывая всех пассажиров, не стоит буквально ничего. Мед братьям плевать до тех пор, пока пациенты мутузят друг друга, и когда кто-то принуждает, убивает и насилует — тоже. Самое важное не приближаться к персоналу, но разве тут, в этом маленьком решётчатом купе есть тот, кто будет следовать неписаным правилам?

— Уэйн, говорят, не ест, — слова обрывает резкий «цыц!» и шёпот становится тише, но даже эти шебуршащие змеи совсем не в состоянии ускользнуть из длинных, цепких пальцев, способных достать из шляпы как кролика, так и бомбу.

— Без фамилий, идиот! Ест он или нет, плевать — ему всё равно не выжить. Я слышал, туда не только нас позвали, но семья заплатит исключительно тому, кто добудет голову, так что весёлый праздник Рождества в особняке станет жарким. И мы должны быть там первыми.

Механизм в голове приходит в действие, достраивая все недостающие детали. Из всей четы есть лишь один выживший, семья Фальконе, укрепляющая свои позиции в противоборствующих сферах влияния, наверняка не ждала, что получит такой отпор со стороны зеленоротого юнца, а значит...

Мчащийся на всех парах поезд останавливать никак нельзя. Но как-то вытащить, прикрыть, защитить — необходимо. Ради дорогих сигарет, которые неизменно кочуют из маленьких ладоней в его, и вкуса домашнего кофе из термоса, чтобы тот не успел остыть.

— Я слышал, кто-то говорил о развлечениях, — покатые решётки холодят руки, стоит только ладоням выскользнуть из них, а всему тощему телу прижаться к стальным прутьям.

Острый ужас на языке раскатывается перцем и мятой, и его можно смаковать целую вечность, катать туда-сюда, чувствовать как невыносимо горячо становится. Порошок в кармане должен помочь, но сначала нужно чтобы дверь открыли, и та распахивается по мановению волшебного ключа, когда подпрыгнувшие на месте охранники загомонили.

— Ты, ублюдок, а ну к стене! — резкий окрик должен бы устрашать, но к их сожалению тут многие умеют делать куда ужаснее и без этих выкриков. Вот, хотя бы, в процедурной — все доктора очень тихие, никто не кричит, кроме пациента, разве что.

— Ну-ну, вы что же — не знаете? — танцующие движения вырываются сами по себе, стоит только протянуть руки. — Уэйн всегда приходит навестить своего особенного пациента.

Свист ветра в приоткрытом окне предупреждает о взмахе короткой дубинкой, и нужно лишь прогнуться, сунуть руку в карман, и как фокусник, прижать горсть к чужому носу, инстинктивно делающему вдох.

Порошок впитывается в слизистую практически мгновенно, и человек падает, но волшебной пыльцы больше нет, а второй охранник летит прямо на него.

— Але-оп! — тело изгибается, сохраняя равновесие, что и не снилось канатоходцам, а рука направляет голову ринувшегося человека прямиком в известковую стену. Таблетки выпадывают из неё, отскакивая весёлыми белыми монетками от пола, и приходится потратить чуть времени, чтобы раскрыть чужой рот и ссыпать всю горсть прямо в глотку.

Плащ тореадора развивается исключительно в его воображении, но проблема остаётся открытой — если Фальконе заплатит ублюдкам, способным достать его милого Брюси в Рождество, Джокер должен быть там. Он будет первым и единственным, кто коснётся самого улыбчивого мальчика на свете.

Горящий план и ход поезда, не собирающегося сбрасывать скорость на поворотах подбадривает стянуть белую униформу, облачится в неё и улыбку, даже натянуть не мягкие тапочки, а чужие ботинки, что ему велики на размер, что не мешает шустро перебирать ногами, привычными к слишком большим носам клоунской обуви.

Не все пассажиры спят, но сегодня у них особенный проводник. Тот, кто может сделать невозможное — остановить поезд, и дать всем сойти, а может столкнуть его в бездну, но он выбирает третий путь, сворачивая в одно из подсобных помещений, а прямиком оттуда — в вентиляционную шахту...

— Почему ты замолчал? — Брюс проверяет то, насколько хорошо докрасились корни навсегда позеленевших волос, становясь на целый тон ярче. — Ты обещал, что я получу всю историю, а не просто отговорки о том, что ты решил, что я к тебе не приду.

— Мне нужно рассказать о том, что ход, что должен был вести к сбросу пищевых отходов вёл к целой системе, по которой спускались биологически опасные химикаты? Или о том, как я чувствовал распад каждой молекулы в собственном теле и видел как они перемешиваются с белой краской в чане, нашпиговывая меня мелкими иглами? — от взгляда — внимательного, бесстрашного, изучающего, язык приходится прикусить, осечься, перестать.

Это то, что они договорились не вываливать на мальчика, пока тот не станет совсем взрослым. Это — и то, что ему повезло, в основном пострадали только губы и подбородок — мелкие волоски на теле вылезли, отказываясь вырастать, и он совершенно гол, что в подмышках, что в паху, что на груди. 

Даже волосы на голове пострадали скорее от пара, проедающих их до луковиц и меняющих чёртов цвет навсегда. 

— Это было два года назад, Арти, — вода стекает по волосам в подставленный тазик, что принесли специально по требованию Брюса, которого здесь и сейчас слушаются все, — и Ал справился с тем, чтобы защитить меня. И ты — тоже, ведь я приехал к тебе в больницу и слышал тебя.

Воспоминание о собственной лубочной беспомощности, о боли, которая продолжала разъедать рассудок, об отчаянии и мягкой, тёплой руке и заполошном шёпоте, где так легко услышать ноты надрыва: «только держись, у меня ведь больше никого нет...»

— Мне не приснилось? — по спине стекают капли, но до того, как они испачкают штаны, их впитывает бумажное полотенце, а после, в нём промакивают и пряди, отжимая.

Нежные пальцы касаются шеи, и горячий поцелуй в основание шеи заставляет замереть, вздрогнуть всем телом, и прерывисто выдохнуть.

Ребёнок или взрослый? В голове всё так смешалось что нужно себе напомнить сколько сейчас там принцу Готэма, вот только руки стиснутые кандалами с натянутой футболкой не очень помогают, так что остаётся лишь откинуть голову назад и почувствовать мягкое прикосновение ко лбу и губам, совсем быстрое, тающее.

— Тебе уже есть восемнадцать? — ещё один вопрос, который остаётся без ответа, но по тому, как Брюс сдерживает улыбку, становится ясно — и не только. — Почти двадцать один, да?

— Осталось совсем немного потерпеть, Арти, — нежное обещание такое же честное, как и его даритель, но веры этим словам нет, потому что всю жизнь мир против Артура Флека.

Будь это слово, данное мистеру Джею, можно было бы и не сомневаться, но тут — что-то обязательно пойдёт не так.

Ну да ничего, Джокер в колоде жизни всегда сумеет поправить ситуацию так, как нужно, чтобы льды провалов чужих глаз растянулись в улыбку.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что полный текст работы уже доступен на стороннем ресурсе, информацию о котором вы можете найти по ссылке:https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907

Украденные глаза препарируют, забираются своими провалами зрачков туда, куда ни один здравомыслящий даже не подумает сунуться не только со своим уставом, но и с пистолетом, огнемётом и гранатами. На его дне живёт чудовище, и зубы делают «клац», стоит ему лишь поднять свою ненасытную голову, почуяв кровь и страх.

— Мистер Флек, скажите, что вы видите на этой картинке? — тонкие пальцы, которые так легко можно переломать, достаточно только пощёлкать зубами, и вот мелкие фаланги, кровь и крики уже наполнят рот, позволяя ими перекусить.

Змея языка быстро трусит по губам, прячется во рту, чтобы пересушенная от желания кожа не зудела, напоминая о том, как это просто — взять и избавить бедные тонкие пальчики, сжимающие ручку, от страданий. Они ведь устали, судя по тому какой неровный чернильный след выводит шарик, нещадно скрипя по бумаге.

Броситься вперёд, прижать ладонь вниз, и, не отрывая взгляда от перепуганных глаз мисс Квинзель стиснуть челюсти погружая фалангу в рот — всё это такое яркое, настоящее, даже вкус крови, наполняющей пасть.

— Арти, — мягкое напоминание опять вынуждает столкнуться с ледяными провалами, подобраться немного, соглашаясь — не при свидетеле. Другие, разумеется, едва ли смутили его, но не этот. Особенный, бесстрашный, рыцарем стоящий на страже целостности подобной глупой пустой девицы.

— Бабочку, — ответ, высказанный с уверенностью, ведь, не должен ставиться психологом под сомнение? И к чему вообще весь этот цирк, если больной рассудок главного ужаса Аркхэма это давным-давно известный науке факт. — А вы, мисс Квинзель? Вы, видите её здесь?

Собственный взгляд — гончая, которая свистит, набирая скорость, полный рот слюны не даёт рту пересохнуть, а тело сильно заваливается на бок при попытке войти в поворот и совсем ничто не способно её остановить.

— Это не важно, — женский голос слабеет, его синусоида идёт на спад, чтобы спустя короткое время снова подняться, ведь эту псину лучше пристрелить в воздухе, ведь даже если мозги вылетят из открывшейся дверцы на затылке, едва зубы сомкнуться на конечности, и пасти можно будет разжать исключительно домкратом.

— О нет, дорогая, это — самая важная часть нашего сотрудничества, — гончий пёс в прыжке обращается в змею, прижимаясь теснее, вдавливая всё своё туловище в чужие ткани, воруя тепло и высасывая жар прежде, чем впиться укусом и дать жертве издохнуть в самых страшных мучениях, — ты ведь тоже тут видишь бабочку?

Пальцы скользят по листу бумаги, очерчивают бока пятна Роршаха и ноготь придавливает один из краёв цветной части до ровного полукружья отпечатка. Пойманное и распятое заживо насекомое трепещет крыльями, сбивая с них пыльцу и теряя волю к сопротивлению, а мисс-очередной-психолог вжимается в спинку кресла, стараясь отодвинуться подальше, но не в силах перестать смотреть в змеиные глаза.

— Пожалуйста, Арти, — спокойные интонации не в состоянии вырвать её из оцепенения, но замечание, в котором угадываются ноты смеха, всё же сбивают с желания поохотится, — не заставляй вызывать уборщиков.

«Она вот-вот описается от страха», — подложка насмешки становится катализатором радостного, хорошо контролируемого бурного смеха, клубами вырывающийся из гортани, заполняющий всю комнату дымом тесло сомкнутых «ха», в которых, чтобы не потеряться, нужно определённо быть Брюсом Уэйном. Благородный сын Готэма не боится, не защищается, только тонко усмехается, становясь частью нового, сотканного смехом мира, и потому управляется с любыми изменениями в нём с той непринуждённой лёгкостью, которая и не снилась всем этим глупым психологам, паломничающих в святое место карьерной славы. 

— Эта леди — одна из самых частых моих гостей — разве я могу быть столь неучтив? Я ведь всё-таки джентльмен, — колья заточенного веселья устилают дно разговора, и стоит лишь даме вмешаться, открыть свой напомаженный рот агрессивного красного цвета, как она неминуемо провалится, навсегда прощаясь не только с амбициями, но и с жизнью.

Дверь безумия так просто открыть, но закрыть практически нереально. Нужно уметь спрятать тридцать трёх молодцев в маленькую коробку, чтобы обладать достаточной силой и ухватить дверь, не имеющую ручки за край, и знать — если не отдёрнуть ладони вовремя, она откусит тебе пальцы. И с обратной стороны раздастся стук.

Тук-тук-тук.

— Прости, — вздох вынуждает полуобернуться, наконец, оценить уставшего, измождённого мужчину, оперевшегося о белую стену в своём дорогом костюме внимательней. Круги под глазами стали отчётливей, ногти на сложенных руках обломаны, но лучший из людей Готэма старается держаться на высоте. — Заработался.

— Знаю, — согласиться легко, ведь они оба в курсе — лишь одному некуда спешить и у него есть всё время мира, пока по телевизору показывают редкие новости, а состояние утекает из стабильного в необходимое для того, чтобы выжить в белых льдах Аркхэма.

— Прошу вас, давайте продолжим, — тонкий голос нажимает на курок, но разве это юное создание вообще в состоянии услышать хруст взведённого курка? Почувствовать невидимое холодное дуло, прижимающееся к выбеленному пудрой пространству ровнёхонько промеж глаз?

— Ты думаешь, что он спасёт тебя, да? — длинные, слипшиеся от неровно положенной туши ресницы трепещут и взлетают вверх, а глаза смотрят так, будто смысл слов написан на его лбу, но шрифт настолько мелкий, что ей не разобрать. 

Чушь, конечно — Брюси разбирает с самого детства, а что может он, сумеют и прочие, и эта истина сомнению не подлежит. Он ведь даже не сумасшедший, хотя, кто знает, возможно Аркхэм и Брюсу станет родным домом, да, Пенни? И они будут там горевать вместе, оплакивая и останывая исчезнувший рассудок и грани приличий.

— С какой-то стати ты, мисс Харлин Квинзель решила, что попроси я тебя себе на день рождения, и благодетель города вступится за тебя — незнакомую, отчаянную лгунью, пропускавшую пары где бы ты там ни училась, — под подбородком кожа натягивается, слюна катится внутри чужой глотки и достаточно протянуть руку, сделать рывок, перехватить гортань, заставляя захлёбываться в собственных жидкостях перепуганную дурочку, скребущую пальцами по выбеленной химикатами руке, стискивающей горло змеиной пастью, — но ты не знаешь. Мне плевать с кем ты переспала ради зачёта, ведь я чёртов псих. И единственные, кого переносят безумцы — себе подобных. А теперь спроси себя снова — благодетель Аркхэма, и впрямь защитит тебя, попроси я его на коленях о твоей бесполезной душонке?

— Арти хватит, — сталь не звенит, льды не смыкаются, и злость тоже не всплывает пузырьками на поверхность. Жалость — вот чувство, скользящее в равнодушном голосе так, что не способно укрыться от внимательного взгляда безумца и оказаться увиденным пытливым психологом. — Давай уже закончим тест, и мисс Квинзель оставит нас с тобой наедине.

— Он не отвечает, ты слышишь? — вкрадчивые муравьи интонаций заползают в чужое сознание, острыми жвалами перемалывают его, дробят, разрывают на миллиарды болезненных кусочков. — не хочет тебя пугать.

Длинные фаланги разжимаются, царапины саднят, но то, что девушка, закашлявшись, не зовёт на помощь отсутствующую при Брюсе охрану восхищает. Это похоже на стойкость, и, может быть она не так безнадёжна, как ему казалось. Вероятно, ей бы даже хватило смелости ударить обидчика ручкой, если бы та, по нелепой случайности не оказалась на полу, когда всё началось, а мягкий тапочек не придавил так ненароком, что остаётся радоваться — мистер Джей присматривает за Арти, но и не только он.

Шаг, ещё, и ещё. Это военные действия, в которых Брюс Уэйн — парламентёр. Нейтральные ледяные воды, которым есть что предложить каждой из сторон.

— Мисс Квинзель, просто закончите тест, и об этом инциденте никто не узнает, как и о том, что ваша профессиональная подготовка абсолютно ничтожна в сравнении с тем, какими знаниями должна обладать выпускница такого университета, как ваш, — равнодушный тон, холод, усталость просто смертельная — все вместе они заставляют переживать за состояние человека, пока напомаженные, вызывающе-алые губы сжимаются в полоску и светлые пряди, выбившиеся из забранного на затылок пучка ныряют в льды, едва их касаясь в знак согласия.

— Если ты пройдёшь его за следующие десять минут, я испеку для тебя чёртов торт на день рождения, да? — губы двигаются медленно, и слова едва слышны — психолог, возомнившая себя гуру точно не в состоянии расслышать их разговор, а считать с губ стоящего к ней спиной Брюса не получится.

— И минет. Я хочу минет. Ты ведь уже достиг возраста согласия? — вопрос странный, но подкинутый в воздух кубик с двадцать одной гранью стаёт на «ребро», замирает на нём, покачивается, пока Брюс ухмыляется.

Цифру не видно, но она точно больше необходимых шестнадцати, подсказывает едва ощутимое касание пальцев к ладони, согревающее теплом на прощание, и конвоир здравомыслия снова занимает свой пост у стены, вынуждая со вздохом притянуть к себе листы с пятнами, и, наконец, начать давать ответы, не задавая вопросов на пояснение.

Артур Флек читал слишком много книг по психологии, в попытках найти как обмануть истерический смех, чтобы не знать тонкости проведения этих дурацких тестов и как их обрабатывают. Если Брюс так хочет, он пройдёт его с блеском, и результат покажет, что он адекватен Так, словно трепещущие крылышки заживо распятой бабочки не щекочут его подушечки пальцев.

Если нужна позитивная динамика — они с Джокером вместе её устроят, ведь как лучший сын Готэма не откажет ни одному из них в голове Харлин Квинзель, так каждый предоставит ему требуемую порцию здравомыслия.

И даже на постоянной основе.


	17. Chapter 17

Дубинка охранника бряцает по бедру, отсчитывая тики и таки отсутствующих в больнице часов. Сумасшедшим время не нужно, есть конечно, отделения, где о нуждах постоянно требующих подсчёта секунд больных заботятся, но не в Аркхэме. В этом доме не любят сумасшедших преступников, и едва ли кто-то пойдёт им навстречу.

К счастью, большинству обезумевших этого и не требуется, а те, кому да, могут получить ценную поддержку от себе подобных.

Словно было даже представить, что это место станет тем, где рождаются связи, рассудок обретает кристальность мысли вопреки стараниям врачей, а, отнюдь, не благодаря, но разве это имеет значение, когда мерный стук усиливается, заставляя подобраться изнутри. Верить нельзя никому не из-за того что здесь бояться боли или предательства, а, скорее, наоборот — можно обрасти связями, которые необходимо будет поддерживать, притворяясь, что не всё равно.

Да, возможно, так и есть, вот только обретать проблемы вместо спокойствия не хочется никому, и лишь здесь стало ясно почему люди так часто перешагивают через тех, кому страшно, больно и нужна рука помощи. К счастью, можно протянуть и чужую — оторвать её от тела, и цепко держа за истекающий кровью край не дать несчастному вывалится с узкого плато рассудка, что так и норовит соскользнуть.

Шаги звучат близко, и веры в то, что договор будет соблюдён всеми сторонами совсем нет, но разве это и важно? Иногда нужно что-то сделать и попасть в Аркхэм, нужно что-то сделать и найти себе единственного интересного посетителя, нужно что-то сделать и выжить. И именно последним пунктом и следует заняться.

В мире, где царствует хаос и разруха, где кричат в попытке быть услышанными, а тела наполняет агонией каждый следующий день не так трудно оставаться молчаливым и тихим, чтобы именно тебя сочли безумцем.

— Тик, так, твоё время пришло, — нежность в словах набирает силу. Тощее измученное тело, спрятавшееся в крохотную лазейку между стеной и решёткой заметить невозможно — по крайней мере с той стороны, где адекватность господствует.

— Что? Куда он?! — рык охранника, заметившего пропажу, вынуждает его сделать самое важное — достать ключи от палаты, чтобы пойти её проверять.

Воротник душит его буквально, но стоит ему немного помочь, крепко сжимая края на горле, чтобы высунув длинные отвратительные плети рук успеть поймать связку до того, как станет слишком поздно. Ладонь нащупывает дверной замок, в то время как «тук-тук» повторяется многократно полой скорлупой головы о решётку. Яйцо трескается, алые разводы выплёскиваются, но это уже не важно. Куда интереснее то, что будет дальше.

Мягкие подошвы пачкаются в красном, но сегодня этот цвет бурными реками разольётся по больнице, если, конечно, кое-кто другой тоже справился со своим заданием. Отряд врачей должен задержаться в процедурном, чтобы несколько пациентов смогли самолично высказать им своё восхищение работой.

— Парам-пам, пааам! — связка радостными птицами щебечет, устраиваясь на боку, а движения стремятся к бесконечной пластичности, взывая всё тело к взбудораженному танцу.

Алые разводы остаются полукружьями, и нужно напомнить себе — сейчас не время. Необходимо сосредоточиться, собраться, и сделать так, чтобы больше никого, как Джонни «Стрелу» не выносили в чёрном целлофановом пакете из процедурного кабинета. И кто бы мог подумать, что смерть объединят, верно?

— Мистер Джей, и меня! — выкрики со всех сторон подбадривают двигаться быстрее и со щебетом распахивать камеры одну за одной.

Только самые опасные из них, настоящие безумцы, не страшащиеся смерти — в конечном счёте любой бунт будет подавлен, и своей шкурой придётся расплатиться за всё, что они сейчас сделают. Снять её, кинуть вниз, к ногам двинувшихся разумом докторов.

— Вылетайте, мои пташки, — с чириканьем ключ поворачивается в замке, двери избранных распахиваются широко. Их не много, но последний, кого нужно было освободить — отсутствует. Пугало занял своё место на процедурном столе, и, по всей видимости, достаточно хорошо удерживает вокруг себя команду во главе с особенным доктором.

У красного цвета есть вкус — соль, острота, бархатистость на кончике языка, перекатывающиеся друг в друга до того самого момента, пока не становится очевидно, что это вкус Кровавой Мэри, сделанной действительно пополам с кровью.

Дубинка, в которой совсем нет нужды теперь отсчитывает тики и таки по его бедру, приплясывая вместо. Тропа ведёт его знакомыми коридорами — сверните налево, взгляните направо, пристегните ремни и будьте готовы к долгой поездке в ад.

— Какого чёрта?! — мужской крик режет воздух, отчаяние прыгает на стены, но его так просто поймать, выхватив из чреды полных скрытого ужаса воплей. Сжать широкой холодной ладонью и выдавить из него животный ужас, как пасту из тюбика.

Мелко стучащий зубами, трясущийся мужчина, привязанный к кушетке всё ещё жив, и это не может не радовать — раз Джонатан не подвёл его, то ему нужно отплатить сполна, позволяя всем управляемым помощникам наполнить комнату.

Их всего трое таких в отделении, включая его самого, способных на такой групповой суицид, но разве это имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение? На самом деле даже те, кто прикрывают его со спины не важны — от них останутся лишь обглоданные кости в конце этого вечера, но они, разумеется, в курсе.

— Говорят, безумцы, вроде меня, наслаждаются собственной властью над людьми, — слова падают тяжёлым камнями на доктора, апробирующего свои уникальные методы на людях, — и дай нам власть, мы будем продлевать чужую агонию, наслаждаться ею, тянуть неторопливо наружу каждый крик, утопать в мольбах о помощи, принимая их вместо ванны.

Шаги совсем тихие, медленные, вкрадчивые сокращают расстояние между двумя людьми затянутыми в белое. К несчастью, у мистера Джея, способного превратить безумие в настоящий праздник, сегодня выходной. Скорбь и безутешное горе вот-вот вырвутся могильными птицами из рук, сбивая с ног до расколотых черепов. Нужно лишь протянуть руку, и кончиком пальца зацепив крохотный засов сорвать дверцу с петель.

— Вы оправдывали себя это, да, док? Материал для вашей диссертации, а не люди, — слова получаются совсем глухими, вкрадчивыми, и кончики пальцев чуть поджимаются, чтобы было легче встать на носочки и очертить одним из них кровавое полукружье. — Пришло наше время доказать вам ошибочность этой теории.

Нежность совершенно запредельная — она в прикосновении к щеке человека, решившего дать отпор собственным подопечным при помощи электрического импульса, заставляющего всё тело трястись в судороге. Вот только это не тело того, кто соскальзывает кончиком большого пальца по подбородку, и делает резкий рывок, ломая шею с приятным хрустом.

Тик-так. Тик-Так.

Тело оседает к ногам, и внутренние часы бьют в гонг, позволяя начать охоту на всех сопричастных, пока кто-то из стоящих у него за спиной безумцев отстёгивает Пугало от кушетки.

Бунт в психбольнице получается коротким и страшным для репортёров, для камер, для других врачей, что, несомненно, начнут испытывать к своим пациентам не только отвращение, но и страх, а самые бездарные из них захотят отомстить, но не смогут, ведь Аркхэм — это дом. А значит, у него есть глава, тот, кто присматривает, знает обо всём, не позволяет безнаказанной жестокости расти и плодиться в его стенах.

Когда дверь комнаты для свиданий закрывается за спиной, руки болят от того, как сильно затянута эта отвратительная, жёсткая и колючая синтетическая рубашка. Кожа болит, но они все знали, на что идут, и когда сумасшедшие пациенты вернулись в собственные камеры, не позволяя ни одному охраннику напасть на них из-за побега, сорваться в ярость на оставшихся безобидных резидентов, за чужую жестокость.

— С твоими выходками скоро я снова начну курить, — хмыкает Брюс, раскуривший для него сигарету, судя по всему, пока шёл сюда, и садится на стул, глядя синими ледяными провалами глаз. Наверное, он обменял когда-то свои чувства на умение сглаживать острые углы одним жестом.

Ладонь протягивает к его губам сигарету и только теперь, с наслаждением затягиваясь, можно расслышать смолкнувший тик часов.

Узкие губы беззвучно, едва заметно шепчут: «Спасибо».

Сколько угодно, так и хочется ответить и Артуру Флеку и Джокеру. Им не сложно быть руками, способными навести порядок в самой безумной из всех больниц Готэм-Сити, даже если Брюси никогда не признается в том, что и сам хотел убить дока: будучи осуждённым он никогда не узнает каково это — умереть, ведь в Готэме нет смертной казни.

А воплощать чужие желания в жизнь не так уж и трудно, особенно, если точно знаешь что слишком хорошие люди в этом не признаются, по крайней мере не напрямую.

— Но я не против, — добавляет Брюс, и в серо-голубых льдах обнаруживается удивительный, потрясающий холодный цветок благодарности. Признательность, смягчающая возможную ответственность за содеянное.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ухмылка в ответ согревает его со всех сторон. — И сколько угодно.


	18. Chapter 18

Синяки на коленных чашечках сойти не успевают, и боль в них отдаётся ещё долго памяткой о том, что всё это было, и было по-настоящему. Чёрные, темно-багровые, с лопнувшими капиллярами и просто синие — иногда они выпадают в эту лотерею случайно, иногда он собирает самый настоящий джек-пот, тут значения не имеет. Важнее то, что тонкие губы напротив дрожат, сжимаются, а клацанье стискиваемых зубов удивительным образом совпадает с ударами по острому краю столешницы и отметинах на ногах.

— Не мели чушь, — фырканье, наконец, горячим паром из носика чайника вырывается, свистит неприятным звуком привлекая к себе внимание. — Нечего тебе тут делать.

— Я безумец, — возражение звучит почти здраво — за столько лет медленных страстных движений на грани между рассудком и сумасшествием невозможно не научиться различать эту маску, клише, отпечаток которого остаётся на юных и старых лицах, делая их чем-то сообразными между собой.

Вот только острый меч взгляда рассекает это, заставляя нутром чувствовать ошибку. Из живота рвётся внимательная нежность, касания на грани, вынуждающие осматривать, тщательнее, инспектировать, и опять приходить к выводу — юный мистер Уэйн не безумец. Он другой в сравнении с большинством, но отнюдь не часть той системы, что разрушает рассудок. Напротив, его ум слишком остёр, а разум восприимчив до крайности, и лишь это может стать первопричиной появление любимого сына Готэма в доме для слетевших с катушек преступников.

Съехавших на них, как на санях по снегу.

— Нет, — смех рвётся наружу, он булькает змеиным варевом в гортани, переливается пузырьками над котлом и лопается, окатывая всех ядовитой жидкостью.

Страшно ли мальцу напротив видеть это? Слышать? Или же всё пойдёт на пользу, прочертит ровную толстую черту между ними, станет стальным столом в попытке отыскать различия между настоящим чокнутым и очередным дефектом системы? Да какая разница, буйный хохот всё равно это не помогает унять, хотя попытку успокоить дыхательные пути привычной сигаретой можно и сделать.

Дым жжёт, вылетает из носа и гортани, но спустя четыре затяжки становится легче, смех отступает, приседая в реверансе, а пепельница приваренная к столу наполняется линькой стика с полупереваренным табаком.

— Ты другой, но не безумец, — сине-серые глаза сегодня — морозный иней по которому легко шагать босиком и чувствовать, как онемевают ступни, а жар тела оставляет на голубой траве яркий след, дорожку, сводящую с ума того, что вздумает взглянуть в них, ведь эта трава растёт на потолке.

— Разве? — сомнение понятно, оно пригарчивает на корне языка, но так даже лучше. Без него вкус был бы не настолько полным, и было бы сложнее объяснить, протягивая руку и переворачивая доверчиво раскрывшуюся ладонь пальцами к себе:

— Ты знаешь, что я из буйных, верно? — вкрадчивый вопрос сопровождает спокойный кивок, и выражение лица не меняется, стоит оскалить неровный ряд зубов, напоминая — садовые ножницы действуют так же, и достаточно сжать на фаланге один и...

Брюс не шевелится. Смотрит внимательно, с холодным любопытством, но без страха за то, что может произойти дальше, когда кромка сжимается на фаланге мизинца и давит, давит, давит.

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — спокойное замечание апперкотом прилетает в диафрагму, выдавливает весь кислород из воздушного шарика лёгких и вынуждает отпустить палец, потирая большим четыре оставленных вмятины и пару отпечатков между ними.

— Это настолько спорно, что может считаться лучшей шуткой за сегодня, — ладонь вздрагивает в пальцах смирившейся птичкой, но та не торопится на волю, стоит даже поднять собственные вверх, намекая на то, что насильного удержания сегодня не будет.

— Я мог бы... — голос дрожит, срывается на морозе, внутренности тянутся укрыть кроткого сына Готэма от всех невзгод, дать ему настоящую защиту, за которой можно совсем не переживать что скажут другие, ведь может статься так, что и говорить будет некому. — Мог быть бы рядом... долго, понимаешь?

Лучше бы не. Если место, где хочет оказаться Брюс Уэйн рядом с сумасшедшим убийцей, значит всё совсем плохо. Сторожевой пёс семьи, получивший право воспитывать наследника в завещании не настолько хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями, так? Не в состоянии понять разницу между ребёнком и подростком, увидеть мужчину в человеке от которого пахнет имбирём и гвоздикой, дикими травами и колдовским зельем.

— Ты готовил, — иней поднимается, нарастая вторым слоем, мир вокруг холодеет за мгновение, прежде чем взрывается ароматом праздника, заботы, отчаянных попыток выразить собственное отношение и объять необъятное.

Бумажная обёртка хранит в себе крохотный кекс, и стоит его разломить, как из него белыми глазами глядят плохо перемолотые орехи, а запах муската, гвоздики и имбиря окутывает дымовой шашкой.

— Хотеть накормить тебя — неправильно, — не вопрос, утверждение, и, судя по острым стеклянным осколкам печали в серебристом инее, они лишь отражение чужих слов, принятых на веру без оглядки.- Но если бы я был тут, считался сумасшедшим, никому бы не было до этого дела.

Укус получается коротким, пряности цветут, сплетая не венок, а удавку и от подобной трансформации ещё приятнее, ведь сжимается она до сладкого стона и жажды поделиться.

Вторая часть кекса занимает самое верное место — в руке Брюса, и лучшей обёрткой для неё становятся собственные пальцы, сжимающие чужие поверх.

— Попробуй, — требование выходит жёстким, но смягчить не получается. Позже, когда вкус угаснет оставаясь сначала лишь во рту, потом на пальцах, а в самом конце займёт почётное место в памяти, выйдет, но пока собственная рука прижимает чужую с зажатой в ней половинкой пахучей выпечки — нет. Наверняка есть лучший способ показать то, что отказывать себе в чем-то приносящем удовольствии бесполезно, но он придёт в голову позже, когда там распогодится и потеплеет.

Ресницы вздрагивают, поднимаются, а в глазах разливается самое настоящее море неостановимых слёз и ужас в шёпоте «забыл про сахар» звучит смертельными ранениями нанесёнными живому существу. Изюма в кексе столько, что лишь сделав ещё один укус от своей половины и сосредоточившись, приходится согласиться — иной сладости там и правда нет, но разве это проблема, до тех пор, пока ему нравится?

— Вкусно ведь, — птичьи плечи чуть вздрагивают, улыбка, тягучим варевом размазанная по губам приклеивает к себе чужой взгляд, перебирается в него неторопливыми шагами, и остаётся там, даже когда слёзы расчерчивают две дорожки на щеках, а Брюс кивает, и повторяет эхом:

— Вкусно.

Может быть они и впрямь оба обезумели, ведь нет ни одной стоящей причины с точки зрения большинства, сидеть вот так, есть несладкий кекс с изюмом, орехами, имбирём, гвоздикой и мускатным орехом, не говоря ни слова в отведённое для встречи время, а после чувствовать себя побывавшим дома, отдохнувшим, восстановившим силы полностью, как если бы двери Аркхэма на час открылись и можно было выпорхнуть оттуда.

Колени стучат по столу сильно, до настоящей боли, чтобы этот момент остался в памяти как можно дольше, не смазался гримом на плохой основе, не заставил сомневаться, как почти испарившийся запах еды с одежды.

Невидимая рука Брюса Уэйна выводит его на прогулку из холодного тесного шкафа, и не важно, что по потолку покрытому инеем, но до уютного настоящего дома — да. Места, где пахнет выбором для Джокера.

Свободой для Артура Флека.


	19. Chapter 19

Что-то не так. На запястьях нет браслетов наручников, шершавая отвратительно холодная смирительная рубашка не давит на кожу, стягивая руки за спиной и вынуждая обнимать себя самому. Охранник у двери смотрит неодобрительно, косится, но в открытый конфликт вступить даже не пытается, и это настораживает куда сильнее, заставляя осматривать комнату для встреч на предмет того, чем можно человеку проломить череп, куда ускользнуть если начнётся заварушка и придётся защищать тело до тех пор, пока сознание не выскользнет, ставя точку на всех земных мучениях.

— Мистер Уэйн! — жёсткий голос привлекает к себе внимание, и тело ныряет само по себе уклоняясь от возможного удара со стороны охраны, но мужчина только выпрямляется, подтягивается так, что даже живот втягивает и вскидывает подбородок как на приёме у королевы.

Его можно понять — закованный красивую бархатистую ткань тёмно-синего костюма Брюс выглядит действительно как король. Широкая спина, горделивая осанка, строгий и спокойный взгляд провалов радужек вкупе с вежливой полуулыбкой выдают человека знающего себе цену, закованного в невидимые латы и готового встретиться с врагом один на один, а то и выйти биться против всех не доверяя защиту никому.

Миг — и всё это рушится, разваливается, падает к ногам обломок за обломком, раскрывается лепестками яйца Фаберже, и беззастенчиво оставляет ребёнка перед ним. Затянутого в костюм мальчишку, решившего, что прийти в психиатрическую лечебницу Аркхэм — лучшее заделие для того, кому исполнилось то ли тринадцать, то ли четырнадцать.

— Благодарю, господа, — холодный тон северным ветром обдувает лицо, и на протянутую руку приходится смотреть с недоверием. Тот, кто находится в двух местах и состояниях одновременно не торопит, глядит долго, внимательно, но не говорит ни слова, не поторапливает.

Вопросы поднимаются в воздух, замирают, но силы притяжения для того, чтобы упасть и, наконец, прозвучать, не хватает. Жест доверительный, честный, и не наплевать ли на то, что будет дальше?

Сколько позволено Брюсу Уэйну? — вот, о чём спрашивал его очередной имбицил, решивший что нет лучше способа прославиться, нежели написать книгу-историю Джокера, величайшего безумца столетия. 

То, сколько зубов достали из чужой гортани длинными металлическими щипцами не так важно, но вот бесконечная бескрайняя пустыня по которой гуляет ветер, сбивая с ног и позволяя делать что угодно распростёршаяся вместо ответа интересна для изучения.

Это ли люди называют «всё» или есть какое-то более широкое понятие? То, о чём вы даже подумать не можете? Столкнуть с края утёса и посмотреть что будет? Провести слишком много часов вместе, являясь друг другу буквально никем?

— Ты долго, — губы размыкаются, но в ответ только улыбка, полная особенного, внутреннего тепла и нежности сжимает змеёй и тянет, едва пальцы оказываются в чужой хватке.

Извинения и пояснения будут лишними — важно то, что он пришёл, но и обозначить что время без Брюса Уэйна поддаётся подсчёту и имеет значение поскольку его визиты весьма ценны иначе никак не подчеркнуть. Охранник услужливо распахивает дверь, и знакомые до боли коридоры сменяют один за другим, двигаясь прямо по направлению к центральному выходу. Им нечего тут делать — нежелание видеть, как он уходит, вскипает в один миг, и Брюс подчиняется, стоит только выпустить его ладонь из собственной, замереть.

— Идём, как будешь готов, — слишком много понимания в окрепшем голосе. Откуда оно там? Когда успело появиться?

Было ли оно в тот момент, пока ладонь бесконтрольно сжималась на вечно-зелёных прядях, под аккомпанемент несвязных стонов, или же появилось уже после, когда рот наполнился терпким семенем? Или всё-таки стоит взять момент раньше, вспышку сознательности, когда печенье со вкусом слёз крошилось и таяло на языке?

Это терпение не похоже на отцовскую заботу, но, вместе с тем, именно ею оно и является. Родительская любовь от мальчишки на двадцать лет его младше — это вообще нормально? Обыватель ответит «нет», Джокер скажет «возможно», Арти выбросит «да», как припрятанный для такого момента козырь.

— Я не боюсь, — негромкий голос отражается от стен в коридоре. Он звенит сильнее и ярче, ведь обычно в них стоит решительно не тот, кто сейчас разговаривает с Брюсом, а некто опаснее для любого из встреченных по дороге врачей и пациентов. — Перестань.

— Знаю, но вдруг ты захочешь попрощаться, — согласие пахнет порывом, бризом, принесённым с северного моря, скалами и костром, у которого всё ещё ждут второго, как бы сильно он не опоздал. Надеются, что он явится.

Шестерни в голове крутятся слишком медленно, им нужно масло, нужен хлеб, который пёк лучший сын Готэма для совершенно поехавшего пациента, неловко протягивая кусок и предупреждая, что даже если он и старался, совсем не нужно заставлять себя это есть, если не получилось. Вот только у Брюса получается решительно всё, за что бы он не взялся, и нужно собрать себя, понять план в чужой голове, как бы много времени это ни заняло.

«Я ухожу», — совсем короткое, но острое лезвие стилета осознания ныряет под рёбра, наполняя желудок болью, несомненно, но приятной. Она настолько яркая, что пальцы сами тянутся к больничной робе, вынуждая проверять — а точно ли на коже ничего нет?

Страх довериться надежде сдавливает гортань, но безумие всегда тёплая и удобная подстилка, и на ней можно приятно устроиться перед тем, как сжать чужую горячую руку и преодолеть последние футы до входной двери.

— Документы на выписку, — сообщает совершенно спокойно Брюс, протягивая пожилой вахтёрше подшивку с тестами, но, что самое важное, с заключением врача.

— Мистер Флек будет лечиться у вас под вашу ответственность? — удивлённый голос обращает все наличествующие пары глаз на мальчишку, но тот не теряется, кивает, ведь это единственный возможный выход с достоинством из этого вопроса.

«Тебе что, уже двадцать один, раз ты можешь забрать человека из психбольницы просто так, ручаясь за него своей репутацией и именем?» — смех булькает в глотке, вырывается шипением, а ладонь скользит по дорогой костюмной ткани, обходя правую руку от запястья и вверх плавным, неторопливым жестом.

Под пальцами самая нежная шерсть, и на неё легко разлечься, расслабиться, прижаться теснее, чувствуя текстуру и фактуру под подушечками пальцев, всем телом укладываясь на широкие плечи, но даже весь вес Артура Флека не в состоянии сдвинуть Брюса с места.

— Именно так, мадам, — соглашается миллионер, и новый смешок рвётся изнутри. — Поскольку его состояние признано условно-стабильным, я имею право...

— Ты берёшь меня как зверушку из приюта? — шёпот слишком громкий на ухо, но общественное внимание, круговым обстрелом не позволяющее вырваться за строго очерченные социумом рамки смещается на них, оставляя скорее друг с другом, чем с обществом.

Люди не в состоянии понять — для них, пожалуй, вопрос звучит как оскорбление, но для самого Брюса должен быть очевиден тот восторг, что пропитывает изнутри, заставляя растягивать буквы и прижиматься плетью тела теснее к могучему и устойчивому.

Когда у Брюса появился этот план? Он уговаривал собственного надсмотрщика на то, чтобы завести зверюшку? Слова о совершеннолетии прозвучали не зря, и если покатать их камешки в памяти, то станет ясно — он ждал этого очень долго, всё рассчитал, и тесты, которые, как Арти был уверен, он с треском проваливает, оказались в папке не за один день.

— Нет, — спокойный голос не содержит в себе практически никаких интонаций, но за короткие серые обрывки удаётся вытянуть целого настоящего кролика из шляпы нежности, и заметить на его боку надпись «доверие».

Костяшки указательного и среднего пальцев сжимают его собственный безымянный в тайне ото всех, и кровь приливает к лицу от этого намёка. Такого жирного, что, пожалуй, если бы список болезней пополнился проблемами с пищеварением, от подобного тайного послания стало бы плохо.

Белая кожа становится ещё светлее от прилившей крови, и со стороны это должно выглядеть, пожалуй, как олицетворение «побелел от страха», но жар струящийся по венам самое явное опровержение первопричин подобной реакции, и, судя по тому как сжимаются на мгновенье пальцы на взятой в плен фаланге, Брюс понимает верно.

— Пойдём со мной, — просьба отзывается в каждой косточке, бьётся о кожу изнутри, заставляя растягивать алые губы в улыбке, обнажающей неровный ряд зубов и кивнуть, с интимной нежностью выдыхая на ухо:

— Под вашу ответственность, мистер Уэйн. 

Кажется, кошмар под именем Аркхэм решил закончиться, и теперь у Артура Флека будет новый дом там, где укажет готэмский филантроп. 

Но важно не это, конечно, а что даже Джокер ему доверяет этот выбор.

Единогласное решение.


	20. Chapter 20

Артур не должен быть здесь, и он, конечно, прекрасно знает это, но есть вещи гораздо важнее внешнего долга. Необходимость точно узнать, погасить внутреннюю потребность тянет через весь город, заставляя сидеть в электричке и ждать невыносимое количество времени внутри переполненного вагона, чтобы добраться из Нижнего Готэма в самую престижную его часть. Не сердце, но близко — там, где жить хотел бы каждый, ведь иметь шанс отстроить собственный дом с самой зелёной части, отгородится от суеты находясь буквально в четверти часа от всех самых значимых построек — бесценно.

У миллионеров, разумеется, есть на это деньги, но Артур о подобном даже не мечтает. Его притязания скромны — он хочет, чтобы начавший рушиться мир перестал, всё вернулось на круги своя. Он даже согласен на побои со стороны мелких хулиганов и работников Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, только чтобы кольцо ужаса, в котором он живёт, перестало так неотвратимо сужаться, ведь без таблеток жизнь абсолютно и невыносимо беспросветна.

Итак, всего лишь расставить по своим местам всё, сообщить мистеру Уэйну что он его отец и нет нужды в этом врать. А ещё лучше, разумеется, будет иметь возможность попросту сказать о том, что он есть, существует, обрадовать человека или просто почувствовать себя хотя бы самую малость значимым. Ему не нужно особенного признания, внесения в список наследников или семейное древо - всего лишь знать, что у него есть отец, и это не эфемерный телеведущий, которого, кажется, и на свете нет, а вполне себе реальный живой человек, до дома которого можно доехать потратив время в электричке. И надежда услышать "сын", пусть строго, даже жёстко превалирует над всеми прочими возможными достоинствами, которые может дать подобное родство - оно Арти вовсе не нужно. Нет, ему необходимо исключительно знание.

Не ноль, не пустое место, через которое можно перешагнуть, не обращая внимания ни на проблемы, ни на трагедию одинокого мужчины, оказавшегося в заложниках ситуации и не имеющего ни единой возможности из ней выбраться. Социальные роли, в которые можно обрядиться как в костюмы, звания, что он согласен носить с гордостью и почётом, точка, на которой его прошлая жалкая со слов нелюбящей его матери жизнь закончится, а откроется нечто новое. 

Пусть оно не будет прекрасным, зато станет настоящим.

Решётка, ограждающая прилегающие к особняку территории тянется, кажется, до бесконечности, и пока Артур пытается её обойти, в голове звучит голос матери: «не нужно, Счастье. У мистера Уэйна куча своих дел

«Ничего, ничего, ради такой новости он найдёт немного времени, ведь много я и не попрошу», — самоубеждение работает плохо, но он старается, чтобы только вышло, пока не замечает одинокого ребёнка на домике на дереве.

Даже само строение напоминает верх дизайнерского искусства, но примечательно не это, а то, что мальчик стоит там совсем один, погружённый в свои мысли. Вокруг нет друзей или игрушек, которые полагаются мальчугану лет одиннадцати, и уж точно он не смеётся весело бегая за сверстниками или хотя бы собакой делая вид, что его палка это ружьё. Впрочем, интуиция подсказывает: даже если бы у юного наследника Уэйна была кажущаяся необходимость в ружье, он бы его получил вплоть до охотничьего. Вот только зачем, если он даже не делает попыток развлечь сам себя, проваливаясь между гранями существующей реальности?

Артур видел много детей, и никто из них, кроме жителей хосписа так себя не вёл. Такое поведение необычно, но этот взгляд, полный одиночества, молчаливого страдания и уверенности в том, что тебя скорее нет, чем ты есть как отзвук собственных чувств прокатывается по телу желанием помочь, поддержать, разделить, пока все они не раздавили мальчишку.

Пальцы шарят по карманам, и в одном из них целый джекпот — накладной нос и складной букет, что он забыл выложить после работы в больнице. Странно, ездить с этими безделушками было так привычно, что за всё время проведённое в поезде Артур даже не заметил, что что-то мешается. Скорее он бы почувствовал, отсутствие наполняющих его безделушек, чем распознал их как помеху.

Мягкий поролон, согревает собственный нос — к счастью у этого дырка сделана так, что он не мешается, не спадает, крепко держится на носу. Движения размашистые, но медленные — специально, чтобы зацепить детское внимание, заставить идти за собой как на поводке, привязи, или услышать песенку, которой невозможно противится.

В ней будут самые простые слова: ты мне нужен такой, какой ты есть, будь ты ломаный-переломаный, будь ты грустный или весёлый, ты мне нужен такой, какой ты есть, и я люблю тебя от всего сердца...

В такие моменты Артур чувствует себя главным героем сказки про Крысолова — он бы даже увёл мальчика куда-нибудь на цветочный луг из тех, что раскинулись неподалёку, вот только едва ли тот обрадуется, когда его будут искать под вой полицейских сирен.

«Цветы!» — мелькает в голове, и лицо морщится так наигранно, чтобы эмоция на нём стала сразу понятна, не нужно было долго раздумывать что именно происходит у него в голове. 

Серо-голубые провалы смотрят внимательно, так, как дети не умеют. Словно взрослого запихнули в шкуру ребёнка, или, что куда страшнее, вынудили малыша слишком рано повзрослеть и научиться видеть окружающий мир так, как не следует тем, кто чересчур мал для подобного.

Трость становится тропинкой, из мира, где те, кому положено быть ответственными могут ребячиться в тот, где старые глаза смотрят на него с молодого лица. Крохотная ладонь цепляется, тянет, но нужно чуть провернуть, и тогда трость превращается в цветы.

Маленькие пальчики сжимают букет крепко, цепляются за последний оплот безмятежности, а пронзительный взгляд сжимает что-то внутри. Нечто мягкое, податливое, тянущееся своими трясущимися руками осмотреть, прочувствовать, понять что пошло не так в чужой жизни, когда все пути свернули не туда?

«Ну же, улыбнись», — мысль засела внутри головы, крутится беспрестанно снова и снова, без остановки, но тот лишь смотрит. Не задаёт вопросов, не осматривает трость — смотрит целую вечность в глаза, и Арти не может ничего с собой сделать.

Это просто больше, чем он сам, будто громадная переменчивая тень шутливого клоуна за спиной, случайной переменной в колоде жизни, когда он протягивает руки и растягивает чужие губы в улыбке, помогая до чёртовой боли.

«Почему ты не отстранишься? Не закричишь? Не ударишь? — странно, но пальцы словно глубже погружаются, ластясь к качанию и заставляя почувствовать чужую тягу к прикосновениям, пускай они жестокие, грубые, равнодушные, но лучше так, чем совсем без них. — Как же тебе плохо, бедный мальчик...»

— Ты ещё кто такой?! — резкий выкрик разъединяет их, обрывает, но никакое из последующих событий включая окончательное сумасшествие не в состоянии стереть из памяти то, как юный Брюс Уэйн искал его тепла, даже не догадываясь что они, возможно, братья.

И что Артур Флек был готов дать их сколько угодно, наплевав на эту вероятность просто потому, что дети не должны так смотреть.


	21. Chapter 21

На улице проливной дождь, но они идут до машины, держась так же, костяшками пальцев. Мир отторгает человека, вышедшего из психиатрической клиники, всем видом показывает как тот ему противен, пытаясь загнать обратно, в узкие стены, под строгие правила и в жёсткий режим, но горячая ладонь не позволяет ускользнуть из ткани мироздания и ответить этой вселенной так, как она того заслуживает. Однажды, это уже было, и именно так самый опасный пациент Аркхэма и попал в лапы беспощадного, пожирающего рассудок здания.

— Прижмись ко мне, — на грани различимого голос звучит единственным знакомым пятном среди стремительно изменившегося города, который теперь придётся узнавать заново, с нуля. 

Чувство, будто за годы, проведённые в психбольнице не только сменили декорации, но и перестроили весь театр не покидает, но жёсткий властный взгляд привыкшего командовать человека за рулём напоминает — он его уже видел.

— А ты раньше смотрелся моложе, — замечание наполняется ядом как-то само по себе, неконтролируемо. Наверное, стоило смирить собственный норов, стать хоть немного покорным ради Брюса, но тот не показывает вообще никак того, что его задевает тон или слова, — и хватка по-прежнему бульдожья, а, Альфред?

— Только друзья могут меня так звать, — это вызов, неприятный, но неоспоримый, и, к большому несчастью водителя ему собираются ответить. 

Не словами, конечно, нет — медленным скольжением по широким плечам Брюса Уэйна, ласковым движением вдоль тела, до нежного шепота прямо на ухо, от которого все волоски на теле поднимаются дыбом:

— Я так счастлив.

Огромный барабан из предположений никогда не остановился бы на этой отметке — там должны были быть варианты не дающие забыть, что они не одни, или слова о том, что нужно потерпеть до дома, в конце концов напоминание что долбаный дворецкий с ним дольше, но не это, чуть задыхающееся и нежное признание. Для стороннего наблюдателя Брюс отчаянно спокоен, равнодушен, но нет, в нём столько невыраженных эмоций, что в голове вскипает настоящий коктейль, жажда выразить признательность выворачивает на изнанку, как и жгучая потребность показать то, насколько это заметно.

Губы касаются гладко выбритой кожи, пальцы окончательно переплетаются, и мир вокруг, включая недовольный взгляд нового надзирателя, перестаёт существовать.

— Да, — ответ невпопад, но слаще той выпечки, что столько лет Брюс приносил в комнату для свиданий, — и я.

Будто вылепленные фигуры они застывают, держат друг друга крепко замерев всего за секунду до страстного поцелуя — или нежного, не имеет значения. Потребность целовать пальцы того, кому хватило упорства, власти и наглости, чтобы забрать под собственную опеку безумца зашкаливает, но это слишком интимный жест, и едва ли мужчина за рулём имеет право такое видеть. Подобное должно быть исключительно между ними.

Лбы впаиваются друг в друга, дыхание смешивается, а стук чужого сердца под большим пальцем выдаёт то, насколько взволнован Брюс, и как это взаимно. Сейчас стоило бы расслабиться, смотреть на изменившийся Готэм из окна машины, восхищаться тем, что произошло, но до этого нет никому дела. Только таять друг в друге, растворяться, проникать и смешиваться — единственное, что стоит делать.

Решётка, отгораживающая особняк от всего остального мира такая же длинная, как и в памяти, и шум проливного дождя скрывает от чуткого слуха слова, что Брюс говорит своему дворецкому, но это и не имеет значения, ведь ими может оказаться что угодно в диапазоне от «вам стоит поладить» до «не лезь к недолеченному психу».

Трудно даже определиться с тем, какой из вариантов порадовал бы его самого, но и эти мысли ускользают, стоит услышать неторопливые приближающиеся шаги.

— Улыбнись, — просьба слетает сама по себе, и губы растягиваются в некрасивой, ненастоящей улыбке, а грустные глаза всё смотрят, давая понять — льдам в них уже тысяча лет, и не так и важно что вокруг. Он научился изображать радость, злость, грусть, чтобы вписаться, и если от него хотят того же — Брюс даст, потому что хочет нравиться ему.

Ему, Артуру Флеку. 

Ему, Джокеру. 

Корочка крем-брюле ломается под ударом ложки, хрустит, разлетается во все стороны карамельными останками, словно от взрыва. Пальцы на скулах тянут к себе, ближе, теснее, до тех пор, пока воздух не кончится от порыва, но делать новый вдох целуясь с Брюсом — святотатство. Всё время отдано ему, всё внимание и чувства. И то, что он отвечает — бесценно.

Они были под прожекторами столько лет, зная — на них смотрят, но это не повод становиться сколько-нибудь хорошим. Не нужно натягивать маску, можно просто оставаться самим собой и знать, что однажды этот странный мальчишка перестанет приходить к нему, таскать чёртову приготовленную самостоятельно еду и сигареты, которые едва ли мог купить без помощи того самого дворецкого, по крайней мере до того, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать.

Холодный дождь не помогает чувствам остыть, наоборот — они жмутся друг к другу теснее, ловят руками тела везде, где только могут не обращая внимания на приличия, и мир не заканчивается здесь и сейчас, хотя должен бы. Это — его отправная точка, его начало, старт, за которым, наверное, скрывается что-то хорошее, но если и нет, то хотя бы один из них к этому готов. Ничто на свете не может быть хуже Аркхэма, но даже там у него был просвет, единственный в глубине льдов, тянущих на дно скованного мужчину.

Его босые ступни касаются этого самого дна, и там, под его ногой лежит ключ: хочешь — бери, открывай кандалы и спасайся. Оттолкни мальчишку, напомни, что разница в возрасте между вами долбаных двадцать лет, и ему не известно и сотой доли того, через что можно пойти к своим сорока четырём, если, конечно, он не сбился с подсчёта.

Не притягивай к себе ближе, не лови стон, распахни клетку и уйди навсегда, спасаясь из холода, мрака, онемения.

Ключ улетает в темноту, стоит его поддеть ногой, и там, вне просвета, посверкивает напоминанием о собственном существовании, вот только кандалы давно открыты и без него, и единственная причина находится в глубине чужой души всегда была собственным желанием. Зачем бояться захлебнуться, если можно научиться дышать водой? К чему пытаться освободиться, если на самом деле невозможность двигать руками — условна? Для чего этот цирк? Ради единственного зрителя, позволившего ему нырнуть?

— Тебе от меня не избавиться, — честное признание вынуждает их разлепиться. Мокрые волосы липнут к лицу, вода, льющая с неба остужает горячие губы, а спокойный уверенный взгляд на миг выдаёт того самого одинокого мальчишку, так отчаянно ждавшего возможности потрогать, так что пальцы ловят ладони, кладут себе на шею и затылок, пока призрак настоящей улыбки не скользит по губам, становясь яркой вспышкой в рассудке:

— Как и тебе. Но я не хочу, чтобы это было ловушкой, очередной тюрьмой, где ты будешь чувствовать себя загнанным в угол. Твои руки развязаны, — то, что любимец Готэма отвечает за его проделки собственным именем и репутацией не выходит из памяти ни на миг, и остаётся только кивнуть и пошептать едва слышно:

— Покажи мне мой новый дом. И то место, что ты мне в нём определил.

Для стороннего наблюдателя это требование было бы жестоким, грубым, но на самом деле каждый жест уже сказал достаточно, чтобы не переживать о том, что там будет плохо, отчаянно или попросту не понравится. Брюс не такой, и в этом и вся прелесть — они видят друг друга настоящих с самого начала, на них нет масок, они не прибегают к уловкам, нет. Только искренность — краеугольный камень их отношений.

Холодный расчёт против жаркого безумия.

Дверь в особняк открывается, но дорога в памяти не откладывается — только то, что совершенно похолодевшая рука ведёт их до самого сердца дома, туда, где разожжён камин, стоит кровать, и можно, наконец, стянуть с себя одежду, взглянуть в чужие глаза и услышать:

— Пошутишь для меня?

Это больно и отчаянно приятно — то, что Брюс ещё помнит, чем любит заниматься Артур Флек, на что он когда-то ставил свою жизнь и во что верил. С волос капают медленные капли, и неловкая, отчаянно-нелепая улыбка выдаёт собственное смущение, стыдливость — те чувства, которых нет у Джокера, но ведь Брюсом он им почти никогда не бывает. Им попросту этого не нужно, ведь реверсная карта всегда встаёт на защиту.

— Мои шутки разобьют тебе сердца, — они оба знают — то, в чём Арти пытается найти смешную стороны, высмеять, заставляет его плакать, содрогаться от ужаса, ненавидеть целый мир.

— Оно уже разбито, — тихий выдох тянет к нему как на привязи, но Брюс только стягивает с себя мокрую одежду, оставаясь во влажной рубашке и отчаянно-мокрых штанах в кресле, пока напротив него переминаясь с ноги на ногу пытается собраться самый опасный преступник Готэма и не сбиваться с мыслей на то, как горячо от камина, от того, как выглядит мокрый до нитки Брюс Уэйн, и нужно придумать шутку, или вспомнить из тех, что были записаны в его блокноте.

— Маленький мальчик подбежал к отцу, чтобы узнать почему вода мокрая, — голос дрожит и собственные пальцы сжимают больничную отвратительную одежду крепко, до хруста ткани, на который можно отвлечься, — «в другой раз», сказал его отец. Это был юбилейный пятисотый «Вдругойраз» объясняющий всё на свете.

Откровенно неудачная шутка меняет выражение лица Брюса так, что становится страшно. Улыбка проглядывает, превращается в отчаяние, снова пытается перебороть невыносимую боль, и чужие чувства разрывают собственное сердце, вынуждая стряхнуть с себя белую рубашку, стащить чертовы штаны, и, наконец, прижать человека напротив ближе, теснее, волоча его к камину и стаскивая с него мокрые тряпки, в которых попросту невозможно нормально чувствовать чужое тепло.

— Я же говорил, — слова обрывает то, как Брюс прижимается теснее, как льнёт к груди, стоит им оказаться у живительного огня и шепчет тихо:

— Нет. Так хорошо. Ты всё правильно сказал, — кожа скользит по собственной, тепло камина примешивается к их, и они греются друг от друга, льнут, жмутся, как двое потерпевших кораблекрушение.

Их мир кончился, и то, что стало однажды точной для самого обычного готэмского неудачника было ею же для Брюса Уэйна.

Единственная ночь, изменившая многое, если не всё. Одна встреча сделавшая то, что было необходимо — показавшая, что совершенно посторонний человек может почувствовать горести ребёнка, разделить их, стать символом грядущей революции и не дать сделать дату смерти четы Уэйн городским трауром.

Они льнут друг к другу, прижимаются, скользят кожа по коже, находя губы вслепую.

«Я знал, что ты очень красивый», — слова так и остаются здесь — Джокер догадывался, Арти верил, и где-то из состояния посередине сложилось знание.

Они свободны — оба, прямо сейчас, и некому осудить их за то, что они откровенны друг с другом в словах, взглядах, дыхании, реакциях. Пальцы скользят по телу неторопливо, изучая каждую складку, вмятину, шрам так, словно они собираются лепить скульптуры по памяти, и в этом нет ничего наигранного, ненастоящего.

Кожа у Брюса — мягкая в сравнении с собственной, но взгляды такие же горячие, как и постепенно отогревающееся в тепле тело. Ладони больше, но он весь сам — жёсткий, неуступчивый, несокрушимый, внезапно становится податливым и ласковым, и это добавляет силы и решительности стать тем, на кого можно опереться. Достойный того, чтобы быть стабильностью в чужом мире, тем, кто может дать чувство уверенности даже когда все вокруг превратиться в хаос, потому что разрушение течёт у него по венам.

Теснее, ближе, так, что мир друг без друга не существует, и в голове вертится единственная надежда: это не кажется ему, не очередной сон, галлюцинация из которой выходя можно оказаться куда более переломанным чем в день, когда Джокера доставили в Аркхэм. Такого он точно не переживёт.

— Я здесь, — нежный шёпот в губы отвлекает и заставляет всматриваться в капельки разогретого их теплом дождя, стекающих по ключице с волос, в родинки, появляющиеся то тут, то там мелким крошевом, в сине-серые глаза, отвлекающие от хлопка чёртовой смазки и ощущения жара, обволакивающего со всех сторон.

Ладонь ладится поверх другой, их пальцы переплетаются, и распластавшийся под Брюсом Уэйном мужчина, пожалуй, наконец, снова готов признать себя в полном объёме Артуром Флеком, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока губы пылают от поцелуев, тело горит от прикосновений, а член притирается к другому, толкаясь в чужую ладонь.

Ближе, до взаимного исчезновения друг в друге, настолько, чтобы мир почернел и рассыпался заснеженными звёздами, когда на пике зацелованные и припухшие губы выдохнут с остервенелой нежностью «Арти».

Первое, что попадается под руку, в попытке укрыть их — оставленная на полу волглая рубашка Брюса. Она прохладная, но от камина достаточно тепло, а ощущение того, как мужчина, сладко придавивший к полу, переводит дыхание, заставляет напевать слабо от наслаждения и улыбаться глядя в чёрную муть потолка, докуда дневной свет, едва пробивающийся не только через тучи, но и сквозь плотную завесу штор едва достаёт.

Влажная ткань сохнет быстро на раскалённых от жара плечах, но пальцы всё скользят по ней, оглаживая Брюса, сползшего на грудь, и Арти улыбается совсем растерянно, словно ребёнок повстречавший Санту вне Рождества.

И его улыбка отражается на лице Брюса.


	22. P.S.

Привычка жить вместе формируется устрашающе быстро, но это, пожалуй, тот самый ужас, который совсем не пугает, а напоминает о том, что если всё складывается правильно, то можно позволить себе расслабиться. Стычки с Альфредом, что, по всей видимости, ещё надеется на то, что однажды его перестанут звать «Альфи», «Алли» «Ал», поскольку позволения на подобное обращения он не давал и не собирается, поддерживают моральный дух пока Брюс занят своими делами.

Иногда тот уходит и ночью, но вопросов не следует — личное пространство нужно каждому, и если пытаться оценить сколько его у членов их союза, то один проигрывает по всем статьям, отдаваясь работе.

«Всё в порядке», — круги от недосыпа беспокоят, но словам приходится верить. Сначала — легко, после, через «не хочу».

«Ты издеваешься над тем, кто мне дорог — хватит», — напоминание о том, что чувства есть работает всегда, и они жмутся друг к другу по-прежнему зимующими дикобразами — не в состоянии вынести холод поодиночке, пронзая не нарочно острыми иглами, стоит быть вместе.

Потом, наверное, это сотрётся, приесться, но поначалу особенно тяжело видеть изнурительный ритм человека, взявшего на себя слишком многое. Желание помочь оборачивается чувством тотальной беспомощности, круг обязанностей сужается до «не мешай», и это разрывает изнутри. Быть вот так, за бортом — непривычно, но идти на работу было бы странно, особенно с учётом того, что едва ли это можно без сопровождения.

В конечном счёте и здесь находится решение — пугающая белая кожа не требует нанесения грима, только глаза подкрасить, а алый рот и зелёные волосы всегда при нём. Волосы, впрочем, прячутся под кучерявым париком.

Раздобыть ботинки, нарочито-огромный костюм и отправиться по больницам развлекая случайных детей просто так, становится приятным хобби, а когда очередной денегерат с пушкой считает, что имеет право обокрасть нищего клоуна, то и выгулять Джокера на коротком поводке становится приятным дополнением к придуманному себе заделию.

В конечном счёте, разумеется, врачи беспокоятся кто это, но схема смен локаций не подводит, и привычная работа развлекать остальных не позволяет окончательно сойти с ума, пока таблетки, тщательно подобранные личным врачом Брюса не дают скатиться в беспросветное ощущение тоски.

«Я видел тебя в парке», — замечание, брошенное так, мимоходом, заставляет желудок сжаться, а иглы встопорщится. Никогда в жизни в голову не приходила мысль защищаться от Брюса нападая на него, но сейчас Арти почти был готов на это.

Видел ли он, как крепко ладонь сжимает столовый нож? Чувствовал ли запах безумия, на краю которого танцует одинокий человек? Понимал ли как опасно говорить об этом?

Синий лёд принимает в свои объятия, и вода в полуразрушенном колодце — тёплая, обнимающая со всех сторон. Улыбка тенью скользит по черноте, выплывает на поверхность и прячется в уголках губ, как в гроте, давая понять что драться не придётся.

«Я рад, что ты нашёл себе развлечение в этом», — ни слова, об избитых клоуном ублюдках, ни слова о том, что в больницах задают вопросы, а в новостные каналы то и дело передают о странных случаях, когда незнакомый мужчина одетый клоуном развлекает одиноких детей, провожает потеряшек до палаты и сбегает, стоит тиль начать задавать ему вопросы о том, как ему вообще удалось пробраться мимо больничной охраны.

— Ну что, Альфред, очередной день без меня прошёл попусту? — задирать старика вынужденного принести ему чай не то чтобы верх удовольствия, просто привычное дело.

— Вы мне глубоко омерзительны, и я не понимаю, что такого нашёл мастер Брюс в обычном убийце, — сухой голос заставляет растечься в довольной улыбке, потому что слишком правильный дворецкий вообще хоть когда-то в жизни сумеет взять это в толк.

То время, что они проводят вместе невидимый поводок под названием «совесть», держит Артура Флека от разрушений, не позволяет ему погрязнуть в мелких неурядицах, напоминая, что кое-кто другой ручался за него и нельзя подвести этого человека.

А вот иную сторону пресловутый «мастер Брюс» нередко проводит на коленях, подчиняясь сумасбродным приказам, сбрасывая ответственность в чужие руки, зная, что весь его вес выдержат, поддержат, разделят, и не сломаются при этом.

А уж как он жарко стонет и отдаётся в постели так и из самого здорового человека может сделать безумца, и это, по всей видимости, крайне взаимно, ведь сколько бы времени тот не проводил со своей работой, а возвращается он всегда в другие, тёплые белые руки, обвивающие его, пока Арти спит.

— Может я хороший убийца, — наконец удаётся подытожить ответ на вопрос, и щёлкнуть пультом от телевизора, стягивая с себя огромный клоунский костюм. За окном уже стемнело, и самый главный человек в его жизни вот-вот должен вернуться, так что есть желание отрапортовать о случае в одном из больниц, где маленький мальчик позволил отвести себя на укол — интересно, об этом появится в новостном репортаже или нет?

— ...преступников преследует странный человек к маске летучей мыши. Грабители не могут оторваться от этакого Бэтмена, он не даёт им укрыться! — взволнованный голос телеведущей привлекает к себе внимание, вынуждая обернуться всмотреться и похолодеть.

Только идиоты могут не распознать под тяжёлым чёрным кевларовым костюмом того, кто несколько часов назад давал интервью о том, как обстоят дела в Аркхэме и какие меры предприняты, чтобы больше трагедии как та, что произошла с четой Уэйнов не повторилась.

Сегодня тяжёлый день, годовщина, но гнаться под градом пуль за теми, кто более чем способен убить того, кто ему дорог — абсолютное и полное ребячество. Костюм хрустит в пальцах, а свежеименованный прессой «Бэтмен», из-за ушек и огромного плаща, под взглядом камеры и человека, застывшего в гостиной с клоунским костюмом в руках, уворачивается, едва вписываясь в поворот прежде, чем скрыться с преступниками в туннеле.

В голове кусочки мозаики встают на свои места, и мир схлопывается, укрывая Артура Флека от ярких картин и видов не пережившего погоню Бэтмена. Губы растягиваются в невиданную ранее хищную улыбку, пока глаза следят внимательно за жёлтой бегущей строкой, а острые неровные зубы обнажаются в неприятном выражении лица.

Если для того, чтобы спасти Брюса Уэйна, нужно вернуться, если необходимо стать самым главным противником Бэтмена, чтобы все и каждый знали о том, что это его добыча — пускай так и будет. Едва ли преступности станет меньше, о, нет, но её можно будет контролировать жёсткой рукой, чтобы один безумец, надевший чёртов костюм жил.

— Лучший на свете, — смешок растворяется заставляя дворецкого вздрогнуть и обернуться, вглядываясь в чужое лицо в ужасе.

Джокер гарантирует безопасность тому, кто дорог им обоим так, как умеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
